GammaDimension Neptunia: Nyx Adventure
by fireuser3
Summary: Takes place after Second Chance Sister 2 but before SCS 3. Nyx literally dropping in a new Dimension and already trouble is brewing. With a war between the four nation's Nyx must find out who is causing it and why along side some familiar faces to back her up. Rated T For language.
1. Chapter 1

**F3: Okay gang I'm back and with yet another Hyperdimension Neptunia fic for you all to read. Now before you get to the story here is the disclaimer. I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia it belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I also do not own Nyx as she belongs to decode9 and used with their permission. So with that out of the way I'm Fireuser3 and see you at the finish line.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Dimension**

* * *

There are many dimensions to travel not knowing what or who you might that maybe different from another. High above the sky of Gamindustri a portal opened as girl was coming out of the portal.

The young girl appeared to be around 13 or so and has an average skin tone and build to her with bright red eyes and jawline length black hair that is kept up in side ponytail held in a purple dragon hairclip. She normally wore a long sleeved white t shirt while layered over it was a fancy short sleeved black blouse that had white ruffles around the collar, waist, and sleeves while a small white lace ribbon was in the chest area a black onyx in the middle of it. She also wore a short black pleated skirt that has small white ruffles around the bottom and top of it. To top it off she had white stockings, and black zip up combat boots.

This young girl was Nyx the second CPU Candidate of Lastation of the Hyper Dimension...who was currently falling.

"Well this is just peachy. You enter a dimension Nyx and now you're falling from the sky. I swear that Neptune is rubbing off on me." Nyx muttered to herself arms crossed.

Despite her falling from the sky she was able to get a full view of this Gamindustri. In middle of land of course was Planeptune but without the lack of the tower sprouting from it but it also seemed smaller than the Planeptune in the Hyperdimesnion.

To the north was Lowee which most was covered in snow but she could also make out what was what looked like a large temple type building all by itself on top of a small mountain. Far south was Leanbox which was no small island but a continent that is covered in forest but can see small towns and buildings around it as well. Finally just east of Planeptune was a more steam punkish like city of Lastation which the she noticed the bascilcom was bigger than the one back home.

"Wow. If it weren't for me falling I would actually enjoy it." She said awestruck from the view but then was snapped back to reality recalling her situation.

"But I'm falling so I'm not enjoying it one bit!" She yelled flailing her arms as the ground came closer to her which was in the vicinity of Planeptune.

_"Crud. I don't know if I can use my HDD, and I'm still recovering from using that so only chance I might have is bracing for the impact." _She said as she rolled up in a ball and closed her eyes preparing for her to hit the ground. However the impact never came as she felt a hand touch her left leg stopping her momentum midair.

She opened her eyes and seeing that she was just inches away from the ground and that she was suddenly floating in midair.

"You know parachuting without a parachute is quite dangerous for a child." A motherly yet also familiar voice said.

Nyx looked up and noticed that someone grabbed her leg before she could hit the ground but it was who that caught her.

The one who caught her wears a black one piece swimsuit like attire with light blue segments along the hips and a light blue diamond pattern in the center of her stomach while some cleavage was exposed. She wears elbow length black gloves with light blue segments along the gloves.

She wears black knee length boots with a light blue going around the heels along with a blue segment going up the center of the boots. Around her neck is a black choker with a red gem embedded in it. She has waist length dark blue hair with a light purple hair pin on her left side to keep out of her face. She has four black metal wings with blue and cyan designs on them that are shaped like arrowheads.

Nyx took a look at her savior fully before coming up with a possible answer _"A CPU!? In this dimension...then again there is Plutia and the rest in the Ultra Dimension." _Nyx thought.

The women gently put Nyx down on the ground then floated down in front of Nyx her arms folded underneath her chest "Are you alright?" The women asked.

"Yeah I'm okay thanks for asking." Nyx said but the women only stared at her as she leaned in as if to get a better look.

"Um... what are you doing?" Nyx asked.

"You don't seem to be from around here? Are you new?" The women asked.

"Um... well it's actually a little complicated than that." Nyx lied

_"Oh what do I do? It's not like she's actually going to figure me out." _She thought.

Before the women could talk something buzzed in her ear. "An incoming transmission?" She sighed heavily.

"Please don't tell me." She said as she answered. A see through visor appeared over her eyes.

"This is Blue Heart. Go ahead." She commanded.

_"Lady Blue Heart I'm afraid forces from Lastation are trying to invade Planeptune. We're trying to hold them off as best we can but there slowly pushing through." _A voice on the other end said.

The women now identified as CPU Blue Heart only scoffed at this "Is Gray Heart with them." Blue Heart asked.

_"Negative. Gray Heart has yet to make an appearance." _The voice informed.

"Good. Hold them off until I get there. I don't want any bloodshed today. If anything only wound them or incapacitate them but absolutely do not kill them." She ordered.

_"Understood." _The voice said as the visor then disappeared.

Blue Heart took to the air "You might want to get back home before anything gets out of hand young one. I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire." Blue Heart said as she then took off toward east of Planeptune.

Nyx only stood there wondering what was going on. "Okay so that's Blue Heart. She's obviously Planeptune's CPU, but I don't think it's Neptune since not only does she have a different name, but her mannerisms and processors are different." She thought aloud.

_"Then again this is another dimension I've crossed into so it could be her."_ She thought.

She then sighed "Why do I get the feeling that's probably somebody else then?" She questioned herself.

Too curious for her own good she let out a sigh "Well guess I'm going to find out one way or another." She said before giving chase after the CPU.

**=HDN=**

Blue Heart finally arrived at the border between Planeptune and Lastation as her forces were trying their best to keep the enemy forces out. She landed behind her forces as the commander in charge came to her.

"Give me an update. Any casualties?" She ordered.

"No thank our lucky stars but some of our soldiers are wounded and they just keep trying to push through our defenses." The commander informed.

"Alright I'll see about running them off. Get your men that are wounded to the sick bay to get treated." She ordered as she took to the air again over enemy lines.

The enemy forces saw this and tried to shoot the goddess down but to no avail as she was too quick for them to shoot at. She landed on the ground hard sending a shock-wave blowing some of them off their feet.

"I'm only to say this once. Return to your nation or you'll be forcing my hand. No one has to die today alright." She replied her voice echoing across the battlefield.

"As if we'll never listen to an inferior goddess like you." A soldier said.

"We only listen to Lady Gray Heart and we will clear the way for her to wipe Planeptune off the map." Another said.

"For goddess Gray Heart!" Another chanted.

Blue Heart only scoffed at this as she summoned her weapon a futuristic twin bladed halberd that can come apart in the middle into two separate spears.

"I've warned you, but you've leave me no choice then to..." Before she could speak something else had happened.

Before she was about to retaliate a shot rang out as an energy bullet zipped past her a hit one of the soldiers knees making the soldier scream in pain.

"You know it's not very nice to invade other people's nations." A young girl's voice said. Blue Heart looked behind and noticed the young girl that she caught earlier. She also noticed the young girls weapon a silver stylized blade with a meter long blade that is and a wide tip that has a barrel of a gun in it. Stamped on both sides was the letter L that also curved into the letter S. On the hilt is both a handle that can be gripped like a sword and a trigger for the gun.

"You. I told you to go back its rather dangerous for a civilian to be out here." The CPU warned.

"Sorry but even you will have trouble taking down an entire squad. I just thought I'd even the odds a little." She said as she then held her weapon upright.

The CPU was baffled that this girl didn't run away like she told to "Okay just don't kill them I don't want any bloodshed." She warned.

"Oh don't worry I think I know just how to get them to run." She stated as she began charging her weapon into the tip of her blade. Once done a dark blue sphere appeared emitting a lot of power that even Blue Heart could feel it.

_"That energy. It's nothing like Share Energy. It's more ancient, and powerful." _Blue Heart thought looking at the girl.

_"Who are you?" _She thought.

The young girl then held her weapon in the air still emitting the dark blue sphere that was ignited in blue flames. "Okay listen up! I don't want to hurt anyone today but if you all feel like having burns that'll last for the rest of your life then I suggest you run!" She shouted as she poured more energy into it as the sphere grew in size as it was now the size of a small boulder.

The Lastation soldiers were surprised and rather scared of the display of power but still didn't want to back down.

She saw that they still weren't going to move so she had to press her point "Do I look like I'm joking you maggots! I will burn every last one of you till your nothing but smoldering ashes!" She stated darkly pouring more energy as it became the size of an extra-large boulder.

Blue Heart saw this and even she was terrified _"If she unleashes that she' more than likely to destroy half the mountain." _Blue Heart thought.

The soldiers saw this and then came to a quick and joint decision... they dropped their weapons and ran away leaving behind a dust cloud as they ran.

Satisfied with the result she slowly decreased her power and dispersed the glowing blue sphere. However after she did that she immediately fell to her knees exhausted "Wow to think I just did that. I thought for sure I was going to lose control of it for a minute." She said.

Blue Heart looked at the young girl with bewilderment and curiosity "You really weren't going to fire that thing were you?" She questioned.

The young girl shook her head "Nope besides if I did half of this mountain would be dust." She then picked herself off the ground.

"Oh right. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Nyx." Nyx told her giving a small bow.

"Nyx huh?" Blue Heart said then further examined Nyx's outfit.

"Um... why are you looking at me like that?" Nyx questioned.

"Your outfit is similar to that of Lastation. Is that where you're from?" Blue Heart asked looking at her with a curious look.

"Um... yes... and no." Nyx answered.

That only seemed to confuse the CPU "How can you be from there and yet not be?" She questioned.

"It's a little complicated." Nyx explained

_"I don't think this dimensions knows about other dimensions or how to get to them." _She thought.

"You see it sort of goes like this." Nyx said as she explained while also leaving out the fact that she too is a CPU Candidate. At first it did confuse Blue Heart for a minute but then she started to understand how it worked.

"Hm... so you're saying that you're from another dimension that has other CPU's and Candidates, and you're traveling dimensions because you like to explore yes." Blue Heart said.

"That's right." Nyx smiled.

_"And also trying to find Ubi and Inu in the process."_ Nyx added on in her thoughts.

Before she could say anything the red gem on Blue Hearts choker began to blink at a rapid pace "Oh crud." She simply stated then was surrounded by a bright light as her HDD deactivated.

When light dimmed a girl about a head taller than her appeared "Darn. Must've reached my limit." The older girl said.

Nyx got a better look at her once she examined her. For one the older girl had long bright blue colored hair that is tied into a low ponytail with a gray D-Pad pin on her left side. She wore a black sailor's outfit that looks more like a school outfit which had grey and blue accents along the hem and the cuffs of the outfit along with the two pockets in front of the outfit with deep blue highlights. The top of the outfit button loosened to show a little bit of cleavage.

Under the uniform she wears a bright blue colored skirt with hints of purple and gray along the bottom along with bright blue and white knee length socks and black athletic shoes with a light blue trim around the bottom. She also has dark blue colored eyes.

"That's just great. Nearly got your country overrun by Lastation and now I'm going to have to walk back to Planeptune. Just great!" The older girl shouted apparently annoyed but her voice seemed very familiar to Nyx but she wanted to make sure that is was who she was thinking of.

"Um... are you okay miss...?" Nyx questioned.

"Huh? Oh right sorry about that. I'm Nepgear. CPU Blue Heart." She introduced.

Nyx blinked a few times _"This is Nepgear. Wow... for some reason it kind of suites her." _She thought.

"Glad to properly meet you." Nepgear said.

"Yeah. Glad to meet you too." Nyx said.

"So... question what happened back there with the solider of Lastation?" Nyx questioned.

Nepgear look shifted into something more serious "They were trying to invade my country given orders by their goddess Gray Heart." She said crossing her arms.

"That and that she's been trying to provoke Planeptune into retaliation which is something I don't want." Nepgear replied.

"So you're in a war with Lastation?" Nyx questioned. Nepgear shook her head.

"Not just with Lastation but with Leanbox and Lowee but I'm trying my best to stay out of this." Nepgear mentioned.

"But I'll worry about that later for now I better get back to the bascilicom before my oracle and my little sister starts worrying about me." Nepgear says and began making the long journey back to Planeptune.

"Can't you just fly back in HDD?" Nyx said. Nepgear shook her head.

"My HDD has to recharge before I could use it again and that won't be for another fifteen minutes." Nepgear mentioned.

Nyx grew curious and thought it would be nice to tag along with Nepgear "Mind if I join you then?" She questioned holding a smile to her face.

"Sure." Nepgear simply stated.

"If anything I'll tell you everything about this dimension if you like." Nepgear added.

"Yes please." Nyx said smiling as her and Nepgear began the long track back to Planeptune.

Unknown to them they were being watched by a girl about Nyx's height only red eyes poking out "So she decided to follow huh? Well hopefully she can keep things interesting. Ubi should have 'her' under control by now." the girl said as she disappeared from view.

* * *

**And that's chapter 1 folks. It appears to me that Nyx is about to wind up in some other situations. I'll try to explain more about the CPU's HDD into further detail. For now let me know what you think by leaving a reply. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright time for chapter two of this fic. We were introduced to Nepgear who is a CPU in this dimension which is different for a change. For disclaimer if I need to repeat it Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart and Idea Factory and Nyx belongs to decode9. See you all at the finish line.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Familiar Faces.**

* * *

The two walked toward Planeptune and Nyx looked at Nepgear "So um...you said your HDD needed time to recharge. Why is that?" Nyx asked her.

"Well we goddesses were born from the wishes and beliefs of the people of Gamindustri. Though those wishes and beliefs strength is both a blessing and curse to us." Nepgear began to explain

"Our goddess forms are strong enough to level entire lands and nations. Yet if we stay in them for too long we risk endangering our human bodies. An hour is the most stress our human bodies can handle in our goddess form." She explained.

"Then after that it takes fifteen minutes for a recharge right?" Nyx asked and Nepgear nods.

"That beeping you heard earlier. It was warning me that my hour was nearly up." Nepgear told her.

As their conversation ended the two had arrived at the Planeptune Gates which seemed heavily guard by soldiers and towered turrets on each side of the gate.

"Wow a little overkill wouldn't you say." Nyx said looking at the many defenses.

"You have to be especially when you have three nations gunning for you." Nepgear stated firmly as she approached one of the guards who quickly stiffened his stance.

"Anything to report?" She questioned.

"No ma'am. There has been no activity." He firmly stated.

"Good keep me posted." She ordered as she and Nyx walked through the gate.

Once they got past the gate she saw Planeptune in its full glory. A city filled with everything a person needs food stores, banks, and even your occasional game shops.

"Wow I didn't think Planeptune would be this huge! Especially from above." Nyx said.

Nepgear only giggled "Why thank you. I did have my own input on some of these places but there is a place that I truly treasure the most out everything here." She said.

"And where would that be?" Nyx questioned.

"Actually it's this building right here." Nepgear pointed out. Nyx noticed the building it was a single story building with simple black shingled roof along with pearl white to light blue coloring around the whole building but showing signs of age as shown by the pealed paint. Two extra-large windows for people to see out of which inside looked like a simple bakery shop with already people inside.

"A bakery." Nyx said.

"Yeah. The people there are really nice and well they treat you really well. People came from all around Gamindustri just to have a bite. My council wanted to shut it down a put in a factory but I didn't want it to happen so I declared it a landmark here so that they wouldn't demolish it." Nepgear stated a small smile plastered on her face.

"Wow that's really something. I've got to come here sometime." Nyx added.

Nepgear then remembered where she had to be "C'mon we better get to the bascilicom." Nepgear said. Nyx nodded as she followed Nepgear.

It took them about ten minutes to get there but they finally arrived. It was a large ten story high dark blue building with two towers on each end of the bascilicom with interconnecting tunnels going from the towers to the main building.

"Okay now this is a bascilicom." Nyx replied taking in the whole place.

"Yeah it's nothing special but I make it work." Nepgear said as they approached the entrance which was guards holding what appears to be an overly large lance with a sharp tip but above it was the barrel of a gun.

"Afternoon guards." She simply greeted as the guards nodded in response.

Nyx simply walked past them but also taking in their weapons _"Okay I know my gun blade was something but those would cause some damage for sure." _Nyx thought as the two entered the bascilicom.

"Rei! Rei Ryghts! I'm back!" Nepgear called out.

The got Nyx's attention once she said the person's name _"There's a Rei here too!" _ She exclaimed in her thought.

"Well it's about time you got back here." A voice rung out seemingly to be furious.

The heard footsteps coming toward them as a women appeared in front of them.

The woman is about the same height as Nyx but appears older than she looks. Her long pale blue hair combed nicely while a black hairband kept it in place and light gray eyes. She wears a dark blue sleeveless medium length dress with cream highlights that has a black undershirt underneath.

Around the waist is a pale grey to silver colored belt tie in the back into a bow. Underneath are black knee length tight shorts along with knee length white stockings with blue highlight on top accompanied by cream colored shoes. Finally on the left side of her head is a white and blue horn protruding from her head.

"I'm back Rei." Nepgear said.

Rei only sighed "Where were you? The eastern border was attacked and..." Rei began but Nepgear was quick to interrupt.

"It was already dealt with but I had a little help." Nepgear said gesturing toward Nyx.

Nyx at first didn't know what to think of this version of Rei Ryghts. "This little girl helped you." She simply stated as if to make an insult.

"Hey! Who are you calling little!?" Nyx said offended.

"Actually Rei she has some surprising amount of power and it even scared me and you know I rarely ever get scared of something." Nepgear added.

"Though you get scared easily when it comes to spiders." Rei pointed out.

Nepgear paled at what she said "Those things are the devil incarnate. Those eight legged things just give me the creeps. Just thinking about them makes me shiver." Nepgear said.

"You mean the one on your head right now." Rei pointed out.

Nepgear's blood ran cold as she slowly took her hand and patted her head but when she felt it she felt something fuzzy on top of it.

Outside the bascilicom as the residents proceed about their day when a cry of horror somehow echoed throughout Planeptune and even shattered some of the glass windows.

Back inside the bascilicom Nepgear was currently running around trying to take the evil thing off her head while Rei and Nyx watched this unfold after of course making sure that she didn't go deaf from Nepgear's shout.

"Jeez and I thought my sister was a howler." Nyx said. Somehow Rei wasn't much affected by it and only sighed.

"I've grown accustomed to it. Though I'll be getting some more complaints because of this." Rei said still watching Nepgear running around screaming.

"Get it off! Get it off! GET IT OFF!" Nepgear hollered before finally was able to get the spider off her head. She was about to spearhead it with her halberd but then on closer inspection it was nothing more than a stuff toy tied to a long piece of string.

An uncontrollable laugh rang out from above them "Oh man that was totally worth the thirty credits!" The voice laughed which sound like a little girls voice.

Nepgear immediately recognized the voice and her horrified look turned quickly to a look of complete annoyance. "I should have known you would pull a stunt like this." She said gritting her teeth.

"Neptune get down here right now missy!" Nepgear ordered.

"Aw. Looks like the jig is up." the voice now known as Neptune jumped from above them and landed safely.

This version of Neptune is still about a head shorter than Nepgear. She has messy light cyan colored hair along with blue colored eyes to match. Her outfit is a black colored parka hoodie with blue accents along the sleeves and the hem of the parka. The hoodie part of the parka is dark blue with black inside it and two large pockets in front with blue D-pad symbols on the front. She wears blue leggings that are striped black along with black running shoes with cyan colored highlights around it.

"Um... hey big sis." Neptune said nervously.

"Neptune shouldn't you have been doing something today?" Nepgear questioned.

"I've already got it done sis no need to worry about the paperwork okay." Neptune added then she spotted Nyx standing next to Rei.

Nyx just watched this and slowly blinks _"Okay I have two thoughts on this. First Neptune is SO adorable! Secondly...she actually did work! I thought any version of Neptune hated working!"_ Nyx thought to herself.

"So who's she?" She pointed toward her.

"Sis it's not nice to point but that is Nyx she's someone that help me out getting rid of those soldiers trying to invade Planeptune." Nepgear introduced.

"Hi glad to meet yah. I'm Neptune but I guess you already know that from my sister right." Neptune said.

"Yeah I already do." Nyx said.

"Neptune I need to talk about something with Nyx." Nepgear stated.

"Let me guess something that's on need to know basis." Neptune said as her sister nodded.

"Alright then I'm just going to head into town I'm famished." Neptune smiled as she ran out the door of the bascilicom.

"I'm surprised you didn't give her a punishment." Rei added.

"Oh that'll come later but for now I need to speak with Nyx." Nepgear replied as she gestured Nyx to follow her.

"Bye Miss Ryghts." Nyx said as she followed Nepgear.

She followed Nepgear into what was the outside of the bascilicom on the fifth floor. A balcony in which to view most of Planeptune. "Wow now this a view but why you want to talk to me about?" Nyx questioned.

Nepgear paused a moment before speaking "Okay I'm going to get right to the point. What happened back there on the border? That power you had it didn't seem like any normal energy coming out of a girl like you." Nepgear pointed out.

Nyx slightly flinched _"Don't tell me she figured me out already!" _Nyx screamed internally.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nyx said trying to laugh it off.

"Don't lie to me. I sensed it when you prepared to blow up half the mountain. It felt terrifying and deadly at the same time. So I only ask this. Are you a CPU or are you something else completely?" Nepgear questioned giving her a stern stare that would bore a hole right through Nyx.

Nyx wracked her brain trying to come up with an answer but couldn't. Felt defeated she let out a sigh "Guess there's no hiding now is there." She finally said.

"But what I'm about to say only stays between us. No one else has to get involved in what I'm doing." Nyx said.

"Alright." Nepgear agreed.

Nyx took a deep breath before speaking "Back in my dimension I'm the second CPU Candidate of Lastation." She said. Nepgear raised an eyebrow at what she said.

"What do you mean second? Did something happen to the first candidate?" She questioned.

"From what is was told at least. It's a long story." Nyx said.

"We've got time. So might as well tell." Nepgear simply said.

Nyx explained that yes while she is a CPU Candidate she had the power of an ancient goddess from another dimension and the first CPU Candidate of Lastation who went by Uni was murdered by Ubi an assassin who was part of ASIC back in her dimension. She even went into explaining the events of what happened in the Ultra Dimension where she was sent to control her new powers and that this Inu girl showed up and nearly killed both the CPU and CPU Candidate of Lowee.

"So with that I've been jumping dimensions trying to find any leads on them so I can hopefully stop them before anything worse comes to pass." Nyx finished explaining.

Nepgear took her time to process all this information that she was given before she could come up with an answer "From what you told me this Ubi person is dangerous and has a weapon that could even kill CPUs and Candidates correct?" Nepgear questioned.

"Yep." Nyx answered. Nepgear then thought for a moment before finally answering.

"Okay... I believe you." Nepgear said.

Nyx was at first shocked that Nepgear believed her "Wait you do?" She questioned surprised as Nepgear nodded.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I besides better me to believe you than one of the other CPUs here." Nepgear pointed out.

"Speaking of which why are the other CPUs fighting this war and you aren't? Is there a reason for it in the first place?" Nyx questioned

Nepgear simply sighed "I really don't see the point in fight a pointless war when there really won't be any winner. I'm not sure why they want to fight in this war. Whatever reason they have to fight I could care less about." Nepgear stated.

Nyx took a step back at what she said "So you really don't care what happens to them... do you?" Nyx questioned.

Nepgear shook her head "Nope not at all. Besides this Ubi and Inu people you described sounds a lot more dangerous than the other CPUs right now." Nepgear stated.

"Uh yeah... right." Nyx said.

_"Nepgear doesn't know that each nation can benefit from each other if they would only give each other a chance. But I can't help but feel like she's hiding something else." _Nyx thought.

"Say Nyx I have a question for you if you don't mind me asking." Nepgear replied.

"Sure I might have an answer." Nyx smiled.

"Do you have a place to stay? Because if you don't you could always stay here at the bascilicom." Nepgear suggested.

Nyx pondered her questioned for a moment before answering "Well...if you're sure that you want me around. Cause who knows if Ubi comes around she'll more than likely try and kill any CPU that crosses her. Not to mention she isn't fond of me." Nyx said.

Nepgear nodded "I'm sure besides I like to see her try to get to me." Nepgear replied confidently.

"Okay then I'll stay if you like." Nyx agreed.

"I'll get something set up for you. Neptune has a habit of snoring in her sleep... very loudly too." Nepgear shivered remembering the time she couldn't sleep at night and had to get ear plugs.

"Noted." Nyx replied with a small laugh as that was something else that didn't seem to change at all.

With that Nepgear left to prepare for tonight having an extra guest.

Nyx looked again from the balcony and as she took in the view of Planeptune admiring the buildings and such. However she noticed down below that Neptune was running off heading toward the Planeptune gate and she seemed really excited about something.

"Now where are you going?" Nyx muttered as she saw her run off. Curious she saw the nearest building toward her that was easily fifty feet away.

She got on the edge of the balcony, crouched and with all her might jumped toward the building. When the building was in range with a wave of her hand she created a platform that would catch her fall.

She landed safely on the platform and then onto the building. Not wanting to lose sight of Neptune she ran across the roof of the buildings and followed her toward the gates.

"What is she up too?" She asked herself as she continued to follow the candidate jumping from roof to roof.

Once got to the gates Nyx was finally able to catch up but Neptune already passed through the gate "Okay let's figure out where you're going Neptune." She muttered as she continued the chase.

For about another ten minutes she followed her to what looked like an old farm house that was abandoned a long time ago but still standing. Neptune went up to the old house and knocked three times in quick succession and then two loud knocks. The door opened and Neptune went inside.

_"Well not going to know what's going on from out here might as well get a closer peek." _Nyx thought as she carefully made her way toward the old farm house.

When she got close enough she was able to hear voices coming from inside.

"Neptune why of all places did you chose here?!" A young girl's voice chimed.

"Hey c'mon give me some credit will yah it's like a hundred times better than that cave in Lowee." Neptune's voice said.

"It's becoming harder and harder to meet up like this." Another voice rang out but much softer.

"Agreed, eventually our sisters will catch on and we'll be in a lot of trouble if we're caught." A young yet refined voice spoke.

"Yeah I know but we can still spend time together right." Neptune said.

"Even if our sisters are acting like giant knuckleheads and want to fight all the time." The first girl's voice said again.

_"I swear that girls' voice sounds really familiar but I can't put my finger on it." _Nyx thought but before she could think about it one of her footsteps stepped on a twig and snapped it.

"Hey did you hear that?" The soft spoken girl said.

"Neptune we're you followed? Tell me you weren't followed." The first girl's voice said again.

"Whoever is there please come out." The refined girl's voice asked.

Reluctant Nyx comes to the door and gives a nervous smile "Umm...Hi." Nyx says as four pairs of eyes stared at her.

* * *

**F3: Sorry to leave it at cliff hanger but hey got keep it interesting. This has been Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**F3: Hello all you happy readers. Fireuser3 here with chapter 3 of this newest fic. Now before I get started disclaimers are needed here. First, Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. Second, the OC character featured in this Nyx belongs to decode9 who has let me use her for this. With that out of the way, I'll see you at the finish.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Candidate Quartet.**

* * *

_"This was probably the worst idea ever." _Nyx thought to herself as four pairs of eyes were now staring at her.

"Great job Neptune you led someone to us and now we might be in big trouble. Thanks a lot." The first girl said in a huff.

"Hey how was I supposed to know that she was following me?" Neptune argued back.

Nyx got a look at them one by one starting with the first girl that spoke.

She was about Neptune's height with black raven colored hair with three streaks of silver highlights going down them that is in two high pigtails kept in two grey ribbons and silver colored eyes to match. She wears a charcoal to dark grey colored dress that shows off some of her back which connects to a charcoal to dark grey dress collar with white frills underneath along with grey armor on the lower chest with white frills underneath the dress. On her arms are long black gloves that almost reach her shoulders with grey shoulder and arm guards above them with interconnecting silver segments on each arm. She wears long black socks the reach her lower thigh but just above the knees with both grey leg and knee guards as she wears black heels shoes with ankle guards above the shoes.

_"Not sure who this is... maybe she's this dimensions version of Uni... but then again I might be mistaken." _Nyx thought.

"You should have been more aware of your surroundings Neptune. Jeez." The girl said.

"Whatever you say tsundere." Neptune said. That got the girls attention.

"Don't call me a tsundere! I'm not one and never will be one got that!" The girl roared.

Nyx just blinked at the girl and sighed holding back a laugh as well _"Never mind...it's Noire." _She thought.

"Noire please calm down your scaring little red over here." The refined girl said as the soft spoken girl that hid behind her started to quiver a little. Noire saw this and immediately settled down.

The soft spoken girl then came into view. She was smaller than the rest of them only coming to Noire's chest. She has lightly tanned skin and crimson colored hair that frames her face with bright blue colored eyes that seem to shine. She wore a bright red kimono styled dress that falls off the shoulders and mostly covers her hands with hints of gold ascents around the sleeves and skirt. Underneath the kimono is a white undershirt with small red lines going down each side of the shirt. Around her lower waist is a black leather belt with a big red ribbon tied into a bow. She wears white ankle length socks with wooden sandals. Around her neck in a necklace with a ruby hanging from it.

_"Okay... I'm drawing a blank on which this is... wait a minute... that couldn't be." _Nyx thought looking at the shy girl.

Noire then sighed "Sorry to have raised my voice Blanc." Noire apologized.

The girl now known as Blanc simply nodded "T-That's... okay." Blanc softly spoke.

The refined girl stepped in "You forget Blanc scares easily right." The girl reminded Noire.

_"So that's Blanc... talk about a complete one eighty on her personality and appearance." _She thought then realized something about all of them.

_"Wait if that one is Noire, and that's Blanc, already met Neptune then that could only mean..." _She thought as she then looked at the last girl in the room.

She stood the just an inch shorter than Noire when it comes to height. She has light blonde hair with orange tips at the ends that has a shuriken styled hair pin on her side and has bright green eyes. Her attire consists of a light topaz kunoichi style outfit that shows a bit of cleavage with amber colored accents around the collar. She wears a light brown kunoichi belt around her waist with a kanji symbol in the middle of it along with a simple yellow undershirt she has underneath her outfit. She wears black yoga style pants that show off her curves along with orange strapped shoes with gold colored straps and white heels that reach above the ankle.

_"By process of elimination...this must be Vert." _Nyx thought.

"Sorry if I forgot okay." Noire sighed.

"Just be weary of that next time okay." The refined girl said.

Neptune then chimed in "Um girls not to break this up but we kind of have an issue now." Neptune reminded them.

Noire was the first to catch on "Don't look at me. I'm not the one who got followed." Noire remarked.

"Um...If I may speak for a moment please." Nyx interrupted.

The girls then looked at her again before she spoke "I didn't mean to simply barge in on you girls but I was following Neptune because I got curious of where she was going and well sometimes my curiosity can get the better of me." Nyx tried to say.

"And who are you? How do you know Neptune anyway?" Noire questioned.

"My names Nyx. As for how I know Neptune it's because her sister introduced me to her a while back." Nyx answered.

"Yeah, plus I doubt she's going to rat us out because of this." Neptune simply stated.

"How would you know Neptune?" Blanc asked kindly.

"Just call it a hunch." Neptune said smiling.

The refined girl was next to speak "Well if Neptune trusts you then I guess it wouldn't hurt then. I am Vert, CPU Candidate of Leanbox." She introduced herself.

_"Nailed it." _Nyx thought looking at Vert.

Blanc was next to speak "Um... my names Blanc. I'm Lowee's CPU Candidate... nice to meet you." Blanc introduced slightly bowing to Nyx.

Noire was last one to speak "I'm Noire. CPU Candidate of Lastation. Glad to meet you." Noire introduced herself.

"Wow four candidates in one place but why are all of you meeting up here anyway?" Nyx questioned.

Vert sighed "It's the only place where our sisters wouldn't care to look for us."

"Plus it's a good place to talk about our day and get the chance to do quests together as a group." Neptune said.

"However it's beginning to harder and harder to meet up like this. Eventually our sisters will catch on to us." Blanc stated softly.

Noire only grunted "At least your sisters spend time for you. My sister doesn't seem to pay attention to me even when I ask her." Noire said with a somber expression.

Neptune placed a hand on her friends shoulder "Hey I'm sure when this war is all over things will go back to how they were." Neptune said trying to cheer up Noire.

"I wish things were back to how it was. Without the fighting or the war. Just simple friendly competition between all of us." Noire said her expression thickened.

This did catch Nyx's attention "So wait a minute there wasn't a Console War between all of the CPUs." Nyx asked and they all shook their heads in unison.

"Our oracles told us that it was friendly competition between nations for shares such as special tournaments and stuff. But all that is all gone because of my sister." Noire said her expression saddened.

Nyx began to ponder some thoughts _"From what Noire is saying her sister started this whole war. Planeptune wishes to remain neutral in it and even Nepgear says she didn't care what happened to the three nations or its CPUs. I smell a set up but not entirely sure." _Nyx thought.

"What if I can help?" Nyx questioned.

Noire eyes widened in her statement "Really you helping with what? Ending this stupid conflict. HA! Good luck with that cause my sister is hell bent on trying to take over Planeptune and the rest of the nations as well." Noire added.

"Well I don't know if I don't at least try. Then maybe I can help Leanbox and Lowee as well but Lastation comes first. Noire, is it possible I come to Lastation to help?" Nyx questioned.

Noire simply shrugged her shoulders "You can but I don't see talking to my sister would help with anything." Noire said.

"Good I'll be there tomorrow besides it's getting pretty late. Plus we don't want Nepgear to get worried about you Neptune." Nyx said.

"Oh right we better be getting back. See you girls later." Neptune waved as they began to leave the old farm house.

"Till next time Neptune." Vert said waving back.

"So long for now." Blanc said softly. Noire simply waved goodbye as Nyx and Neptune began making their way back to Planeptune.

Slowly but surely the two made back as they passed through the gates and into the city part of the nation.

Neptune then spoke "Hey Nyx." She said.

"Hey Neptune something bothering you?" Nyx questioned.

"Are you sure you can help solve the problem with Lastation and the other nations?" Neptune questioned.

Nyx carefully thought over her questioned before answering "Well... doing it on my own will be difficult but maybe an extra hand would be better than just me." Nyx said then looking at Neptune.

"What do you say helping out Nep?" She questioned.

Neptune got confused at the nickname "Nep?" She questioned.

"Saying your full name over and over gets really old really quick so I've shortened it to just Nep which really rolls off the tongue." Nyx smiled.

"That is if you don't mind." Nyx said quickly.

"Actually I kind of like it. It's way better than saying 'Neptune' all the time." Nep added.

"And yep I'll help you out Nyx. But doesn't that mean you'll have to help my sister too?" She added.

"You know I never thought of that but I guess better nip this problem in the bud." Nyx said as she turned to Neptune.

"Is there anything your sister is possibly hiding or why she's deciding to remain neutral in this war?" Nyx questioned.

Neptune simply shook her head "Not sure if anything I would ask Rei she's been around my sis the longest. So she might know a thing or two." Neptune suggested.

"Right." Nyx said.

_"To think I have to ask the one person who looks like my teacher from the Ultra Dimension." _She thought as they were back in the bascilicom.

"Well no better time than the present." Nyx added reinvigorated.

"You might want to check her quarters she normally their by now. It's on the third floor and first door to the right just when you come up the stairs." Neptune directed.

"Thanks Nep." Nyx thanked as she went on her way.

Three floors later she came to the door that was presumably Rei Ryghts room "Well here goes." Nyx said as she knocked.

"Who is it?" Rei's voice could be heard through the door.

"It's Nyx. Can I come in?" She asked.

"Alright." Rei answered.

Nyx opened the door and entered Rei room. It was a nice bedroom composed of the usual white painted walls and standard carpeting with hand drawn pictures on her walls. In one of the corners is an easel stand with a large sheet of paper which what looks like the beginning of a picture but not yet complete with multiple utensils on the stand. Next to the bed is a night stand with a lamp light and a digital alarm clock. A door the leads to the bathroom and a large close in closet for her clothes and anything miscellaneous.

Rei was currently reading a book and in purple night clothes "Hey Nyx is something up?" Rei asked not looking away from her book.

"Actually there's something I need to ask you." Nyx began.

"I might have an answer. Depending on what you ask." Rei told her simply.

Nyx took in a breath before she spoke "Why is Nepgear remaining neutral in this war?" She questioned.

Rei flinched but only slightly as if trying to figure out how to answer Nyx's question. With one hand she closed her book remembering her place that she left off before answering.

"Hm... That's a tough one to answer. Some think she remained neutral because she didn't want to see anyone in her nation getting hurt by the constant violence. But from what I understand she wants all the nations to be equal and not have to wage war like Gray Heart declared." Rei said.

"But that's just Lastation. What about Lowee and Leanbox?" She questioned.

"Lowee originally didn't want anything with the war but there involved because from what I've heard from Lowee's oracle that Lastation launched an attack upon Lowee's capital and a day later Lowee declared war on Lastation and they've been going at ever since." Rei explained.

"Okay but what about Leanbox?" Nyx questioned.

Rei shook her head "I don't think Leanbox wants to get involved especially with there ports destroyed because of Lastation." Rei added.

"But that's basically cutting them off from the rest of the nations." Nyx replied.

"You know what I think. I think something else is going on in Lastation that we just don't know about. Something sinister." Rei theorized.

"So right now it's just Lowee and Lastation going at each other." Nyx summarized.

"For now at least but I'm pretty Leanbox will retaliate after their ports are back up and working again." Rei added.

Nyx only grumbled "Well this is just peachy. Why can't the CPUs just get along!?" Nyx shouted.

A knock echoed from the door stopping her rant before it could begin "Nyx you in their?" Neptune's voice came from behind the door.

"Yeah." Nyx answered.

"Sis wanted me to let you know that a room has been set up for you." Neptune replied back.

"Alright thanks." Nyx said before remembering something.

"Oh right. Hey Nep. Is your sister still awake?" Nyx asked quickly.

"Sorry Nyx. She's already hit the sack and is snoozing like a log." Neptune said.

"Drat." She said as she snapped her fingers in response.

_"Though probably asking her right now would be a bad idea so I might as well go to Lastation tomorrow and figure out what's really going on." _Nyx thought.

"Thanks anyway Nep." Nyx said. She then turned her attention back to Rei who was looking at her with a curious look again.

"Um... what are you doing?" Nyx questioned as Rei got a little too close to her.

"Would you mind if I draw you?" Rei asked.

"Huh? You want to what?" Nyx questioned confused at what she just asked.

"To draw you. It's sort of a hobby of mine to draw people. That is if you don't mind of course." Rei explained.

Nyx blinked for a moment before smiling "Sure I don't mind I just haven't been asked that question before." Nyx answered.

Rei only smiled back "Great! Thank you Nyx." Rei said as Nyx took a spot on Rei's bed.

An hour later and a well done drawing of Nyx that Rei finished Nyx headed to where the guest bedroom was and decided to call it a night not until having some wavering thoughts in her mind.

_"Okay not much to go on but I'm sure I'll figure something else once I get to Lastation. Maybe figure out why the CPU decided to declare war in first place. I just hope it doesn't end up with someone getting killed in the end of this." _Nyx thought as she let sleep take hold of her and she drifted off sleep hoping for a brighter day ahead.

* * *

**F3: And that's chapter three everybody. Looks like Nyx will be heading toward Lastation and paying a visit to Gray Heart. Will she find the answers she seeks or is there a bigger problem on the horizon? Till next time I'm Fireuser3 Blazing out!**

* * *

**Editor's Note: Hey everyone decode9 here, and I hope you enjoyed the New Dimension Arc of this story so far. We know of the war, but don't know why or who is behind it. Though things are bound to be learned in the upcoming Lastation Arc where we will yet again meet Noire, but also this Lastation's CPU. Well then until next time this has been decode9!**


	4. Chapter 4

**F3: Hey readers welcome back and it is chapter four of my story and before we hop right into it as usual the disclaimers. The rights to Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart and the OC character Nyx belongs to my fellow author/sibling/editor decode9. With that done I'm Fireuser3 and see you at the finish line.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: To Lastation We Shall Go.**

* * *

Morning shined upon Planeptune and it's people who lived in it however Nyx was already up, changed and ready to start the day with a bang.

"Well here's to a brand new day." Nyx smiled as she headed downstairs towards the kitchen where Neptune and Nepgear were already waiting for her with Rei doing the cooking.

"So what's on everyone's agenda today?" Nyx questioned.

Neptune who was still half asleep gave a yawn before answering "Who knows? I'll probably head toward the arcade for the billionth time this month." Neptune said with a bored look.

Nepgear who was wide awake took a sip of her morning coffee before she spoke "I've got some quests to take care of if you want to tag along little sis." Nepgear added.

"Sure why not. It's better than staying in this boring place everyday." Neptune said groggingly.

"Prehaps this will get you going." Rei said finishing their meals.

"For Nepgear sunny side up with two sides of toast and for Neptune two pancakes with some fried and sliced eggplants." Rei said setting their meals down in front of them.

"Thanks Rei. I'm probably going to need this." Nepgear said. Neptune already digging into the pancakes slicing them up piece by piece while having a piece of the eggplant.

Nyx simply looked at Neptune then the eggplant and then back up to Neptune _"And mark another thing that makes this Neptune different than the other." _Nyx thought as she mentally put that thought deep in her mind.

"What about you Nyx any plans for you or are you just passing through?" Nepgear questioned.

Nyx came up with something on the fly "Actually, I was going to explore Planeptune some more. You know get a feel of the place." Nyx lied but still kept a straight face.

Nepgear only smiled "Sure there's lots to do here but only if you really look."

"Great I'll do just that." Nyx said as she headed toward the exit of the bascilicom.

_"Sorry Nepgear but I'm going to end this war before it gets worse." _Nyx thought with an objective in mind.

Once out of the bascilicom and Planeptune she began walking toward the border of the two neighboring nations "As much as flying would help I don't want to be seen by the other CPU so having to walk it is the only thing I can do." Nyx said to herself.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" A voice came from behind her.

Nyx nearly jumped out of her shoes as she gave a yelp of surprise, turned around fast with her weapon summoned with a finger on the trigger only to find that the person behind her was...Neptune.

"Nep! What are you doing? Better yet why are you here with me?!" Nyx shouted.

Neptune only gave her a simply smile "Because I wanted to follow you silly. Besides I haven't even seen what Lastation even looks like." Neptune said getting all stary eyed.

"Well then your going to have to wait cause your going to back to Planeptune." Nyx said sternly.

"Oh c'mon please. Plus you did ask me to come along yesterday." Neptune begged.

Nyx groans "Which was a bad idea. No Nep besides your sister would kill me if she found out you followed me." Nyx said.

"She's going to find out eventually and wonder why your going to Lastation dragging her sister into it." Neptune countered.

"Oh and who's going to tell her that." Nyx said putting her hands on her hips.

Neptune only folded her arms and gave her a knowing look. Nyx knew then she was beat and gave an annoyed sigh "Fine. But stay close to me okay." Nyx ordered as the two now headed toward Lastation.

**=HDN=**

Meanwhile in Lastation's bascilicom the CPU was currently talking to someone on the phone.

The CPU is a slightly tanned skinned women who wore a black underarmor shirt that reaveles part of her stomach with a dark silver combat vest that has various pockets on the front of it. Like Noire she has long raven colored hair that is kept in a single braid that drapes over her left shoulder. She also has brght silver colored eyes that could peirce right through someone. She wears a charcoal grey colored knee length skirt with black trimmings around it and black knee length socks along with simple silver shoes to go with.

The was CPU Gray Heart . Uni who was having a conversation with someone over the phone.

"Look what more do you need from me I already told you what happened with my soldiers. They got scared by some massive power and fled before they ended up as ashes in the wind. I'm not sending my soldiers much less my rookies back out there because you..." Uni ranted but was cut off by the other on the line.

_"I'd watch my tongue if I were you Gray Heart or need I remind you about who we have in our possession." _The voice on the other side said the voice being altered so couldn't tell whether it was a male or female.

Uni stopped her ranting and calmed down before she said anything she would regret. She left out a sigh of defeat knowing she couldn't argue the situation she was in.

"Alright... what do you want me to do next?" Uni said with a defeated scowl.

_"Good girl. For now I don't have nothing for you yet but I be sure to be ready at a moments notice. Until the next call Gray Heart." _The voice said before the line was cut leaving behind that dull noise.

Uni hung up to silence the noise but even though she silenced it loud thoughts were already invading her mind as she was trying to wrack her brain around the situation. However no matter how hard she thought she couldn't find a possible solution to the problem at hand and not to mention she made enemies with both Lowee and Leanbox who are both out for her head. To Uni things were only going from bad to worse everyday.

"How'd I end up in this predicament?" She muttered to herself before slouching into a corner and brought her legs and knees together and curled herself into a ball and sat there hoping that this torture would be over for her.

**=HDN=**

Meanwhile after a long trip through the mountain range which acts as the border between the nation they finally made it to Lastation. When they got in the city it looked far more steam punkish than her Lastation back home. Almost at every turn there were forges where people can stop and forge a weapon or anything else that they might need to their liking while still having a friendly atmosphere to it as well and including places that ever person might need.

"Okay. Colored me impressed and send me to a museum this place is amazing." Nyx commented.

"Wow I never actually had the chance to see Lastation. Talk about taking your breath away." Neptune added.

"Why thanks you two. Lastation is quite the place isn't." A familiar voice rung out just beside them. The both turned and notice Noire who was currently carrying a box full of materials for weapon forging.

"Hey Noire! What's a buzzing cousin." Neptune greeted giving a cheeky grin.

"Hey Neptune. I would like to play but as you can see I'm a little busy." Noire said as she lugged around the box.

"But weren't you the one that told me to come over to Lastation to help with your sister?" Nyx pointed out.

"I know but I've got to deliver this over to the forge cause there out of materials to make new stuff." Noire added.

Nyx thought for a moment before she spoke "How about we help you out with the deliveries then you could tell us whats going on with your sister?" She asked.

Noire pondered the question for a moment before she nodded "Alright you got a deal but there's a ton of these boxes and they need to be delivered to the right forges here in Lastation." Noire explained.

"And uh... just out of curiosity... just how many forges are in Lastation exactly?" Neptune questioned.

"Oh about fifty forges in total but I've already done about twenty of them so far. And that's without me having to transform." Noire added.

"Well then if there's thirty of them left then let's each take ten and bring them over to where they need to go that way it'll much faster and you don't have to waste so much energy." Nyx suggested.

"Not a bad idea Nyx. Alright it's worth a shot so let's do it. Just grab a box and make sure you read where the address is before you deliver it okay." Noire ordered as she gestured to the wagon that had nine more boxes left in it.

"You got it." Nyx said grabbing one of them.

"Aye-Aye captain." Neptune said giving a mock salute as she to grabbed one.

"Alright let's go." Noire said she headed straight ahead while Neptune head to the right and Nyx to the left.

It took about a full hour due to Neptune not following the address on the box and Nyx who made the wrong delivery to the wrong address one time but none the less it was finally complete.

"Okay lugging around boxes full of materials and delivering to the right address is tough work. How in the world do you do it Noire?" Neptune said her arms feeling like rubber as she slouch on the bench they were sitting at. Nyx simply rubbed her shoulders who tried carrying two at one time.

"Yeah even my shoulders are stiff as an ironing board." Nyx added.

Noire wasn't really that much effected but still felt some fatigue.

"Well I consider it part of my training so to speak. Carrying around those materials not only works on your arms but your upper body as well and helps build your endurance." Noire explained.

Neptune only looked at Noire strangely "Really I thought it was you punching through walls was your thing." Neptune rebutted, but that only seemed to annoy Noire more than anything.

"I could always send you flying back to Planeptune if you like Neptune." Noire said in a menacing voice cracking her knuckles as if readying to fight.

Neptune simply put her arms and hands up in defense "Wait I didn't mean that! It was just a joke! Please don't send me flying!" Neptune begged but was interrupted by Noire who burst out in laughter.

Neptune only stared at her before realizing she just got tricked "Oh not cool Noire." Neptune said.

"I got you good that time." Noire said her laughter now down to a giggle.

"Alright I deserved that one." Neptune admitted.

Nyx simply looked at Noire _"Wow who'd thought that Noire would have a bit of a trickster side of her...wonder if that's the same with my sister." _Nyx thought.

Then Nyx remembered why she came in the first place "Oh right. Hey Noire since now all the delivers are done maybe you want to tell me what's going on with your sister?" Nyx asked.

Noire closed her eyes and ponders Nyxs reply "Well...it's kinda hard to say." Noire began.

"Really how so?" Nyx questioned.

"Hm... how do I put this? My sister tends to put on a straight face like one of those poker players but I feel she's trying to hide her emotions from me and the rest of the staff." Noire said.

Neptune seemed to be confused by what she said "Why would she want to hide her emotions? Wouldn't that just make her... I don't know... a stale person to be around." Neptune said.

Noire only sighed "I know but for some reason I think she's hiding something from me and maybe you can help her Nyx." Noire said worringly.

Nyx only smiled "I'll try my best."

This made Noire smile "Thanks Nyx, this means a lot." Noire added.

"So which way is it to the bascilicom?" Neptune questioned.

"Just follow me." Noire said as she gestured them to follow and followed they did.

After so many twists and turns they finally made it to the bascilicom which looks like an extra large hunters hut that's about fifteen stories high up with wooden style roofing and windows all around the circular building on each floor.

As usual guards were posted in front of the bascilicom. Noire and company approached the bascilicom "Hey guards I'm back from the job." She informed.

"Lady Noire. Miss Uni is waiting for you inside apparently she's knitting... again." The guard informed her.

"She knitting again... great." Noire groaned as she face-palmed.

_"How come I'm not surprised that it's Uni... I think I'm sensing a pattern here." _Nyx thought.

"Alright I'll see if I can talk to her." Noire said begrudgingly. The guards then pointed there attention to the other two.

"And what about them? Are they with you?" The guard questioned.

"Yes there with me." Noire added.

"Very well. Just make sure that cause any problems while there here." He warned.

"Gotcha. C'mon you two let's head inside." Noire said as they headed inside the bascilicom.

When they got inside some of the staff greeted Noire as usual as they made there toward the living quarters of the bascilicom. When they arrived the living area had wooden tiles complete with a fireplace surrounded by limestone to make it stick out. The furniture included a normal coach and love-seat along with a simple chair which was currently occupied by a certain raven haired CPU who was; like the guard said knitting.

"Oh boy not this again." Noire said getting her sisters attention.

"Yeah sis? What going on?" Uni replied not taking her eyes off her knitting.

"Your knitting... again." Noire added.

"Yes and what's the problem with that." Uni countered.

"You only knit whenever you feel stressed or something's on your mind and from the looks of it I take the latter of the two options." Noire replied.

"It's none of your concern. I have things under control." Uni replied confidently.

Noire only folded her arms in remark "Oh sure like you always do. Then why are our shares low and what happened to our oracle or do you have that under control too." Noire retorted.

Uni stopped knitting and put her stuff down before she spoke "Noire I'm only going to say this one time and only once. If you don't leave in the next thirty seconds or I'll having you doing chores till your bodies sore until next month." Uni growled giving out a menacing glare.

Noire gulped trying to stay on her sisters good side "Hehehe... sorry." Noire backed away and decided to take Neptune on a tour of the bascilicom leaving Nyx to deal with her sister.

Uni however continued her knitting without being interrupted but Nyx decided to take a seat beside her.

"Hey Uni. My names Nyx nice to meet you." Nyx introduced herself extending her hand in greeting which Uni only glance at her and the hand she extended.

"Uni. CPU Gray Heart. Pleasure to meet you." She simply said no emotion behind her voice.

Nyx then withdrew her hand trying to figure out some way to break the ice. Nyx examined this version of Uni then she noticed something around her eyes most importantly they were red and puffy around the edges like she has been crying lately.

"So Uni what are you making anyway?" Nyx questioned.

"Are you going to bother me too? Cause if you are I suggest you don't." Uni warned raising her voice a little.

"Just trying to strike up a conversation here. You know something that people do all the time." Nyx replied back not even phased by the warning.

Uni stopped knitting again setting her stuff down on the coffee table in front of her before getting up from her seat and walked away.

Nyx only sighed a bit annoyed _"Okay guess I'm going to have to play a little hard ball." _Nyx thought as she got up and followed.

"Hey wait up a minute will yah!" Nyx called out but Uni didn't wait.

She did manage to catch up to Uni "Man you walk fast you know. Even with all that gear you're wearing." She commenting.

"Flattery isn't going to get you any favors. Now go away or better yet go back to you own dimension." Uni said. Nyx was shocked that Uni was quick to figure out she was from a different dimension.

"Okay now how'd you know that about me?" She questioned. Uni only seemed to grow more irritated by her tailgater.

"I noticed the moment you stepped into my bascilicom and in which you also possessed Lastation share energy but not from here. Ergo your probably from a different dimension and probably a CPU or CPU Canidate." Uni explained.

Nyx only blinked at this sudden information "Wow... your good." Nyx said.

"It wasn't hard. Now please leave me be." Uni said growing frustrated.

"No can do sister. Plus the fact that your sister is concerned for you and she thinks your hiding something from her." Nyx explained.

Uni stopped in her tracks which made her stop to "So c'mon I can tell somethings eating away at you." Nyx said calmly.

Uni balled her hands into fists and squeezed till they were white. Nyx backed away thinking that she was going to get punched into next week but to her surprise the goddess let out a sigh before letting her fists reopen.

"Fine since it seems your just going to pester me until I tell you." Uni replied then turned toward Nyx.

"But what I'm going to tell stays between us and only us got it." Uni warned.

Nyx nodded her head in agreement _"Now we're getting somewhere." _Nyx thought as she interanlly smiled.

"Just follow me and be quiet okay." Uni added as Nyx followed her hoping to maybe get some answers from the CPU and maybe find the cause behind this war.

* * *

**F3: And cut! Sorry to leave you all with a cliffhanger but hey thats life. Don't worry chapter five should explain everything...I think. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing out!**

* * *

**Editors Note: Hey guys decode9 here yet again. Originally this chapter was longer as the conversation with Uni/Gray Heart was included, but was cut. Fire wanted to save things for the next chapter and has gone through a couple of edits. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	5. Chapter 5

**F3: ...I think you all know this by now but as always just in case for those who didn't the last four times. Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs both Idea Factory and Compile Heart. Also OC character Nyx belongs to author decode9. I would highly suggest you check out his stories. I'm Fireuser3 and see you at at the finishline.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Answers.**

* * *

Nyx continued to follow Uni for a good fifteen minutes before arriving at two double doors which opened automatically when Uni got close. Past the doors is Uni's office in which contains the basics what a CPU needs with a desk to work on only with computer and other assortments.

There was a fireplace in the wall behind her desk as well so that she could keep warm during cold days. There was also two sets of chairs in front of her desk for any company she had. Finally a large window that overlooks Lastation.

Uni took her place behind her desk and gestured Nyx to take a seat in which Nyx did.

"Alright you wanted to ask me something so ask and you better make it quick cause I really don't have a lot of patience's." Uni said still annoyed from earlier.

"Okay so... honestly I don't know where to start because well it does sound like that you had a hand in attacking both Lowee and Leanbox and because of that they're both at war with Lastation because of what you did in each nation except Planptune." Nyx began.

"So what exactly are you asking?" Uni questioned arcing an eyebrow.

"What I'm asking is why did you do all this and for what purpose does it serve?" Nyx questioned the goddess in front of her.

Uni pondered the dimension traveling girl's question a moment as if trying to put into words what she was going to say.

"Nyx was it. Have ever had something or someone you've always wanted to protect no matter what it costs?" Uni questioned which just seemed to confuse the young goddess herself for a moment.

"Well...yes my sister back home where I'm from but what does that have to do with what I asked just now?" Nyx questioned back.

"I feel the same way about wanting to protect my sister but I know she can take care of herself because I trust her. But there is one thing other than my sister I wanted to protect." Uni said as she got up from her desk and over toward the large window as she folded her arms behind her back.

"Come here a moment." Uni gestured as Nyx followed her over toward the window and look outside and saw Lastation in all of it's glory.

"Tell me Nyx what do you see down there?" Uni questioned.

Nyx not knowing what Uni was meaning answered "Um...well its Lastation. A nice place to be at when it comes to forging weapons right." Nyx answered.

"No...look a little closer." Uni said.

"More importantly look right there." She added as she pointed toward a spot in the towns square. Nyx looked at where she pointed and noticed people were gathered chatting away about there daily lifes.

"Its all those people down there." Nyx answered.

"Correct. All those people that wonder through the streets, whether young, old, male or female alike I consider them as my family and I try my best to provide what they need." Uni said wisely.

_"Wow who knew this Uni could philosophical." _Nyx thought to herself a small smile.

"So you would understand if anything happened to anyone of them I would take very much offense to that." She growled.

"But then there are time's you just can't do anything." She added solemnly.

"Huh?" Nyx said confused.

"You want me to answer your question Nyx well then. The reason why this whole thing began was because someone kidnapped a very special someone from Lastation. I think you might have noticed." Uni finally answered.

Nyx thought a moment before realizing that there was something or more like someone missing.

"Right your oracle. But hold on you mean your oracle was kidnapped and more importantly why is this oracle special?" Nyx questioned.

Uni thought a moment before she spoke out "You have any fears Nyx? Anything in particular." She questioned.

"Um...does fear of going berserk count." Nyx replied.

"Well then that generates fear energy from you and my oracle would be able to absorb said fear into her body and release it for other things such as summoning monsters to aide her." Uni mentioned.

Nyx wide eyed at this "Whoa! Okay isn't that a little over powered for someone like that." Nyx added.

"It's has one major and fatal weakness. If the fear energy is not release then the user would take on the one that was absorbed fear almost amplifying it ten fold." the goddess added.

Nyx only blink "So the reason behind this was because you oracle was kidnapped and who kidnapped her..." Nyx began.

"Is forcing me to do things for them or they'll blow Lastation off the map." Uni finished.

Nyx looked at her weirdly."Okay how is that even possible?" Nyx asked.

"About half the forges here are propane while the rest are used by coal burners but just got to blow up one thing here to start a chain reaction." Uni mentioned.

"I hate to ask but what?" Nyx questioned already having a guess.

Uni pointed outward in the far distance to what looks like a large factory "See that out there. That has all the propane here in Lastation which is connected by several sewer pipes and those pipes lead into other peoples houses if you set of a large enough explosive in there then..." Uni pause not even wanting to say the next part.

"So basically... Lastation is a big ticking time bomb just waiting for you to make the wrong move." Nyx added.

"Which is why I've been thinking of where my oracle could be at but so far no luck and the fact I have both Lowee's and Leanbox's CPUs to deal with the only one I don't have to worry about is Nepgear since she's apparently gone neutral." Uni replied rubbing her head.

"So your following 'their' orders to protect Lastation from becoming a giant smoking pile of rubble." Nyx said.

"I don't care about Lastation itself but as long as my people are unharmed and my sharacite secured I could always rebuild. Like I said my people are like my family to me." Uni replied her head held low.

Nyx looked at Uni for a moment and pondered what she should do. _"What should I do? Uni is practically being blackmailed with the life of her oracle, and her people unless she follows there orders and then there's the fact that she's on both Lowee and Leanbox hit list, but she really can't do anything without blowing up Lastation in the process... guess there's only one thing I can do to help." _Nyx thought as she came to her decision.

"Okay... I'll help you." Nyx replied.

Uni went wide eyed at her response "Wait... what!?" Uni exclaimed.

"Yeah I wanna help you get Arfoire back and get Lowee and Leanbox off your back." Nyx said confidently.

"But... why?" Uni questioned.

"Even after all I told you. You want to help me." Uni said still stunned about what Nyx said.

Nyx blinked looking at her "Do I need a reason to help someone if they need it?" She replied back.

Uni thoughts went dead as she tried to find words for her to say. A complete stranger from a different dimension who was wanting to help her in her most darkest hour. Uni couldn't help but feel tear drops coming from her eyes as she engulfed the girl in a hug.

"Whoa." Nyx completely caught off guard by the sudden hug

"Um... Uni you okay?" Nyx questioned feeling tears wetting her top.

"Thank you." Uni whispered to her as she then released her. Nyx then looked at Uni eyes watering weren't tears of depression but of relief and hope. Nyx smiled back softly then returned the hug as well.

After a moment Nyx released her as Uni wiped the tears from her eyes and cleared her throat "Hey... can we keep that between us okay?" She asked.

Nyx nodded "Sure I won't tell." She answered.

"So where do you think Arfoire is being held at?" She questioned.

"Well... I have spies in both Leanbox and Lowee but I couldn't get any inside of Planeptune because of how tight there security is. So if your going to check anywhere I'd go for Lowee since we're the closet to it." Uni pointed out.

"Okay I guess I'll grab Neptune and head toward Lowee then and check it out." Nyx said as she was about to leave.

"Not in that outfit your not." Uni interjected.

"Huh? What's wrong with my outfit?" Nyx complained.

"Well for one it's design is similar to that of Lastation which means if one of Lowee's guards catches you wearing that then they would think that I sent you there to spy on Lowee which would equal bad news for me." Uni mentioned.

"Well you do have a point. But what can I do about that?" Nyx questioned. Uni thought a moment before realizing something that she just remembered as she face-palmed.

"Why didn't I think of that?! There's a spy in Lowee that'll help you get inside without any trouble. She's one of my elites that work for Lastation's guild." Uni pointed out.

"So your spy should be able to get me and Neptune in without trouble... right." Nyx added.

"Don't worry it's guarantee." Uni smiled nervous.

"Maybe." She added on in a whisper.

Nyx gave her a questioning look _"Why do I get the feeling this won't be a simple walk in the park." _Nyx thought.

"Well you better go grab Neptune and I'll make the call." Uni said.

"Got it." Nyx said as she left Uni's office and went searching for where ever Noire took Netpune to.

Uni brought out a special black phone that was in her desk that most didn't know she had and dialed the number.

"Hey girl how's it going... great I've got a job for you... well this one is different... Hey that Fenrir came out of nowhere and you know it... I need you to meet someone about part way before getting to Lowee and provide them gear so she won't get noticed and make sure you bring three pairs okay... why... oh let's just say I've got a hunch that my sister might be coming along for the ride... thanks I owe you one." Uni finished talking on the phone and hung up.

**=HDN=**

Nyx after finally finding Neptune wandering Lastation and looking at sharp and pointy weapons they were heading toward the eastern exit even if it meant dragging Neptune with her.

"Oh c'mon Nyx I wasn't going to touch anything honest." Neptune complained.

Nyx then looked back toward her "Sorry Neptune but if your sister figures out you were injured because you were messing with something you shouldn't have then she'll probably serve my head on a silver platter if she found out." Nyx added.

Neptune only gave a pout look puffing her cheeks up like a chipmunk "Meanie." She pouted.

"Yeah get in line and take a number." Nyx retorted smiling a bit.

"Hey wait up!" a familiar voice called out.

Nyx simply groaned "You've got to be kidding me." She muttered turning around and seeing Noire running towards them with a bag in tow full of stuff.

"Don't tell me that you want to come too." Nyx replied.

"Uh huh. Plus I really haven't gotten the chance to see Lowee from what Blanc keeps talking about." Noire stated.

"Oh no. You need to stay here." Nyx said.

"And why's that? You're taking Neptune along so why can't I go?" Noire replied.

Nyx tried to come up with an answer but then recalled what Uni said about Noire.

_"Well Uni said that she can take care of herself and that she trusts her but..." _Nyx thought before she finally gave in.

"Fine but make sure to stay by me okay." Nyx ordered in which Noire gave a simple salute.

"You got it!" She added as they went outside the eastern exit toward the fridged country of Lowee.

_"The only thing wierder than heading to a different Lowee is the fact I'm traveling with Candidate versions of my sister and Neptune. With how things are going I'll probably have a party of them with how this adventure is." _She thought to herself.

**=HDN=**

Meanwhile in a undisclosed location two figure that couldn't be seen due to the darkness of the place.

"How is the progress coming on gathering fear?" one of them said obviously an older female.

"It's a slow progress but we already have at least forty percent of the energy needed but the rest will take time unless we can somehow speed things up." A younger female voice said.

"Hm... that might be difficult but I'm sure our captive can help us provide the answers to our problem." The first voice said as they both looked toward the captives quarters in which dark red and black energy was flowing inside it leading to the captive inside.

The captive inside is a tall and busty women that wears a long black and grey off the shoulders styled dress which currently has multiple cuts in it along with some cuts on the women's skin. She has platinum to a silverish color long hair that currently had splits in it that went in every direction. Along her arms are long black with silverish colored segments across it but her arms were chained being held up by her wrists and one around her neck. Her eyes currently closed and her body showing some signs of malnutrition.

Surrounding her was a dark red and black aura which is being forcibly absorbed into her body unable to release it. This was Arfoire the oracle of Lastation being held captive for what ever kind of purpose the two evildoers have in mind for her.

In her mind she was coming up with a plan to break free _"I have to break free before all of this fear can take over." _Arfoire thought as she waited for the opportunity to present itself.

* * *

**F3: Well everyone that's chapter five in the books. Hope you all enjoyed and if you did leave a reply and tell me what you think. With that said I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**

* * *

**Editor's Note: Lastation is over with, and now it is on to Lowee with Norie joining the party. Now this short arc wasn't meant to have any battles as it was mostly meant as an info dump, and give us a look at our villains. Which if have read my Neptunia stories which are connected to this you'd figure out who they are pretty soon. Anyways till next time this has been decode9.**


	6. Chapter 6

**F3: I'll try and keep this short and sweet this time. Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart respectively. Also the OC character Nyx belongs to author and my brother decode9 in which I suggest reading his stories along with this one. I'm Fireuser3 and see you at the finish line.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Snowy Adventure in Lowee.**

* * *

After leaving Lastation behind them Nyx, Neptune, and Noire were now making average progress as they marched toward Lowee but every inch they get toward Lowee the colder it gets which unfortunately for them they didn't come packing anything to protect themselves from the cold wind that blew on parts of there exposed skin.

Nyx was shivering rubbing her arms together trying to keep herself warm "G-Great I forgot h-how cold L-Lowee can get the further in y-you go." Nyx stuttered obviously the cold effecting her.

"You're t-telling m-me. Too c-cold for m-my taste." Neptune agreed.

Noire let out a sneeze "ACHOO! W-Well at least y-your not we-wearing any ar-armor. I'm fr-freezing over h-here." Noire added her arm and leg guards having hints of frost on them.

Nyx then looked up trying to get a view of the sun but due to the clouds over where they were it was impossible but she did noticed that it was getting colder by the minute and now snow was starting to fall.

"We've g-got to get in s-somewhere warm or we-we'll freeze out here." Nyx says looking back in which both candidates agreed.

Neptune them spots what looks like a cave nearby with flickering light coming from it "Over there! That s-should work." She said pointing toward the cave.

"Alright l-let's head over t-their." Noire added as they all went toward the cave to get out of the weather.

When they got inside it was surprisingly warm with what looks like a fire was going along with four fish on sticks being cooked next to the fire along with a large sack of unknown items.

"It looks like someone already found this place before us." Nyx said looking around the place.

"Yeah but we need somewhere or else we could've froze out there." Noire added as she got warm by the fire.

"Plus if whoever comes back we can explain to them that we found this cave and needed shelter I'm sure they'll be okay with it." Neptune said.

"Sure or they'll think we're robbers and kill us on the spot." Nyx added.

"Well your half right on that one." A females voice from behind her stated making them all but Noire jump.

Nyx turned around with her gunblade appearing and at the ready preparing for a fight as she saw the source of the voice came from.

The person in front of her is a women about a head taller than Nyx looking about in her late twenties to early thirties. She has dark brown hair that goes to her shoulders with a black leaf hair pin on her left side of her hair and she has sharp emerald green eyes.

She wears white overcoat hoodie combo that has multiple pockets on it with black trimmings on it with a black sleeveless undershirt that shows little cleavage and matching pants and white colored boots on her feet. Along the waist of the overcoat is a red colored belt that seems to hold various case holders for something. Along her waist of her pants in a normal black belt with a flower buckle in the middle. She seemed to be carrying a sack on her back with one arm.

"Whoa easy there kiddo not here to hurt you." The women said holding up a hand in defense.

"Yeah like I would believe you." Nyx said entering a fighting stance.

The women just simply face-palmed "Noire could please tell your friend here to lower her weapon please." The women groaned.

Noire only smiled "Gotcha Iffy."

Nyx and Neptune looked at her with minor confusion "Huh?" The both questioned.

"Whoa hold up. You know this person Noire?" Neptune asked.

She nodded in response "Yep this is IF she's part of the elite group sent here to Lowee just to keep an eye on things and let big sis know if anythings going down." Noire mentioned.

Nyx simply looked at the women in front of them. _"So this is IF in this dimension huh. I met the one back home, but this is different from her or the one from the Super Dimension...with a talking bike." _She thought.

"Yep. And I'm guessing your the three I'll be escorting toward Lowee right?" IF asked.

"I guess we are. I'm Nyx pleasure to meet you IF." Nyx greeted.

"And I'm Neptune CPU Candidate of Planeptune." Neptune greeted giving her signature V styled greeting.

"A Candidate huh? That's something you don't see everyday." IF said getting a better look at Neptune.

"You most certainly fit the criteria." She added.

"Anyway you girls look cold so why don't we warm up by the fire." IF suggested and before she knew it all three of them were by the fire getting warm which made her giggle a little.

IF placed the sack she had down on the ground of the cave and emptied its contents which were some freshly caught small game such as squirrels and chipmunks.

Nyx took noticed of this "I didn't know that you hunt." Nyx replied.

"When your away from home for so long you've got to adapt to any situation plus for my case since I'm spying on Lowee I can't just simply waltz into town and grab something and going to the other nations would be a bit of a walk so I normally just stay here until the jobs done." IF replied.

"Wow that's gotta be rough especially if your alone." Nyx said.

"Actually she has a little girl back home in Planeptune. Little Compa right. How old is she now?" Noire asked.

"She'll be six next month. She growing like a weed and making me look old." IF laughed as she prepped the small game to be cooked.

"So who's keeping track of her while your away? I mean she does have a father right?" Nyx asked.

IF went silent for a moment before she spoke again "I'll have this stuff ready for you girls so if you like have the fish as a little appetizer till I can get this stuff ready." IF said let out a gentle but subtle smile as she moved toward the other end of the cave that had other items stored away.

Noire and Neptune immediately grabbed a fish each along with Nyx but couldn't help and glance toward IF who was grabbing some various items.

_"I've seen that look before... maybe I should leave it alone just to be on the safe side." _Nyx said as she ate her fish.

After a hour night engulfed them but the steady snow fall turned into a blizzard outside as it wailed and howled like mad. After a hand made meal cooked up by IF she got out extra sleeping bags for them all to sleep in.

"Alright everyone let's get some sleep we'll need it for the walk ahead toward the capitol." IF said as Noire, Neptune, and Nyx each took a respective sleeping bag along with IF after taking off her overcoat and boots as Noire removed her armor from her arms and legs.

Almost immediately sleep overcame them as they all fell into a deep sleep with only the fire to keep them warm for the night.

Morning came as the sun shine through the cave waking up the girls. Nyx awoke and stretched her arms out before slowly getting up from her sleeping bag rubbing her back a little "Man what did I sleep on a rock?" She said letting out a yawn in the process.

Noire and Neptune were next to awake "Man I needed that." Neptune said solumnly.

"Agreed." Noire said.

Nyx then looked around and noticed that IF was missing "Hey where'd Iffy go to?" She questioned.

As if on cue IF returned to the cave "Hey girls. I think I've found a path that'll be easier for us to get to Lowee's capitol." IF said.

"Well then we better get a move on if we're going to make it their." Noire said.

"Hold you horses girls. Uni did inform me that you girls will need to keep a low profile while you their so I've managed to snag a few outfits before meeting up with you. Don't blame me if there not the right size I was in a hurry." IF explained as she went into the cave a grab a large bag with clothes in them.

"I want you each to pick one a put it on before we leave plus you'll be much warmer in them then what you all have on right now." IF said.

They each managed to grab a matching outfit and quickly each choosing a part of the cave got changed into their outfits for the trip to Lowee.

"Well glad that wasn't any awkward in their pick one." Nyx said coming out in her disguise.

She was now wearing a simple brown coat with tan colored fur that went around the collar of the coat. Her hair now out of it's pigtail that goes down her neck and is wearing a cyan blue winter hat on her head. She replaced her shoes for a pair of snow boots and a pair of loose winter pants and some white colored mits.

Neptune was now wearing almost like what Nyx is wearing except she was wearing a black and white striped colored scarf that went around her neck and a red winter hat and gloves to match it.

Noire's outift was a little different. Noire had her hair out of her high pigtails and instead put it into a single low pigtail and wearing a white overcoat like IFs along but was a little big for her as it covered her arms up to her wrists. She wore black snow boots and a red snow hat.

"Hey it's better than our other clothes." Neptune added.

"Yeah plus I feel a lot warmer than how we were." Noire replied.

"Alright everyone let's get going if we leave now we should be able to make there by noon." IF said as the canidates followed her.

**=HDN=**

"How much further Iffy?" Neptune complained.

"It shouldn't be much further Nep. About another half hour and we should be there before long." IF said marching forward as they traversed the snow covered forest.

"Man I didn't know Lowee was this far to get to." Noire said.

"Well people have barely ever tried to walk all the way to Lowee. They normally take an airship or something to get there. Then theirs the monsters that are here in this place." IF replied.

"Well that's just peachy a monster infested forest and who knows when ones going to..." Neptune began.

"Neptune don't!" Noire began but was cut off by a loud howl as a pack of Ice Fenirs appeared surrounding them.

"Jinx it." Noire finished looking at the pack that was surrounding them.

"Back to back! Quickly!" IF ordered as they did there backs facing one another. Nyx summoned her gunblade. Neptune summoned her weapon which was a curved styled bow but it didn't have a bow string attached to it.

Noires weapons was that of a pair of gloves at first then three claws extended outward from each glove. IF weapon was that of a two short swords as she held the one in her right hand the normal way but the other one in her left hand back handed.

"Just great you guys again. How many times do I have to send you guys packing?" IF said.

"Wait Iffy you've fought them before?" Neptune questioned.

"Yeah I fought them plenty of times and every time I send them running with there tail between their legs." IF said confidently.

"But I think there eyeing us as a three course meal." Nyx added pointing her gunblade with her finger on the trigger.

"Alright here's the plan if we can find the alpha and take it out they shouldn't bother us anymore." IF said.

"And just how are we suppose to find the alpha?" Noire questioned readying her claws to attack.

"The alpha fenir is usually bigger than the others so if we can find it and take it out they'll leave us alone." IF repeated.

"Got it." Nyx agreed.

"Be careful those claws of their have a freeze effect get touched by them and your body will start to slow down every time they hit you." IF warned.

"Okey dokey." Neptune said readying her bow like weapon as a string of energy suddenly appeared.

"Get ready... NOW!" IF yelled as they charged at the Ice Fenrirs.

Almost immediately Nyx began blasting her way through them defeating one after the next but more of them would just take the place of the ones she defeated.

"Okay trying this. Burst Blade!" Nyx called out as she charged at one of them with various slash attacks before unloading a round of bullets at close range defeating the monster as it vanished into pixels but after it disappeared a Fenir took the opportunity to jump at her looking to bite into her flesh.

Nyx dodged the oncoming attack and countered with her own "Multi Flame!" She declared firing multiple small blue fireballs at the monster killing it as it too turned into pixels.

Neptune was handling three of them dodging there attacks left and right but finding little room to get up close to attack. "Okay I think that's enough of that." Neptune said as her bow separated into two short swords and proceeded to cut away at the monsters able to get away from them before reconnecting her weapons into a bow.

She jumped into the air and unleashed a rain of energy arrows upon them before releasing one big arrow on top of them. "Arrows of Light!" She declared as the monsters turned into pixels.

Noire and IF decided to team up to care of the rest. IF swords ignited on fire and unleashed a cross attack upon them "Cross Fire!" She declared as a firey X like projectile collided with three of them and defeated them turning them into pixels.

While Noire as taking care of two at once after defeating a third one "Alright time to try this move on for size." Noire said as she closed her eyes and suddenly two copies of Noire appeared out of her body.

The two Fenirs stopped in their tracks not knowing which one is the real one.

"Try this one ugly." The three Noires said as they began running circles around them increasing there speed faster and faster before they became a blur to the fenirs.

"Wolf Pack Strike!" They declared as one came zooming across one of them then another striking the second and then the third striking them both till the attacks became faster and faster. Then after the attack was finished the three Noires stopped and combined back into the real one. For a moment nothing happened to the monster then their ligaments starting coming apart before exploding one by one turning into pixels.

"Well that's that." Noire said.

"Great job everyone but what happened to the alpha." Neptune said a little confused that the alpha didn't show.

"Looks like we were lucking this time. Lowee shouldn't be much further now." IF said as the girls pushed onward toward Lowees capitol.

* * *

_**Nyx Obtained: Travelers Garb.**_

_**Nyx Learned: Multi Flame.**_

* * *

**F3: Alright Chapter 6 is completed. Next chapter we finally get to Lowee and might have a chat with the CPU if everything goes smoothly. If you like it so far just leave a comment down below and let me know what you think. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**F3: Hello everyone again and welcome to chapter 7 of my story. First and foremost as usual Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart and also the OC character Nyx belongs to my editor decode9. Got all that... good. I'm Fireuser3 and see you and the finish line.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Snowy Arrival.**

* * *

Nyx and company continued onward toward Lowees capitol as the sun began to rise higher in the sky.

"We should be getting close now." Nyx said.

"Great cause I feel like my legs are going to give out on me." Neptune replied relieved that the trip was almost over.

"Oh c'mon this isn't that bad in fact its probably good for you since you've been in your country a long time." Noire added only to get a pout from Neptune.

"Alright you two quit your bickering before I have to knock you heads together." IF said

"Besides we're almost their." She then added on.

After about another ten minute walk they could finally see entrance to Lowee just ahead of them. In front of the entrance is large wall that surrounded Lowee's capitol. Secondly was the large gateway that had two large doors that were opened which were protected by soldiers with bow like guns.

"Okay looks like it's heavily guarded but you girls shouldn't have any trouble getting in." IF said.

Nyx noticed what she said and questioned "Wait, your not coming with us?" Nyx said.

IF shook her head "I like to but I've got other things I need to take care of for Uni." She replied.

She then patted Nyx on the shoulder "But don't worry if you need me I'm not too far to find." IF reassured.

"Well thanks Iffy, and good luck with whatever you got to do." Nyx thanked and without another word IF folded her hood over her head and walked away from the group.

"Aw IF left the party. Now we're only a three person squad." Neptune complained.

"Hey it's not that bad besides I'm sure Blanc should be somewhere here in Lowee. Maybe we can find her." Noire suggested.

"I guess that's a good start. Let's get through the gates here and then see if Blanc is around." Nyx said as the others agreed.

They approached the main gate but before they could get in they were stopped by the guards "Halt! State your business here!" One of the guards ordered.

"Sorry but we're just passing through and we we're..." Nyx began but was cut off.

"I'm afraid I can't let you in if you just passing through you might be spies or something and we don't like spies." The guard said pointing his bow gun at the girls.

Nyx clenched her fist for a moment starting to get irritated by the guard "Look buddy we just want to get through so why don't you just move aside and we can go on about our day." Nyx growled.

"I'm sorry but I just can't simply allow that." The guard stated.

Nyx was about to go off on the guard until Noire stopped "Now Nyx that's no way to speak to a guard like that. Especially since our sister is ill." Noire added. Nyx grew confused before Noire whispered in her ear.

"Just play along." She whispered.

The guard had a questionable look on his face "Your sister is sick. How so?" The guard asked.

"I mean look at her." Noire said pointing toward Neptune who was on the ground clutching her stomach in pain.

"It's too much! It hurts! It hurts!" Neptune shouted in pain.

"So we we're going to take her to the hospital here in Lowee since we we're the close so you wouldn't mind letting us pass through so we can take care of our little sister would you." Noire batting her eyelashes at the guard which caught him off guard.

"Oh um... sure go right ahead and good luck with your sister." The guard said.

"Thanks your the best." Noire said giving the guard a little peck on the cheek before passing through the gate with Nyx carrying a 'sick' Neptune on her shoulders.

Once they were a good distance away from the gate and inside the capitol Neptune got off Nyx's shoulders and on her feet.

"Nice job on that Noire. Quick thinking." Neptune said.

Nyx was surprised at how quick Noire came up with something on the fly "I'm impressed Noire I think you might have a knack for it." Nyx replied.

"What can I say it's a talent." Noire commented herself.

"Alright let's see if we can find Blanc anywhere in the city." Nyx said as they took a look around.

Some of the buildings around where similar to small two story like temples including some of the resturants. Near there right is what looks like a hotel and bath house rolled into one with people coming in and out of the building probably to warm themselves from the freezing weather.

Finally what the group could make out in the very back of the capital would be the bascilicom which they could see only the top of the temple that towers over the capitol.

"Wow okay this place is huge you could almost get lost in this place if your not careful." Nyx said in awe.

"Yeah and this is just one part of Lowee and there's still more to it." Noire added.

"Hey girls over here!" Neptune called out getting the girls attention. They noticed Neptune was staring at a large board with what looks like locations in Lowee.

"A map. We could use this to direct us a path straight to the bascilicom." Noire added.

"Yeah and maybe see if Blanc is around while we're at it." Nyx said.

"So which way is the easier route?" She questioned as the three exaimed the map.

"Let's see." Neptune said examining the map.

"The best route to take would be... that way!" Neptune said pointing toward her left.

"It'll lead us to the market place and a faster route to the bascilicom." She added.

"Great then let's get a move on the sooner the better." Nyx said.

_"And maybe have a word with Lowees CPU and gather any information about Arfoire's whereabouts." _Nyx thought as they headed toward the market district of Lowee.

When arrived there were many people buying and selling things left and right from all assortments of items from electronics to weapons to simple trinkets.

"Wow its like a big farmers market or something here. Talk about lots of goods." Noire said.

"This looks like the place for gathering some information. Never know what some people have to say." Nyx replied.

Neptune then spotted someone familiar "Hey I think that's Blanc over there. Hey Blanc over here!" Neptune called out getting the shy canidates attention.

Blanc let out a yelp in response almost losing what she was carrying as she turned to notice Neptune and the others.

"N-Neptune? And Noire? What are you girls doing here in Lowee? More importantly what's with the clothes?" Blanc questioned.

"Well it was Nyx's idea to come to Lowee and have a little chit-chat with your sister. Something about explaining something to her before anything bad happens." Noire answered.

Blanc simply stood still as if froze to the ground "Y-You want to t-talk to my sis-sister?" Blanc stuttered.

Nyx took notice of that before she spoke up "Um... are you alright Blanc it's not like talking to your sister is a bad thing... right?" Nyx questioned.

"No but if you really want to talk to her you'll have to follow me." Blanc said softly as gestered them to follow her.

When the girls began to follow Nyx was hearing whispers from the people around them.

"Didn't you hear the guards think they captured a spy that came from Lastation of all places. And what worse Red Heart is interrogating the spy." A women said.

"That's bad. For the spy at least. Red Heart can be ruthless sometimes." A mans voice said.

"I heard she interrogates them to an inch of their lifes before they start spilling there guts." Another mans voice said.

"That makes the sixth spy this month." Another womens voice added.

Nyx heard all of the voices of the people saying things about Red Heart _"Okay that's a little unsettling." _Nyx thought as they continued to follow Blanc to the bascilicom.

"Well have to climb this to reach the top." Blanc said as they reached a very long set of stairs that reaches all the way to top where the bascilicom stood.

The three girls looked up there mouths agaped as they looked toward Blanc in which she only looked toward the them her head tilted to the side "What?" She simply stated as they ascended the staircase.

Twenty minutes and four stops later they finally reached the top in which Blanc doesn't seem that affected by the incline to the top as she waited for them.

All three of them arrived and Neptune collasped as they made the finally step. "I can't... believe... we made... it." Neptune breathed trying to catch her breath.

Noire came right behind still on her feet with her hands on her knees. "Okay... that is a long set of stairs." Noire added.

Finally Nyx brought up the rear who was just as tired from the incline "Your sister Blanc... must be crazy... to build this all the way... up here." Nyx stated.

Blanc simply giggled "Well my sister always likes being near the sky." She added.

After catching their breathes they all got a full look at the bascilicom. To Nyx's surprise it wasn't as big as she saw it when she was falling from the sky. It was a simply two story like temple with a light blue colored roof along with multiple building attached to it along with wooden walk ways to got between each building. A small pool filled with exotic fish and other small creatures while small boulders were scattered about.

"Well what do you girls think?" Blanc asked.

"This place is huge, but also very simple." Neptune answered.

"Agreed. Not even Lastation has any of this around." Noire commented.

"It has a soothing factor to it like a place where we don't have to be bothered." Nyx said.

Blanc only smiled at them for comments "Well thank you now how about we head..." Blanc began before a certain voice stopped her.

"Little sis? Your back early." The voice said sounding like a female.

A shiver went up the back of Blanc spine as she then quickly turned around and noticed that her sister was standing right behind her.

A women who had the second largest bust she've seen stood behind Blanc and has crimson red hair that just falls off the neck with a cherry blossom flower in her hair and has soft brown eyes. She wears a light magneta colored kimono that split down toward the kneess with a cyan colored sash around the waist to keep the kimono secured along with a purple colored long sleeved jacket.

Around her wrist are white leather bands tied with brown thread on each wrist and she wears dark colored wooden sandels to complete her outfit.

"Oh... um hello big sis Rom." Blanc said softly.

_"And figured it was either her or Ram." _Nyx deadpanned internally.

Rom crossed her arms under her bust "And who are they Blanc?" She quesitoned giving a stern yet curious look.

"Um... they're my friends and they wanted to check out where I live." Blanc said nervously.

Rom looked at them as if trying to get a reaction out of them but then sighed "Fine but only because I'm in a good mood today. Just make sure you keep an eye on them Blanc." Rom said sternly.

"Yes sis." Blanc said shyly as her sister walked away from them but before she was out of view Nyx noticed something on the back half of her kimono. It was small but visable in which there is a smugde of blood on the back right leg of her kimono.

"Geez ain't she a charmer." Neptune replied.

"What does she mean letting us stay because she's in a good mood. Is that suppose to mean something?" Noire asked.

Blanc only sighed "My sister may look calm and collected sometimes but she is strict when it comes to anything." Blanc said.

"But I've noticed she leaves the bascilicom for hours on end then when she comes back she has this satisfied look on her face. It creeps me out sometimes." Blanc said.

"Do you have anything idea what she does?" Neptune questioned.

Blanc shook her head "No. Apparently she's stays out all day leaving me and the oracle to handle the rest of the work." Blanc added.

"Hey she's probably patroling Lowee making sure it's safe for everyone to live in." Neptune smiled trying to get Blanc to cheer up.

"I guess...your right." Blanc said a small smile appearing on her lips.

"There we go see you're a lot cuter if you smile." Neptune said making Blanc blush almost the same color as her hair.

"Um... well... I mean..." Blanc said almost tripping over her words.

"Oh c'mon Blanny how about we head inside okay." Noire suggested.

Blanc nodded "Let's go in." She said they headed into the bascilicom. However Nyx still couldn't get her mind off that spot of blood on Rom's kimono.

_"Somethings fishy is going on here and I might not like what I find." _ Nyx thought.

**=HDN=**

Meanwhile back in an unknown location the two figures are seemingly keeping track of the Lowee CPU. "So looks like she's off again on another spy hunt. That CPU is relentless. I wonder why that is?" The female mocked holding onto a small device in her hand.

"Yes but it looks like we're not alone that CPU Canidate Nyx has followed us here. She'll figure out what's going on and more than likely find us." The other female said who was currently cleaning her rifle.

"By the time she does it'll be too late. Once we have gathered enough fear from the citizen of this dimension we'll finally be able to leave this dimension behind us and leave Lastation a smoking pile of nothing." The first female said as she laughed.

"You won't get away with this! Once Uni has figured out your plan there will be hell to pay for you two." Arfoire shouted her silver eyes glaring at her captures.

They both looked at there captive victium and walked toward her. A small light was able to illuminate what they looked liked.

The girl holding the rifle in her hands is slightly smaller than the other girl. She wears a black sleeveless tube top along with thick black gloves, black combat boots and black pants. She has short black hair and red eyes. She is holding a long barreled sniper rifle with a scope attachment.

The girl was wearing a navy blue short cut robe with black clothing underneath with what looks like dried bloodstains on her cloths and robe. She wore a hood which covered her face but only red eyes stared at Arfoire. She wears laceless boots. Her cloak clanged around with sound of potions and other things underneath her robe. On her arms are hidden knifes which had a mix of dark red and black energy around them.

Arfoire stared at her captures with a distastful look "Why do you look like Uni?" She asked only to be met with blunt of the rifle nearly knocking her unconcious.

"It's not Uni you dolt and I'm never telling you who I am!" The girl shouted.

"Easy now. No need to harm the merchandise." The other said calmly.

"Now then Arfoire you're going to be a good girl and keep on draining as much fear from those saps as possible or you don't want to know what happenes to Lastation now do we." The other girl said staring into Arfoire's eyes then her eyes flashed for a moment.

Before Arfoire could figure out what's happening her silver eyes suddenly dulled into dark silver color and clouded over.

"Yes... my mistress." Arfoire said in a dull tone.

"Good." She said walking away from her.

"That should keep her quiet for the time being." She added as the watched the events unfold in Lowee.

* * *

**F3: Chapter 7 complete. For those of you who read both Second Chance Sister and Second Chance Sister 2: New Story you probably already know who our two villians are in this case. Secondly I've introduced Rom in this story as the CPU and yes if your following the pattern the next one is going to be Ram. Thank you for reading leave a comment in the comment section and make sure to hit that follow or fav. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**F3: Hey guys back again with another chapter for you. As usual the disclaimers: OC character Nyx belongs to decode9. Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. With that done let's get this chapter going. I'm Fireuser3 and see you at the finish line.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Truth Revealed.**

* * *

Blanc led the girls to inside of the basilicom and there was a lot to look around at. Inisde there was a jade carving of a budda in the center. There are long passage ways that lead to other parts of the bascilicom. On the back wall of the entrance is a blue knights shield with two swords crossing each other. Behind the shield are two different staffs one that looks like a eight pointed star while that other a green dragons tail.

Also along the inside of the lobby are small trees that branch in three directions.

"Well girls what do you think?" Blanc asked.

"It's beautiful Blanc." Noire said taking in the view.

"I'll say. I need the number of your interior decorator." Neptune added.

"Oh there okay. You should really look up though." Blanc said pointing up.

The other looked up and noticed the large ceiling piece above them. Above them is a long golden dragon which in its claws are spheres in each claw which five other spheres surround the dragon.

"Okay now that is pretty cool for a place like this." Nyx said in awe.

Blanc smiled "Thank you Nyx. It took a long time to make that. To tell you the truth that dragon actually came from Lastation." Blanc said.

"It came from home." Noire replied.

"Yes. All the blacksmiths pulled together to make something like this. It a great piece of work. That is until Lastation attacked that is." Blanc said sending a small glare at Noire.

"Now hey! My sister wouldn't do that unless she had a reason for it." Noire replied defending her sister.

Nyx bit her lip and thought coming to a decesion "Okay I think its time I let you both in on something." Nyx said trying to defuse the situation. Nyx began to explain the situation to Blanc of why they came to Lowee.

"So let me see if I'm right about this. Your looking for Lastation's oracle because she has been taken by some people and is using her to basically tell Noire's sister what to do and the war isn't really her fault." Blanc replied.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up." Nyx said.

Blanc blinked a few times before answering "I guess that does explain a few things like her attacking the capitol and Leanbox's ports." Blanc added.

Nyx nodded "Yeah and maybe your sis could help us track down her whereabouts." She added.

"Yeah but you actually think Blanc's sister is going to believe usz/ She'll think we're spies or something." Noire mentioned.

"She does make a good point. Prehaps asking around town would be a more safer bet than asking her herself." Neptune added.

"Good idea." Nyx agreed.

"But I've also noticed something. Blanc where is your oracle?" She questioned.

"Oh she's just on a much needed vacation. She'll be back next week." Blanc said.

"If you want I can get some rooms set up for you all for tonight." She added.

"You sure? Won't your sister mind us staying here." Noire questioned.

"What she doesn't know won't kill her." Blanc simply stated.

"Oh yeah sleepover with Blanc tonight!" Neptune cheered. The day went on and Rom had yet to return from her outing in Lowee. Hours later night came to Lowee and the girls were sound asleep well everyone except for Nyx who had gotten up from her sleep.

"Ugh... I swear Neptune snores are like a curse and those two are out like a light. Maybe a nice cool breeze can help." Nyx said as she headed outside toward the entrance of the temple.

The cool breeze touched her skin making her shiver a little "Okay maybe not. I forgot Lowee still has chilly climates. Better get back inside." Nyx said as she turned around to head back inside the warm confines of the bascilicom and Blanc's room she noticed something out of the corner of her eye that Rom had returned from her outing and was carrying a girl but couldn't tell who it was though.

The guards immediately rushed to their CPU "Lady Red Heart your back. How'd go the hunt?" The guard questioned.

Rom then proceed to dump the girl onto the hard ground making the girl groan in pain. "This one was quite troublesome. Take her to the interragation room I like to handle this one myself." Rom ordered as the guards pick up the girl by the arms and began to drag her away then Rom followed shortly after.

"Okay just what is going on?" Nyx whispered to herself and thought about following them to figure out where she was going.

"Well might as well investigate." Nyx finally said and followed the CPU and the guards.

She made sure that she stayed behind them long enough so that she wasn't spotted by Rom or the guards. She followed them to another part outside the bascilicom which led to a storage house.

"Okay this just got interesting." Nyx whispered to herself.

Rom making sure that nobody followed quickly looks around before opening the door into the storage house. The guards entered the house still having the girl tightly around her arms then Rom followed suit then closed the door behind her. After that everything went silent.

"Okay Rom let's see what your hiding" Nyx then approached the door and opened it only find that no one was in it.

"Huh? But they were just here a minute ago how could they've gotten out." Nyx asked herself. She examined the inside of the storage house. As she examined it she stepped on a piece of wood that seemed to be loose.

"Hm... this looks important." She said as she yanked on the piece of wood only to reveal a secret staircase that led underground.

Nyx smirked "Now we're getting somewhere." She said to herself as she then proceed to head down the stairs to figure out where they might lead.

The stairs seem to go on forever but eventually it looked like it was reaching the bottom but when she got closer she could hear sounds echoing throughout the staircase as she descended.

She then stopped about halfway from the bottom of the stairs and saw Rom the two guards and the girl that Rom caught.

The girl was at least from what she could tell in her mid twenties currently chained with her wrists together along with the ankles of her legs so she wouldn't get away. She wears a black zip up body suit that reveal part of her stomach which shows a little bulge and bandages that seem to go around her chest. On the floor next to her is a red piece of cloth that seems to be shredded along with a pair of black goggles with yellow lenses that one of them is broken. She has bright blue hair that is now completely messy and the girls once beautiful blues eyes now one of them has been swollen shut and turning a sickening purple. She has blood coming down her face from her forehead.

Around the area is filled with dried bloodstains and bones that are scattered around the place and she could've sworn she saw a skull head.

Rom grabbed the girls chin and raised her head to met her eyes. "Now... Nisa was it I'm going to ask again and your going to answer for me okay. Where is the spies meeting point?" She asked sternly as she let go of her chin letting her one good eye meet the ground.

"For the... last time... we don't... have a meeting point." The girl now know as Nisa breathed out only to be met with a punch to the gut which made her recoil badly as she coughed up blood that splattered on Rom's kimono.

"You see I can't help but feel that you're lying to me. So I'll give you two options Nisa. Your first option is that if you tell me where they are more importantly your elite leader and you and that little bundle growing in you get to live happily ever after and I won't bother you again. Your second option is that I leave you chained here for the rest of your days as you and your baby die of malnutrition and hunger. So what's its going to be?" Rom explained giving her an ultimatium.

Nisa was weighing her options and well it didn't take her long to decided as she sighed in defeat "Fine... you win... last time I heard she was heading to the Cherry Tree Forest. We have a base their." Nisa said in defeat not even looking at Rom.

Rom snapped her fingers as the guards came forward "Get her treated. Make sure before she leaves that nothing has happened to her little one inside her." Rom ordered as the guards unchained her from binds.

Before they carried her off Rom whispered in her ear "If I find out that you're lying to me. I will find you and I will make sure to make your life is a living nightmare." She whispered as Nisa could only looked away in regret as the guards carefully escorted Nisa out as her legs dragged behind her. She then whispered something to the guards that Nyx couldn't hear them but they nodded and continued onward.

Nyx immediately went back up the stairs back through the storage house and ran all the way back into the bascilicom into Blanc room.

Her breathing was erratic as she slammed the door behind her waking up the other girls.

"Nyx what's going? It's like two in the morning yah know." Neptune said groggily.

"Yeah what's the big idea. I was sleeping good too." Noire said who was still hanging onto Neptune.

Blanc even though groggy from the sudden wake up call notice Nyx was breathing heavily. "Are you okay Nyx? You act like you seen a ghost or something?" Blanc questioned.

Nyx still breathing heavily was only able to speak "My mind is processing what I saw and I can't even believe it myself." Nyx spoke quickly trying to catch her breath.

Noire was quick to rush to her side and grab her by the arms "Nyx just take a breath and calm down okay. Just what is it that you saw?" Noire asked in worry.

Nyx was able to calm herself finally before speaking "I think I know why Blanc sister has been staying out so late." Nyx replied.

That caught Blanc and Neptunes attention "Like what? What could she be doing out so late?" Blanc questioned.

"Apparently she's been literally hunting spies all this time and she just caught one and believe me her condition wasn't pleasant." Nyx said trying to forget the unforgetable scene.

"Wait what!?" Blanc exclaimed.

"My sister has been catching and interrogating spies but why and for what reason? More importantly where do some of these spies come from?" Blanc questioned.

"I think from Lastation. Noire sister said that she sent spies to Lowee only to keep an eye on things and to report back." Nyx explained.

"But from what I over heard apparently their is a base in Cherry Tree Forest. I've got a feeling that's where she might be heading in the morning." Nyx said.

"Well we can't get anywhere without sleep ourselves so we'll discuss more about it in the morning." Noire suggested as Nyx returned to bed and tried to go back to sleep.

**=HDN=**

The next morning came and the girls were already up and dressed getting ready to head out.

"We better get going if we're going to beat your sister their first." Nyx added.

"Right." Neptune said but as they were heading out a certain voice stopped them.

"And just where are you girls going the early in the morning?" Rom's voice echoed behind them.

Nyx froze in her tracks and carefully turned around with Rom giving them all stern looks "Where are you girls going?" Rom questioned.

"Um... just to um... theirs a sale on my favorite book and I want to get their early when the store opens." Blanc said.

"And what about them?" She said gesturing to the girls who are still disguised.

"Um... we wanted to tag along just to make sure Blanc doesn't buy so many books." Noire said with a smile.

Rom only stared at them for a few mintues before sighing "Alright but Blanc be sure to be back here before noon okay." Rom said smiling back.

Nyx couldn't help but shiver as Rom smiled well knowing what she saw last night.

"Okay. Bye sis." Blanc said as the girls departed from the bascilicom.

After they left Rom's smile faltered into a more disappointed groan "I truly hate when people try to lie to me." Rom said to herself.

"I guess I'll just have to kill them all then. For Mistress Ubi she cannot have any problems." She said as her normal brown eyes dulled into a shady brown color. She then turned to a guard.

"Gather up some troops! It's open season!" She ordered before laughing hysterically.

**=HDN=**

The girls left the basilicom in a hurry and making their way through eastern Lowee which was mainly housing. "How long you think it'll be till she figures out that we've lied?" Noire questioned running as fast as she can.

"I give it at least five minutes before she finds out but I won't be surprised if she found out already." Blanc answered running right next to Noire.

"Then I guess we've better book it then girls. But we don't know where in the forest is the base anyway." Neptune added.

"Let's just hope we get their first before she does." Nyx said as she picked up the pace running a little faster than the others.

After running for about five minutes they've reached the eastern gate of Lowee but it was closed "What do we do know it's closed up tight?" Noire said.

"I've got this." Nyx said summoning her weapon and aimed it toward the gate.

A deep blue energy began charging inside the barrel of her gunblade and when Nyx feels like it charged enough energy she pulled the trigger releasing a medium sized bluish flame fireball in whiched it blew a hole through the gate.

"When you can't find a door. You make your own." Nyx commented dismissing her weapon. The guards tried to stop them but it was too late as the girls got past them and through the hole Nyx made making a quick dash into the forest near them.

"How are we going to find this base? For all we know they could be anywhere." Neptune stated.

"We'll just have to hope for the best that we find them before Rom does." Noire added.

They got further into the forest until Lowee was not longer in view "Okay I think we're out of sight now so we can rest easy for a bit." Blanc suggested as they stopped running all of them able to catch there breath.

"Man we must've ran pretty far into the forest. I wonder how deep in the forest we're in." Neptune said taking a look around as they are in a snowed forest.

"I mean just as long as we're away from Lowee that's fine with me. No offense Blanc." Neptune added.

"None taken. It's my sister that I'm worried about." Blanc said a worried tone in her voice.

"Speaking of Rom. Your sister wasn't always like this right?" Nyx questioned.

"Any idea what happened to her that make her like she is now?"

Blanc thought for a moment before recalling something she saw months prior. "Actually some strange people came to Lowee awhile back and began speaking with my sister. Something about them being here on a mission of utmost importantance." Blanc said.

"A mission... like what kind of mission?" Noire questioned. Blanc shook her head

"I'm not sure I barely caught most of their conversation, but one of them was giving off this... negative energy that made my skin crawl." Blanc explained.

_"Let's see two people. One of them giving off negative energy, and make a person skin crawl just by looking at them... wait a darn minute that could only mean..." _She thought coming up with a solution.

"Oh dang it don't tell that they're here!" Nyx shouted catching the girls off guard.

"What is it Nyx? Do you know what Blanc is talking about?" Neptune asked.

She nodded "Yeah and more than that I know who those two are. One of them is named Inu not really sure about her but I know she's one heck of a shot with her rifle she carries on hand. The other one is Ubi. In my dimension she's an assassin that killed... someone I haven't had the chance of meeting and she's a former member of the ASIC but why would those two be here in this dimension?" Nyx explained.

"Seems to me they're just causing trouble." Noire said.

"So why don't we go find them and take them out?" She added.

"Not until we find where the spies are held up." Nyx said and as if on cue a female appeared before them.

"I'm going to need you girls to come with me." She demanded.

Neptune turned to the female "Excuse but we're trying to have a coversation so why don't you beat it." Neptune said.

"Make one move and my boys will blow your heads right off." She said. At first nothing happened then a red dot appeared on one of Noire's knee caps and on the back of her right shoulder.

Another one appeared on the left side of Neptune's neck and on the side of her waist. Three were focused on Blanc with two on each of her legs and one dead between her eyes. For Nyx four were focused on her with one on her left shoulder, one on her lower stomach, and two on each leg.

_"Just how many of them are there?!" _Nyx screamed internally. Nyx was the first to but her arms up in surrender then the other girls followed suit. The other spies emerged from where they were hiding some held one handed pistols while some were holding automatics but all had laser scope on them.

"Alright let's move'em out!" The female ordered gesturing them to follow as the other spies walked the girls deeper into the forest.

_"This is just not my day." _Nyx thought now having to wonder whats going to happen to them next.

* * *

**F3: And CUT! Now that ends chapter 8. Well... they sort of found the spies just not what they planned and not to mention that Rom is going to be after them. So what do you think? Leave me a reply and please if you can hit those favorites down below. Thank you very much. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**F3: Hey everyone welcome back again! I wouldn't like to repeat myself since I sound like a broken record but I'm going to do it anyway. Disclaimers: Hyperdimension Neptunia belong to Compile Heart and Idea Factory respectively. OC character Nyx belongs to my author/editor/sibling decode9. So with that done I'm Fireuser3 and see you at the finish line.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Past and Confrontation (Part 1)**

* * *

After getting captured by the spies that they were trying to find the girls were led deeper into the forest "Um... might I ask where we are going?" Nyx questioned.

"Quiet you! No talking. One more word and I'll tape your mouth shut!" The one female stated.

Nyx was at the point she was about to go all buck wild on them but remembered that the others were with her and didn't want them to get caught in the crossfire.

About another ten minutes of walking they came to a dead end with nothing more than a overly sized rock in their path.

_"Okay now what? I doesn't look like we can go any further." _Nyx thought but then the one that captured them approached the overly sized rock and placed her hand on a certain point in which a panel then pressed forward into it.

When she did that a door way opened up revealing a staircase leading downward into it. At first the girls were amazed by it until being shoved forward to continue walking into it. Once they got in they were surrounded by blue crystals that shined and acted as lanterns as they proceeded downward.

After another ten minutes or so of desending they finally reached the end of the staircase in which what was they were about to see certainly amazed them. It was a small town built right underneath Lowee which had what looks like multiple tunnels that lead in several directions and the people mostly other spies came out of the tunnels.

Nyx stopped a moment to enjoy the scenery but was pushed forward to keep moving.

They seem to be heading toward a large dome shaped building made out of clay and other materials. They entered the building which inside seem to have what looks like maps of each nation and hidden routes in order to get in to each without being detected.

"We brought them as you ordered ma'am." The female spy said.

"Thanks I think I'll take it from here." A familiar voice rang out as the spy and her group left them.

Standing in front of them in all her glory was IF as she waved to them "Hey girls glad we could meet again." IF replied.

The girls only looked at her for a moment "What do I have something in my hair?" She questioned checking her hair.

"So it was you who sent them to get us and that women nearly wanted to shoot our heads off!" Nyx hollered.

"Hey had to get you over here somehow right so it worked out in the end right. Beside I kinda had a feeling you girls would be looking for this place to warn us about Red Heart right." IF said.

"Um... yeah but how would you know?" Neptune questioned.

IF then walked toward Nyx "Would you mind removing the coat Nyx?" IF asked.

"Um... sure." Nyx answered

_"Good thing I still have my other clothes on or this would've been awkward." _She thought internally as she removed the jacket revealing the black sleeveless tank top underneath.

IF did an inspection more importantly on Nyx's right shoulder "Yep it's still there." IF said.

"What's still there?" Nyx questioned.

She noticed the mirror and used it to check her right shoulder. On it appears to be some kind of kanji symbol that she didn't understand.

"Okay what is this on me?!" She questioned a little freaked out by it now looking at it.

IF only laughed "Sorry that's kinda my handy work their. I sorta placed it on you before you girls entered Lowee." IF said.

Nyx then recalled that time back when and remembered when IF patted on her shoulder _"That must've when she placed this symbol on me." _She thought.

"It's meant for me to listen in on converstations so that I can plan ahead just incase. A little insurance policy." IF explained.

"Wow but can you remove it. It kinda feels weird to have it on me." Nyx replied. IF obiliged by placing a hand on her shoulder where the symbol was. Her hand glowed for a moment before she removed it from Nyx's shoulder and as if nothing had happened the symbol was gone.

"Whoa it's like it wasn't even there to begin with." Nyx replied.

"Yep plus no side effects either so you won't have to worry about that." IF added.

"So IF what are all of these exactly?" Blanc questioned staring that all the maps.

"Hm... oh those. They are routes to all the bases in Gamindustri which allows us to go between other places. Depending which place you want to go you take one of those tunnels and you'll be there no time flat. We have transport vehicles that will get anywhere you need to be." IF explained.

"So it's kinda like a train station and this is the main hub for it all right." Noire added.

"Yep pretty much." IF said before hearing a comotion going on outside.

"Huh? Wonder what that's all about?" Blanc questioned as they headed outside.

Once they got outside into town one of the spies was exiting a tunnel but with someone else in tow. IF saw the person that was being carried as she recgonized her immediately.

"Get anyone with experiance with medical training here on the double and not a second later. Move it!" IF ordered as the medical staff got assembled and immediately went to the person that was being carried.

Nyx also noticed that the girl was familiar "Wait a minute that's the girl I saw back in Lowee." Nyx answered.

"You sure?" Noire asked.

"Yeah. I think her name is Nisa." Nyx aswered. She then got a better look at her. Her left arm was in a shoddy made cast and her right eye was bandaged up along with her head but it didn't seem who did the patch work didn't do a good job cause most of the wrapping was coming off.

The medical team was able to get a homemade stretcher and gently placed her on it. Nisa coughing a little here and their as she also held her stomach.

"Get her to sick bay." IF ordered and they took off toward another building near them.

IF then approached the person that was carrying her "What happened and how did you find her?" She questioned.

"I was doing my usual routine I was keeping an eye on Lowee but when I was about to report back I noticed her passed out near the western end of Lowee floating on some shoddy made raft. It was a good thing I got to her before the raft sunk." The spy informed.

IF let out a sigh of relief "Good. Great job out there now take a breather. Have something to eat at the mess hall. I think there's still some steak left." IF mentioned.

"Much appreciated." The spy said and left without another word.

Though IF was glad that Nisa was safe she was still tense if she would make it through "You girls go enjoy the town I've got somewhere I need to be." IF simply stated and off she went.

"Well she was in a hurry." Neptune said.

"Hey since we have some free time why don't we check things out." Nyx suggested.

"Better than standing around here. Never know what you might find." Noire said walking away.

"Hey I'll go with you!" Neptune called out as she followed after the twin pigtailed girl.

"Guess it's just you and me Blanc." Nyx said but Blanc didn't respond at first.

"Hm... Blanc you okay?" She questioned.

"Huh?" Blanc said getting out of her daze.

"Oh yeah I'm okay." Blanc said but Nyx wasn't buying it.

"Well clearly something isn't okay. Is it about Rom?" Nyx asked and could she was right cause it made Blanc flinch.

Blanc stayed silent for another moment before speaking again "Yeah... its about my sister." Blanc admitted.

"If you want to talk about it I'm here to listen." Nyx suggested placing a hand on her shoulder.

Blanc looked at her as their eyes met "Thanks but I thinks its best if I figure things out myself for a bit." Blanc said softly.

Nyx only sighed "Alright but don't be afraid to come talk to me or the others okay. You sure you'll be fine on your own?" She questioned.

Blanc gave an affirmed nod "Yes." Blanc stated simply then Nyx walked off leaving Blanc alone with her thoughts.

**=HDN=**

Meanwhile with Neptune and Noire they were just looking around some of the shops that was in the make shift hidden town "Wow they must've salvaged whatever they can and brought it here. But they don't seem to be selling anything." Noire said noticing other spies simply exchanging information or even items between one another.

"I think it's a trade center." Neptune said.

"Trade center?" Noire questioned.

"Yeah we have a few of those back in Planeptune. Its a place where people meet up and trade items or weapons for whatever the other person might have. Normally the first person will offer up their item and if the other person has said item they simply swap between. That is called a trade." Neptune explained.

"You seem to know a lot about the subject." Noire said curious looking at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

Neptune simply giggled "How do you think I got some of the game consoles back home. But let me tell you they weren't easy to get either." Neptune replied remembering a quest that required forty dogoo jellies.

Noire simply giggled and her but then noticed something happening right in front of them.

Two gentlemen were about to exchange items from one another "Okay I found this coin that you asked now do you have the feather I asked." The first said.

"But of course. I always keep my end of the bargan." The other said as he brought out a red and yellow feather.

"Your phoniex feather as promised." The guy said.

Noire noticed something odd about it for one the feather was too straight and it looked completely untouched. Before the trade could happen Noire quickly stepped in.

"Wait just a minute you." Noire interjected.

"Excuse us miss but we're trying to do a trade here." The other guy said.

"Is that truly a phoenix feather?" Noire questioned.

"Yes it is and this wasn't as easy to find you know." He countered back.

"Mind if I have a look at it?" She asked as the guy handed it to her. Noire began to feel out the feather as she ran a finger acrossed it and noticed something that some of the hairs were sticking together. She also noticed a dark brown hair folical near the ends of each hair.

"Yeah its fake." Noire simply said.

The other guy was shocked if not offended "What!? What do you mean it's a fake!?" The other guy said.

"Well for one the hairs on it are sticking together and has a more of a rough texture when I ran my finger through each hair and it would feel lighter. Secondly, their are brown colored hair folicals on each end of the hairs." Noire said before she gave a small sniff of it before recoiling from it.

"And thirdly, phoenix feathers would have more of a soft smokey smell to them not the smell of a hair spray." She finished and in turned snapped the supposed feather down the middle.

"This is more than likely a goose feather that has been painted over to look like a phoenix feather." Noire added.

The first guy was furious at the other "You tried to trade me a fake phoenix feather! I've been looking for one for years! Now your gonna pay for this!" The first shouted as he proceeded to chase after the other guy.

Neptune was amazed at how well she handled that situation. "You may know about trade centers Neptune but I can spot a fake from a mile away." Noire smiled.

Neptune then began to realize something. What if her collection were all nothing but fakes? She made a mental note to bring Noire over and have her check her entire collection.

**=HDN=**

Meanwhile with Nyx she was currently sitting at a bench inspecting her weapon and noticed that the blade part of her weapon was starting to dull while the tip was showing some small cracks along it.

"Great at this rate one good swing in the right spot will break the sword." She said as she then look at the top of the barrel.

"The barrel is also dented which means I might just have to replace it. Its not like their is a forge down here or anything." Nyx groaned.

"Excuse me miss." A voice called out.

"Huh?" Nyx said looking toward the source.

In front of her is a older women with dark blue hair with gold eyes and were some kind of patch on her left cheek. Her outfit consists of a dark pink jacket that has multiple pockets and buttons that she wears above a black tube top. She wears a pair of jeans that have grease on them and workers shoes. Around her neck is a white scarf and wears a pair of bronze rimmed goggles on her head. She was currently carrying a sack of materials.

"Sorry but I couldn't help overhear that your having issues with your weapon there." The women said her voice would almost mistaken for a mans.

"Yeah my blade is on the verge of breaking and the barrel has been dented from here to heck and back." Nyx said.

"By the way who are you?" She then added on.

"My name's Chian I'm sorta a weapons expert around the place." She said as she placed her sack down.

"Mind if I have a look at it?" Chian asked. Nyx gently handed her weapon over to her as she began to inspect it.

She went over every detail of Nyx's weapon making sure to not miss anything. Chian then flicked a finger on the barrel but to get a hard sound. She then took a closer look at the blade part of the weapon as she saw multiple cracks in the blade.

"Yup. This weapon is no good. I'm surprised it's still in one piece. Been slaying monster a little too much haven't we?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nyx only scratched the back of her head "Well... you can say that." Nyx added.

"Well good thing is the handle is not entire damaged so that's at least salvagable but everything is else is scrap metal.

Nyx groaned "Great. Just perfect."

"But I think I can make you a new one if you like." Chian added.

That got Nyx's attention "Wait. You can! That would be great. I'm Nyx by the way." She said forgetting to introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you Nyx now why don't you follow me." Chian said handing back Nyx weapon and picking up her sack of materials.

Nyx followed Chian to a large dome like building with smoke coming out of the building. Inside the building was a huge forge with a large pile of coals being super heated. In the front is a conveyer belt that looks like something that could be used to move objects around. There were people around with large weilding hammers banging away at metals and some people quinching the metals that are already formed into blades or pieces of armor.

"Whoa... okay now that is impressive." Nyx commented.

Chian placed her sack down on a table "Thanks for the comment. This is the main weapons and armor forge and thing is nobody know that this is down here." Chian said before turning toward the workers.

"Alright listen up! I need a gunblade for this young girl here and I need it in two hours not a minute later got it!" Chian ordered.

"YES MA'AM!" The workers shouted as they got to work immediately.

"Wow they sure are quick." Nyx added.

"Oh they are. If you like to wait it shouldn't take them too long. I've got to place these materials up." Chian said opening up a compartment and began putting things away.

Nyx got a better look at her more noticably her hair. "You know I can't help but notice your hair is familiar to someone I've seen." Nyx began.

"Oh how so? Who do I remind you of?" Chian asked not taking her eyes off her work.

"You kinda look like that Nisa girl." Nyx added making Chian accidently drop one of the materials as it shattered on impact.

Nyx flinched a moment before Chian spoke again "How do you know about my sister?" Chian questioned.

"Sister!? But you two look almost identical." Nyx added.

"Actually we're twins. She was just born three minutes ahead of me." She added.

"Wow did not see that coming." Nyx said.

"Yeah people tend to get us mixed up because of that. Guess that what happens when you have a sibling." Chian smiled before it slightly faded.

Nyx saw this but didn't know how to proceed "So... um... are you two close?" She asked.

Chian took a moment before answering "We... were close but... not anymore." Chian replied.

"Did something happen between you two?" She questioned. Chian was started to get annoyed so she simply answered.

"We got into a fight and that's it okay so drop the subject!" Chian shouted making Nyx recoil putting her hands up in defense.

"Okay sorry." Nyx apologized quickly.

Chian was done putting things away and proceeded to sit right next to the raven haired girl. A minute turned into two and two turned into five and after about ten whole minutes passed Chian finally spoke.

"We... got into a fight with one another one day." She said quietly.

"Hm... what happened?" Nyx questioned.

"I was trying to talk Nisa out of becoming a spy for Lastation because of the risks that are involved." Chian began.

"But she wouldn't listen. Her being stubborn just wouldn't allow herself to back down when her nation needed her. I tried talking some sense into her but I ended up instead saying something I shouldn't have." Chian said her golden eyes looking down at the ground.

"After that she stormed off and we haven't spoke to each other over ten months now. Then when I saw her being carried into the medical ward here I was scared stiff hopefully she was still alive." Chian explained.

"Then why don't you go talk to her then. She might be awake by now." Nyx replied.

"I don't know what she'll say if I do go. Will she even like me being their?" Chian retorted back a hint of worry in her voice.

"Hey she's your sister. You should at the least check to see if she's okay." Nyx suggested.

"Well... I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least visit." Chian finally said before turning toward Nyx.

"You seemed to be awfully good at sibling issues." Chian stated.

"Well back home my sister is really dedicated to her job and tries to help the best way she can but sometimes I have to make she doesn't overdue it. In a way I do have some experience with sibling problems." Nyx added as they waited for her weapon to be finished.

After two hours have passed Nyx's weapon was finished. Her gunblade now has a longer tip. Secondly the barrel of the gun has a wider cylinder so it could fire even powerful shots if need be.

"Wow. It looks different than it used to." Nyx said examining her new weapon.

"We had to use some other materials into order to make it not only stronger but also lighter. You could barely even feel that its even there." The worker said.

"Thanks. How much do I owe you?" She asked about to dig into her credits before Chian stopped.

"Consider it on the house for this one. These guys don't usually get a weapon like that around here so it was a rare treat for them." Chian added.

"Well if you say so." She said as she dismissed her weapon.

"So want to head over to the hospital and see your sis?" She questioned.

Chian sighed "As an old saying goes. Eat the frog first." She added as they departed for the hospital.

Unknowing to them or the rest of the people down their that they were about to recieve an unwelcoming surprise in the form of Rom or Red Heart.

Rom sniffed the air for a moment "I can smell them. We're close." Rom grinned as she prepared to finally get rid of the pesky annoyances.

* * *

**F3: Well... things are about to hit the fan. Speaking of which for all you fellow readers out their please leave a comment below and also leave a fav while your at it. Also yes I've decided to make both Chian and Nisa in this case twins which to me kinda fits for them. Any way as always I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**F3: Part 2 loaded and ready. As usual the diclaimers are still the same as last but incase you forgot let me recap. Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart respectively. OC character Nyx belong to my editor/author/older sibling decode9. So with that I'm Fireuser3 Blazing out!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Past and Confrontation (Part 2)**

* * *

In another part of the small underground town Blanc was currently thinking of what could've make her sister Rom do such a thing to someone whether they were a spy or not but she wasn't getting anywhere and it was making her get a headache just thinking about it.

So she decided to take a break and rest herself on a nearby bench to rest her feet and calm her mind.

"I wonder what could've made my sister actually hunt down spies in the first place or is she being forced to like what Nyx told us about Uni?" She asked aloud to no one in particular.

She then shook her head "No my sister wouldn't fall for that she would demand proof to see if the blackmail held water." Blanc said aloud.

"But then again their was that one women about three months ago that came to the bascilicom and asked to see her. Could she be behind what is making my sister act this way?" Blanc pondered the question.

She then let out a heavy sigh "This is way too much information to process if only there was a solution for it." She said scratching the back of her head.

"Is everything alright young one?" An older male voice chimed.

"Huh? Oh yes everything is fine." She said quickly not making eye contact.

However the older man didn't believe her "It seems to me that your having some difficulty coming to grasps with something. May I be of some assistance?" The older man said.

"I don't know if you could. Its a little complicated at the moment." Blanc explained.

"Come now my dear. I've been around a long time and heard lots of different things so I might just be able to help you. If you're willing to let me." The older man added.

Blanc pondered the older man suggestion but she had to make sure one something first. "Your not one of those pervy old men that stalk younger women cause if you are..." She said but the older man immediately answered.

"I would never. I have a much respect for the opposite gender. I was married for a good forty years you know. And I would never harm a CPU Canidate such as yourself." He answered.

Blanc was surprised at his statement "Wait? How'd you know I'm a CPU Canidate?" Blanc questioned.

"I've seen you walking around Lowee and some of its bookstores from time to time. It wasn't hard to deduce that you were a Canidate either because I've seen your sister Miss Rom." He added.

"I see. You sure got sharp eyes and mind for to have remembered my sister." Blanc added.

"Ah yes. Your sister was the nicest CPU I've seen in quite sometime." The older man said.

Blanc simply stared at her feet when he said that "Yeah the nicest." She said softly which didn't go unnoticed from the older male.

"Hm... so that's what bugging you. It's your sister isn't?" the older man asked in which Blanc nodded.

"I'm not sure what to think. I've found out that my sister nearly killed someone but I don't want to believe it myself. But after seeing act so strangely these past few months. It's like she became a different person than I'm used to." Blanc stated.

The older man simply stroked his beard "And do you have a solution to why she's acting the way that she is now?" The older man questioned.

"I think that someone is making her do this kinda like what's been going on with Lastations CPU. I mean that's the only think I can think of." Blanc stated.

"Are you sure? You didn't think of any other possibilities?" The older man remarked in which Blanc shook her head.

The older man sighed "My dear girl. Sometimes one answer can't always be the true and only answer to a problem." He added.

Blanc tilted her head a little "What do you mean?" She asked confused at his statement.

"What I'm trying to say is that you must look from all angles before coming up with the solution. You must ask the right question before coming up with the right solution to answer said question." The older man said.

"So what question should I be asking myself?" She asked.

"Don't ask why she is acting like she is now, but when she started acting differently. Take all the information that you know and come up with a proper solution." The older man said.

Blanc looked away a moment to think about what he just said "Okay I'll give it... huh?" However when she looked back the older man was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay that was weird." Blanc said then decided to try and think on what the man said to her.

She took a breath then released it, then shut her eyes and folded her legs up while she was still on the bench and began to think deeply.

_"Okay Blanc what do I know already? Red Heart or Rom has been going out during the day and returning only at night because... She's been hunting down spies that came from Lastation that were keeping tabs on Lowee so that she can interrogate them but for what purpose... what if its not about finding IF but maybe the town itself."_ She pondered.

_"IF said that the town has access to all over Gamindustri including Lastation but why... Of course she could send soldiers to every part of Gamindustri and no one would be the wiser. Now for the important question when and how. When did she start acting like she is now?" _She thought before coming up with answer.

_"It was three months ago right before Lastation declared war but that doesn't make sense. All I'm missing is the how part. How did she become what she is now? I doubt it be blackmail cause I know she wouldn't fall for that but... maybe." _She wondered coming up with an odd but possible answer.

_"The only thing that makes since is that she is being controlled. But I didn't see any sort of device on her... unless." _She thought and it all started to fit into place.

_"I have a feeling it was that mysterious women three months ago. After she left Rom started acting weird. I would bet my book collection that she did this to my sister. So whatever Rom is doing isn't doing it on purpose because she's not herself." _Blanc finally thought of the answer she needed.

She got up from the bench and began running toward the nearest building "I've got to find Nyx and the others they need to hear what I've figured out." Blanc said as she began looking for the girls.

**=HDN=**

Meanwhile with Nyx and Chian they just arrived at the hospital building which surprisingly enough was the only building that was made out of metal. Chian gave a nervous swallow as they went inside the building. Once inside they noticed many doctors, nurses and other people going on about they day which is either making sure the patients are okay or operating on others.

Nyx and Chian went up front to the recipsionist desk "Um... excuse me?" Chian asked.

"Yes. Can I help you with something?" The recepsionist replied.

"I was wondering if a women by the name of Nisa is here. I'm her sister and I would like to see her please." Chian said.

The recipsionist handed her a clipboard "Make sure to sign in and out after your done. She's in room 37 and please be quiet she might still be sleeping." The recipsionist replied.

After signing the paper on the clipboard along with Nyx who went along with her. Five mintues of wondering through the halls they finally found room 37 and it said on the plack on who was in the room in which in read 'Nisa'.

Chian reached for the door handle but stopped midway. She took in a deep breath before turning to Nyx.

"You think you can...um..." Chian began.

"Wait out here. Sure this is something between you two." Nyx finished as she took a spot on the wall and leaned against it.

Chian took a breath as she touched the door handle and began to turn it. She then quietly entered the room. There in the middle of the room was her sister on a hospital bed with a heart monitor and IV drip which dripped at a slow yet steady pace.

Her bandages that she was found in were replaced with fresh new ones on her left arm along with a bandage around her right eye along with her head. Nisa's black leather body suit was replaced with a light green colored hospital gown. Chian noticed that she was sleeping rather soundly without anyone distrubing her.

Chian got closer to the bed and sat right next to her in the chair that was provided. Nisa began to stir as she started to open her one good eye as she readjusted to the light.

"Ugh... what hit me? It felt like I got hit with a hammer or something." Nisa groaned as she tried to raise her left arm only to feel a shooting pain go through it. She hissed as she lowered her bad arm. She also took note that her vision was cut in half somehow that she couldn't see anything out of her right eye.

The only thing she was glad about is that she is alive at least.

"Good your awake." A familuar voice chimed and looking to her left side she saw Chian sitting in a chair next to her.

"Hey big sis." Chian simply said.

Nisa just layed their staring at her younger twin sister before she too spoke "Hey little sis." Nisa said her voice a little raspy.

At first an awkward moment as none of them said anything else that is until Nisa broke the ice.

"If you want to say it then go ahead and say it already." Nisa said turning her head away from her sister.

"Huh? Sorry but what do you mean by that?" Chian questioned.

"Oh c'mon don't tell me you forgotten what you said to me all those months ago right. I thought you had a good memory for something like that." Nisa countered.

Chian for a moment didn't know what her sister was talking about but then after a minute like it was yesterday she remembered what she said to her.

_"DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU DIE JUST LIKE MOM AND DAD!" _The memory flooded back to her.

Chian looked down in shame "Yeah... I remember."

"Well...hah I'm still alive so their." Nisa said her voice still raspy.

"I was trying to stop you from making a mistake but you didn't want to listen." Chian countered.

"I wasn't just going to sit around and do nothing when I can contribute." Nisa fired back the heart monitor slowly picking up speed.

Chian finally had enough "There are other ways to go about it then just be a spy for Lastation. I mean look at you. Your left arm is broken and your right eye in probably so badly injured you might not be able to see out of it anymore. Your extra lucky that you didn't have anything serious happen to your head otherwise you wouldn't be around anymore and where would that leave me huh!" Chian vented.

Nisa flinched at that her statement in which made her start thinking about her actions that had occured and in a surprising turn her she started to tear up.

"You're right." Nisa barely said her voice straining.

"Huh?" Chian was taken aback by this sudden change in her sisters mood.

"I've shouldn't have left you the way I did back home. The only thing I could think of was being some sort of hero that I forgot about what would've happened if I wasn't around anymore. I'm such an idiot for leaving and I'm sorry." Nisa said as tears started coming down as she brought her right arm over her eyes as she started to cry.

Chian watch the scene unfold before her as her steel hearted sister was now a blubbering mess. She took in a deep breath before she spoke.

"I forgive you." Chian said calmly. Nisa stopped for a moment removing her good arm from her eye which still had some tears running down her face.

"I may not have liked what you did by becoming a spy for Lastation but it doesn't mean that I hate you for it. If anything I'm the one to blame for trying to stop you." Chian stated.

"Why blame yourself?" Nisa questioned.

Chian looked at her sister "I mean why wouldn't I. You were so invested in wanting to help out Lastation but instead of me supporting you I tried to tie you down and never let you go. I never should've said that to you. Your a great sister and I'm glad that you were around I just wish that I was more supportive in your goal." Chian said now looking a tear running down her face.

Nisa listened to what she said and only answered with a little smile "You were only doing what dad would've done and was trying to protect me and for that I'm really greatful that you tried to stop me." Nisa replied.

"So... you don't... hate me." Chian said looking at her sister as blue met gold.

Nisa only shook her head "I could never hate you after hearing what you said to me. I couldn't even hate you after that argument." Nisa said.

A sigh came from Chian as if a great weight has been lifted off her shoulders as she wiped away her tears "So how long are going to be in here?" Chian questioned.

"At least a week then I'll be up and moving again." Nisa said but then grew somewhat nervous.

"Hey um... sis I've got a question for you?" She asked.

"Sure. Ask away." Chian said a smile plastered on her face.

"Um... how do you feel like being an aunt?" Nisa asked a nervous smile on her face.

"Being a what now?" Chian questioned not fully understanding the question.

Chian then look over her sister before noticing a slight bulge near her stomach area. She put the pieces together and came up with the answer.

"I see... and how long was this ago?" She asked her golden eyes now boring a hole through her older twin.

"About two months ago. Eight months after I left home." Nisa simply answered.

Chian didn't know how to respond at first as she put a hand to her head "I don't know rather to be angry with you for being irresponsible or happy for you that your going to be a mother." Chian said.

"How about the second of the two?" Nisa said rubbing her head nervously.

"Yeah I guess I can go with that." Chian said as they both laughed.

"Now why don't you get some rest sis. You've been through one heck of a day." Chian said but before she could say anyting else Nisa was already fast asleep with small smile on her face.

**=HDN=**

Meanwhile outside the hospital room Nyx was waiting as patiently as she can her foot twitching from time to time.

_"Everything seems okay other than the yelling I heard earlier. Hopefully it wouldn't take any longer." _Nyx thought but her waiting wasn't fun. Her N-Gear rang signaling someone was trying to contact her. Not wanting to disturb anyone she answered almost immediately.

"Hello." She answered.

_"Nyx it's Neptune where are you at right now?" _Neptune on the other end said.

"Um... I'm here with someone at the hospital why?" She asked.

_"I need you to meet up with us Blanc has something to say to us that might have to do with what's going on with her sister." _Neptune informed.

_"Meet us by the main building." _Neptune add and then hung up.

Nyx didn't know what to think at first but if it's something that concerns whats really going on she'll take it. After signing herself out she left the hospital and ran all the way to the main building in a full sprint.

After about a six minute run she saw the girls standing in front of the building. Once she got in front of them she stopped to catch her breath.

"Glad you could make it." Noire said.

"Okay what's this information you have for us Blanc?" Nyx questioned.

"Well its more of a theory but hear me out." Blanc replied before she began to explain.

"I think I have an idea on why my sister has been acting so strangely. It all started about five months ago right before Lastation declared war a strange women showed up in Lowee and asked to speak with my sister. She talk about that a war was going to happen between the four nations but sis didn't believe her. However right before the women left I could almost thought her eyes glowed for a moment." Blanc explained.

Nyx and the other pondered "Glowing eyes. Anything ringing any bells Noire." Neptune asked.

Noire only shook her head in response "Nope. What about you Nyx?" Noire asked.

Nyx tried to think but couldn't exactly tell "Did you see anything on the women? Like a scarf or something?" Nyx asked.

"Actually the women wore a navy blue cloak and I could've sworn it had dried bloodstains on it." Blanc explained.

Something in Nyxs mind clicked as if remembering a certain event back home. "Dried bloodstains and a navy blue cloak. Yeah it's got to be her." Nyx said confidently.

"Who?" Blanc asked.

"Yeah Nyx fill us in here." Neptune said.

"That mysterious women you mentioned Blanc just happens to be an assassin by the name of Ubi. She was once part of ASIC back home and now she's here in this dimension too, and if she's here the other ain't far behind." Nyx said.

"Wait there's another one." Noire added.

"Yeah she goes by Inu and she's trouble with a capital T." Nyx added.

"But if that's the case then this Ubi character is probably controlling my sister. And I know why." Blanc replied.

"She wants to find this place and use it as a hub to spread out her soldier into all of Gamindustri even IF said you can get anywhere from here." Blanc finished.

"That's going to be an issue. We need to find IF and quick before..." Noire began but was cut off by an explosion that came from the entrance into the town.

As the dust cleared there before them now floating in mid air was Red Heart.

In her CPU form her hair still retained its same dark crimson red color but now it was longer going down her back. Her brown colored eyes are now deep red with her iris being the power symbol. She now wears a one piece style swimsuit that is a pale white with mixs of red segments down her hips and across her bust. On her arms are deep red shoulder length colored sleeves with white segments going up them as she wore white and black colored metal gloves that reached just below the elbow. Her wings are that of two floating squares on her back. Her weapon of choice is a cybernetic style axe that seems to be radiating some kind of dark aura around it.

Red Heart took a look around the place before letting out a devilish laugh "Finally I found it now to get rid of all the rodents here and then my mistress can finally have her wish." Red Heart laughed evily as her soldiers made their way down following their goddess.

"Great this place is about to become a battleground." Nyx said summoning her weapon and getting in a battle stance.

"Get ready girls were about to have a fight on our hands!" Nyx called out prepared the battle that was about to unfold.

* * *

**F3: And cut! Yeah I know that I left it at a cliff hanger but hey had to keep it interesting right. So what do you guys think so far. Don't forget to leave a comment and also make sure to hit that follow or favorite. The battle is about to begin. With that said I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**F3: Okay everyone from where we last left off CPU Red Heart had arrived in the underground base. Things are about to heat up. As usual Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. Also OC character Nyx belongs to author/editor/sibling decode9, but seriously readers go check out his stories. With that done I'm Fireuser3 and see you at the finish line.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Underground Royale.**

* * *

Soldiers were now having conflicts throught out the underground town has the spies that were there engaged the enemy while also trying to get the injured to safety.

Red Heart floated right above them with an intimidating aura around her "Ah yes this'll be the perfect place for my mistress." She said darkly but then stood at the four pests in her way.

"Just as soon as I clear away the pests that is." Red Heart added readying her axe.

Blanc for the most part was scared stiff that not only was theory was correct but that actually her sister wanted to kill her and the others.

Nyx took a glance at the weapon the Red Heart was using and the aura emitting from it look familiar to her. _"Wait a minute this feeling could that be...!" _She thought before realizing what that aura that was surrounding the CPUs weapon.

"Blanc, Noire lets transform and kick some CPU butt." Neptune called before getting a affirative nod from Noire but Blanc was still unresponive.

"Don't transform girls! Whatever you do don't transform!" Nyx shouted at them.

"Huh? But why not isn't this the part where we do that or something." Noire said.

"Not if you want to feel searing pain!" Nyx shouted which only confused them and getting Blanc out of her fright even for just a moment.

"Look at her weapon." She said gesturing toward the CPUs weapon.

"Okay what about it?" Neptune asked.

"Her weapon has Anti-Share energy flowing through which it can harm if not _kill_ a CPU or Canidate just by coming into contact with it." Nyx said knowing from experiance that her sister was hurt by it as well.

"Which could only mean on thing then that Ubi is here in this dimension and when there's Ubi, Inu isn't far behind." Nyx explained.

Red then looked at the girls again only this time with a bored expression "Hello I'm getting a little bit bored over here so if you don't mind I would like to kill you now." Red Heart said.

Noire and Neptune summoned their weapons but Blanc fear was only amplified after what Nyx mentioned.

Noire took notice of this and quickly went to Blanc's side "Blanc you've got to snap of it! I know you don't want to fight your sister but you've got to or this'll be the end of us." Noire said.

Blanc only glanced at Noire with fear still in her eyes but at least Noire was trying to calm her down. It seemed to work as Blanc let out a breath and calmed down a little as she summoned her weapon which was a staff that has vines going along the rod. On top of it has a bright orb in the middle surrounded by leafs .

"Okay I... think I'm ready." Blanc said still a little hesitent.

"Great." Noire added summoning her claws as Neptune brought her bow/swords out.

"Just stay behind us okay." Neptune added as Blanc got behind them.

Red Heart waisted little time to make the first move and charged in at them with her axe bringing it down hard onto the ground.

"MOVE!" Nyx ordered as they jumped out of range of the attack. When Red Heart's axe slammed the ground it released a shockwave that seemed to vibrate off the ground. With surprising speed using the momentum from the slam Red Hear flipped over the axe in order to remove it from the ground only to slam it back to the ground again sending another shockwave attack at them.

They were blown back by just the sheer force of the second shockwave which seemed to to have been stronger than the last one.

"Okay any bright ideas of how we can beat her before she turns us into pancakes." Neptune said.

"It's her axe." Blanc said finally getting her voice to speak.

"Huh?" The others questioned.

"She uses her axe to build momentum into her attacks and can unleash destructive combos. So if we can somehow slow her momentum down we should be able to beat her and maybe knock some since into her." Blanc explained.

"Okay that's a start. Just make sure you don't get hit by it remember if it touchs you while having that energy it'll definately hurt." Nyx warned.

Having a strategy in mind they got to work trying to slow the CPU down. _"For some reason I can't help but think I'm forgetting something." _Blanc thought but didn't think long as her sister was charging in for another attack.

Neptune decided on a long range approach firing multiple light arrows from ther bow with only a few hitting while Noire tried to confuse the CPU by splitting into three like she did against the monsters a while back.

Blanc also sticking with long range attacks using elemental attacks to get the upper hand in the fight while Nyx was switching between firing her gunblade to slashing at the CPU while avoiding the axe.

Red Heart was starting to get really annoyed by the pests that were in her way. Every time she tried to attack with her axe she either getting attacked by arrows, magic or close combat attacks.

However what the Canidates didn't know that Red Heart was holding back the entire time during the battle and now it was time for Red Heart to unleash her full power. Red Heart blocked Noire and Nyx's attacks before shoving them away toward the two that were attacking from a distance.

"You know something I've just about had enough of this." Red Heart smirked before flicking a switch on her axe and before they knew what happened her big blurry axe became a wide and powerful two handed sword.

"Whoa! Her weapon can do that?!" Neptune replied.

Blanc then remembered about her sisters weapon "Of course how'd I forget that." Blanc said.

"Forget what!? What did she just do!?" Nyx added.

"Her weapon can change shape depending on the situation at hand and not only that but her weapon won't slow her down." Blanc explained.

"Great. This just got even harder." Nyx said.

_"I may not be able to transform in this dimension but I still got my other power. Hopefully I don't use too much of it this time." _Nyx thought.

"Girls I need you to buy some time why I build up some power." Nyx explained.

A familiar voice entered the fight "How much time do you need?" They looked next to her and noticed that IF had joined the battle.

"Wow nice timing Iffy. Though shouldn't you be handling the evacuation?" Neptune replied.

"Don't worry my guys are on it and the injured have been moved to a safer location so nothing bad will happen to them." IF said with a bit of relief in her voice.

"Now how much time you need?" She asked summoning her twin blades.

"I need at least three minutes to charge up my energy." Nyx said getting into a mediation stance as she dismissed her weapon and started mediating.

IF then turned her attention toward Red Heart "Okay listen up! While Nyx is like this she'll be immoblized. Blanc I know your good with magic I need you to put a barrier on Nyx to make sure she remains undistrubed. Neptune use you bow to cover Blanc. Noire and I will get up close and personal." IF added.

"Stay away from her weapon that thing will hurt you reguardless." Noire warned readying her battle claws.

"Alright let's go!" IF ordered as both her and Noire charged at the CPU. Noire summoned a copy of herself then herself and the clone jumped and began spinning like a drill at the CPU there claws extended in front of them.

They attacked from multiple directions trying to damage the CPU but only seeming to graze her. IF attack with a combinations of sword attacks in which Red Heart matched her but due to IF slender body frame she was able to move faster than the CPU which was now having trouble keeping up.

Neptune took the opportunity to fire off some arrows striking Red Heart hard in the back which only annoyed her more. Then Neptune started charging an arrow until there was a small sphere of energy on the tip of it in which she then released which was faster than her normal light arrows.

It was then Red Heart to make a move as she charged at Noire and proceeded to unleash her weapons combo attack. Noire maybe fast but Red Heart's sword was faster actually able to a land a few hit onto Noire in which she felt excrusiating pain as the attacks hit her lower chest and left shoulder. Red Heart sword also unleashed a stream of yellow energy which seemed to then explode on Noire sending her flying toward Neptune in which she caught her before she hit the ground.

"Noire!" Neptune called out but Noire only groaned in pain with having multiple cuts along her body.

IF charged again trying to find a weak point but Red Heart saw her coming and hit her with a left jab on the cheek to only stun her before swinging her sword at IF delievering a blow to her back landing right near the barrier where Nyx was still meditating.

"You know I just about grown bored of this. I thought you'd be more of a challenge for me but all I see is disappointment." Red Heart grinned as IF tried to work herself to her feet only for the pain in her back that kept her down as she then passed out.

Red Heart was inching close to them but Neptune fired her light arrows at her but only for them to be swatted away like flies. Blanc acting on instinct put more energy into her staff and expanded the barrier that was surrounding Nyx to now surround them.

Neptune went to check on IF taking the opportunity but Blanc was already swetting up a storm her posture dimenishing by the second. Neptune examined IF who had her back facing her and there was blood starting to stain the back of her overcoat.

_"Dang it why didn't I learn any healing spells only Blanc is that good with that but she's got the barrier around Nyx to keep her safe but for how long."_ Neptune thought.

Blanc then took a little glance toward Nyx who was still mediating._"Whatever she has planned. I hope it works and knocks some sense into my sister." _Blanc thought.

Nyx was able to get where she her power maxed out at currently _"Okay I'm at my limit. Hope this works." _Nyx thought as she opened her eyes as an azure colored aura surrounded her.

Blanc then dropped the barrier as she was finished "I think she's ready!" Blanc called out.

Nyx then stood up and summoned her weapon again readying for a fight.

Red Heart looked at Nyx for a moment before noticing something different about her. "Interesting strength you've got their. Let's put it to the test shall we." Red Heart said raising her weapon.

Nyx gave out a minor chuckle "Alright you've asked for it." Nyx simply said.

Before Red Heart could react Nyx was already in front of her with her sword now ignited in bluish flames. She launched her into the air before hit her again and again. With every hit Nyx was building up speed before finally slashing Red Heart down into the ground hard.

Red Heart groaned at the constant strikes now feeling the effects of the earlier battle "Why you little pest!" Red Heart snarled.

Nyx who was still airborn then pointed her gunblade at the CPU before pulling the trigger unleashing a bluish stream of blue fire that covered the CPU. Red Heart roared in pain from the attack. Nyx then intensified the attack by spinning around like a tornado and when she did the stream of fire twisted into a firey vortex trapping the CPU inside it. Nyx then jetted toward the CPU canceling the vortex before delivering a swift slash at the CPU which then exploded on impact.

When the dust cleared it revealed a barely standing CPU with burns all along her upper body and her face with her axe/sword in the ground trying to keep herself standing but eventually it became too much as the CPU tipped over sideways falling to the ground.

The soldiers that were around took notice of this before realizing that their CPU had been defeated and generally surrendered.

A flash of light from the CPU returned her back into her original human form. However when Rom opened her eyes they weren't dulled out but back to their original brown color. She groaned holding her head.

"Ugh. Wha... What happened?" Rom questioned as she looked around to where she was

"And most importantly where am I?" She added on not familiar with her surroundings as well as a bit nervous on what happened but as she tried to get up she noticed Blanc along with Neptune sitting next to a wounded IF with Noire staggering over to her.

Almost immediately Rom's protective instincts came into effect as she leaped over to them next to IF assessing the damage. The blood already covered half of IFs back and IF breaths we're becoming short and labored.

"Hang in their Iffy." Neptune said trying to calm IFs breathing. Blanc was too tired after using her barrier magic and not mention she had to double it's size so that they wouldn't die.

Nyx deactivated her aura and even then she was tuckered out on having to use it. Rom looked at IF then glanced at Noire who also sustained injuries but was already working on healing some of the lesser wounds.

_"Did... I do this?" _She asked herself internally as she also remembered hunting down that one spy in the east district of Lowee and that she was pregnant too as she remembered torturing the poor girl.

_"I really did do all this. What else have I done?" _ She asked internally.

IF breaths were becoming slower and heavier and she knew then that she had to act fast.

"Get her coat off." Rom asked.

"Huh? But you nearly killed her why should we-"

"JUST DO IT!" Rom shouted as she cut off Neptune as she carefully removed IF overcoat revealing her black shorts and sleeveless shirt and the large cut that went from her right shoulder to her lower back.

Rom shuddered a little before clasping her hands together and concentrated. A moment later a light green aura filled around her hands as she gently as she can touched the large gash on IFs back.

IF recoiled from the touch but Rom was trying her best to be careful "It's okay. Just relax and slow gentle breaths okay." Rom said motherly.

IF slowed her breathing as best she can until whatever Rom was doing was done. The bleeding already stopped and now she can focus on closing the wound but it would leave an everlasting scar on her back. After about five intense minutes the wound was finally closed up and IF was out of danger of dying from blood loss.

She removed her hands from her back and wiped away a swet from her forehead. "There I think she's out of danger she'll just need rest." Rom said.

Blanc was a little hesitant about approaching her sister not knowing if she was back to her old self. Rom then turned toward her sister as brown met bright blue. At first they didn't speak to each other for a moment.

"Blanc... are you... okay?" Rom asked carefully trying not to scare her little sister.

Blanc then realized that what Nyx did really knock her back to her old self as she rushed toward her engulfing her sister in a hug trying to hold back some tears.

"I'm just... glad that... your back." She said between sniffs as she whimpered in her sisters arms.

Rom wrapped her arms around Blanc in a protective manner "I know and I'm sorry for worrying you." Rom apologized.

Blanc pulled away for a moment "It wasn't your fault. You were being controlled." Blanc added.

"Controlled? In what way?" Rom questioned.

Nyx clears her throat stepping towards them "It's kinda a long story." Nyx finally said getting the two sisters attention.

After a quick explaination to Rom about the current situation and what's been going on in Lastation Rom was a mix of emotions. She was angry that someone controlled her and rather guilty about doing so much harm to the spies of Lastation especially to Nisa.

"I guess I've got a lot of clean up to do and a public apology to make as well." Rom said.

"Yeah but I'm sure everything will get better." Blanc added smiling brightly.

Nyx however had something to ask of Rom "Sorry but Miss Rom theirs something I like to ask?" Nyx asked.

"Please just Rom would be fine and sure ask away." Rom replied.

"Blanc said you were visited by a mysterious women did you know what she might have looked liked?" Nyx questioned.

Rom at first was trying to recall the event that occured months ago "Hm... the only thing I can remember is that the women had on an old cloak that had dried blood on it but I never got a clear look at her face cause she kept her hood up all the time." Rom answered.

"Then that confirms it then. She's definately here in this dimension." Nyx replied.

"Is she someone you know?" Rom asked.

"Yeah I had a few run ins with her traversing through dimensions from time to time and everytime she always seems to slip away from me." Nyx said.

Rom only tilted her head "You... can travel... through dimensions?" She asked not even understanding what Nyx just said.

Nyx only sighed "That's another long story but wish I had time to explain it." Nyx added.

They heard a groan from IF who was still laying on the ground with her overcoat laying on top of her.

"Ah Iffy your wake." Neptune said glad to see the older women okay.

"Jeez what happened last thing I remember was hearing some kind of voice." IF groaned before turning and noticing Rom. She went to take a battle stance but the pain in her back was still visible.

"Easy there Miss IF I assure you I'm not how I was before. In fact I was the one that healed you of your wounds." Rom added.

IF only groaned "Well... you did a good job... even after you nearly killed me." IF added harshly making Rom recoil from her words.

"Yes and I'm terribly sorry about what I've done even if it wasn't on my own accord." Rom apologized.

IF still feeling the after effects "I'll need to send in a report to Lady Gray Heart and let her know that the situation in Lowee has been handled." IF said

"Then I could go for some R&R right about now." IF added on with a groan.

"Just make sure you don't do anything strainuous otherwise the wound will reopen and don't think you want that." Rom warned.

"Yeah good idea." IF acknowledged the warning before leaving the group behind to file in her report.

"Well now that's all settled how about some-" Before Neptune could finish her N-Gear rang as if someone is trying to get a hold of her. She noticed the caller ID and it was Vert who was calling.

"Oh Vert what's going on girl?" Neptune asked.

_"You girls wouldn't happen to be coming to Leanbox anytime soon cause there's something going on with Ram." _Vert said quickly.

"Like what?" Neptune questioned.

_"She's acting really strange I'll meet you at the remains of the port when you get here." _Vert said as she hung up.

"Well that was certainly something." Noire added.

"Well we better get over to Leanbox then." Nyx said.

"I'll let you borrow one of the air ships we have it should get you there faster. It'll be outside of town." Rom said.

"I'll go too." Blanc added.

Rom at first wanted to say no but after looking at the other Candidates and Nyx she felt Roma was in good hands "Alright but just be careful over their. I'm certain that Leanbox doesn't take to kindly to outsiders trying to get into their nation." Rom warned.

"Don't worry we'll be careful." Nyx assured as her and the others took off toward the outskirts of Lowee.

**=HDN=**

Meanwhile back at the hidden hideout Ubi noticed that her controller had fizzed out and deactivated "Hm... well that's disappointing. It seems that they managed to free Red Heart from her hypnosis." Ubi said.

"Argh! Why don't we just take them out now!? We can surely take them all at once." Inu shouted getting impatient.

"Patiences is a virtue mind you and besides we got what we need from her anyway." Ubi said as more dark red streams of energy began to funnel their way into Arfoire as the aura around her grew.

"Besides a queen always has pawns at her side." Ubi said looking another controller with the Leanbox symbol on it.

"Soon we'll send this Gamindustri into beautiful everlasting chaos and this place will be nothing but a disolate wasteland." Ubi remarked as the energy flowed into Arfoire unknowning what could become of Gamindustri.

* * *

**F3: And cut! So that was something. The gang now heads to Leanbox I wonder what could happen next. Make sure to leave a comment and hit that fav or follow. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**

* * *

_**Nyx Learned: Bluish Flame Dance.**_

* * *

**Editor Note: Hey guys Decode9 here yet again, and have to say that was a pretty solid ending to the Lowee Arc. When I was editing this and Fire was in the process of writing we discussed how to handle the battle scene. There was actually a couple different versions of said battle, but none of them struck us that well until this finalized version. Which ended with Nyx creating a new technique which I don't mind at all. Now until next time this has been decode9!**


	12. Chapter 12

**F3: Last time Nyx and the others were able to free Rom from Ubi's control and now are on their way toward Leanbox who knows what might happen next. As usual with the disclaimers: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart and Idea Factory respectively. OC character Nyx belongs to my editor/author/sibling decode9 and has given me permission to use her. Without further adeu I'm Fireuser3 and see you at the finishline.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Danger in Leanbox.**

* * *

With Rom's permission they were able to borrow the smallest airship possible which would fit about ten people in it in which they were on their way toward the Leanbox boundery.

"You girls comfy back there?" The pilot asked checking on the four passengers.

"Yeah we're good. How much further do we have?" Nyx asked.

"We just reached the halfway mark we should be there in another ten minutes or so." The pilot replied

"Feel free to stretch your leg if you like."

"Great thanks." Nyx said standing up from the seat stretching her arms as she went to chat with the others.

"So wonder what Vert wanted us their for anyway?" Neptune questioned.

Noire only shrugged her shoulders "Don't know thought you would since you know her the most out of us." Noire added.

Neptune only grew agitated by that statement "Hey we were only hanging out doesn't technically mean that we're dating." Neptune added.

"You said it not me." Noire giggled which made Neptune blush and which even made Blanc laugh.

"Neptune your so funny when you make that face." Blanc laughed. Neptune only folded her arms and sat back in her seat muttering to herself.

However it didn't last long as her N-Gear rang which only made her groan "Who could be calling at a time like this?!" Neptune shouted as she answered it not even checking the caller ID.

"What do you want!?" Neptune replied.

_"Excuse me for trying to call you!" _It was Nepgear's voice on the other end and Neptune skin seemed to have gotten a lot paler than normal.

"Uh... h-hey big sis. Whatcha calling me for?" She said quickly.

_"It's been two almost three days Neptune. Where in the true goddess name are you?!" _Nepgear shouted and she sounded ticked.

"Um... we-well about that. I-I'm actually h-heading toward...um..." Neptune said as she turned to the girls for help.

_"Your. Going. Where?" _Nepgear replied as if she was about to pop a vessel.

With no other option or thinking she spoke "I'm heading to Leanbox and meeting up with a friend there so I'll be seeing you bye." Neptune said quickly as she hung up the phone without thinking.

The girls just looked at her in bewilderment "What? She was going to find out eventually." Neptune said in which she then realized what she just said.

"Oh... this is not good." She added.

**=HDN=**

Meanwhile in Planeptune Nepgear just got off the phone with her little sister who just inadvertedly hung up on her after telling her where she was going.

She turned toward Rei and spoke "Rei did you make sure their was a tracker in my sisters phone." She simply said.

"Of course as a precaution." Rei stated.

"I'm actually tracking her now and it appears she's heading toward in the direction of Leanbox as we speak there still in the Planeptune boundary." Rei added.

"Good." Nepgear said.

"How many minutes would it take to get to her?" She questioned.

"If going at highspeeds... five minutes give or take." Rei said and without another word Nepgear transformed into her CPU form, went outside the bascilicom and took off in the direction of Leanbox.

Rei only sighed "This could only end so well." Rei added putting a hand on her head only thinking what might happen when Nepgear caught up to her sister.

**=HDN=**

Back on the air ship Neptune was having a mental meltdown "Oh not good not good she's so going to be pissed when she finds us." Neptune said as she was already curled in a ball.

"Hey once we tell her what we've done in Lastation and Lowee I'm sure she'll understand besides it's not like she'll be able to find us. We're up high above Planeptune and we're about half way there already besides what's the worse she coud..." Noire began but was stopped by Blanc who was tugging at her sleeve.

"Um... Noire about that." Blanc said.

"Yeah what is it?" Noire questioned as she noticed Blanc pointing toward one of the windows.

Outside suddenly floating in air with her arms folded and her eyes narrowed a very ticked off CPU Blue Heart.

Noire simply gulped at this "This is passenger to pilot we have a guest outside who is requesting entry on the airship." Noire said nervously.

As if not even wanting to argue she opened a side door and allowed the CPU to enter the airship.

Just as Blue Heart entered the airship she converted back to her human form with her eyes still narrowed borrowing a hole right through everyone on board.

She then looked toward Nyx in which she was very angry at "Nyx. I'm going to say this once and only once. What made you think that you have the right to intervene in the affairs of the other nations and getting my little sister involved was a good idea?" Nepgear said her voice still somehow retaining that motherly voice yet turned strict as if scorning her child.

Nyx was trying to come up with an answer trying to explain the situation "Okay first off, Neptune followed me to Lastation okay she wanted to tag along we me. Second I doubt that you were going to do anything so I decided to not wait and take action and figure out what's really going on in this so called war." Nyx began.

"And what makes you think I didn't want to take action?" Nepgear questioned her expression hardened.

"You said so yourself that you didn't care what happened to the other nations that they'd be better off destroying each other." Nyx remarked.

"That maybe true but it still doesn't give you the right to simply come to our dimension and try and help fix our problem in which we didn't need your help. You volunteered." Nepgear retorted back.

Nyx was about reaching her boiling point with Nepgear but she tried to calm herself with the lessons Rei from Ultra Dimension taught her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I may have unoffically but it was better than watching this dimension go through a Console War. A war in which you wanted to stay neutral. You're acting like a coward and not even realizing what really is going on." Nyx said and that really hit a nerve with Nepgear as she balled up her hands into fists.

Nepgear trying her best to restrain herself as she spoke again "Like I said before this isn't your fight so why don't you just stay out of it." Nepgear said venom dripping from every word.

"Well it is my fight cause I know who's pulling the strings in this whole thing and it's not Lastation if your wondering." Nyx retorted back.

Nepgear only raised an eyebrow "Oh really. If you know who it is then care to share it." Nepgear asked.

Nyx began explaining the situation that's was happening in Lastation and about the CPU being blackmailed into launching the attacks on both Lowee and Leanbox but also declaring war on everyone. She then went to explained what happened at Lowee and that the CPU their was being controlled by the person Nyx is looking for.

Nepgear took a moment to process all the information that Nyx just told her before coming up with an answer.

"Okay let me see if I got this all correct. Uni is being blackmailed so that her nation doesn't become a giant smoldering hole in Gamindustri who sent out spies in advance to keep track on things in Lowee." She began.

"And that Lowee's CPU was likely hypnotized to kill off any spies, find this hideout and use it for her own purposes correct." Nepgear finished.

"Yeah but I managed to knock some sense into her and get her back how she used to be." Nyx added.

"And so now your heading toward Leanbox because of this other canidate called my sister and asked to meet you their in Leanbox." Nepgear concluded.

"Yep pretty much." Noire added.

As much as Nepgear wanted to admit it she had her doubts on why Lastation would declare war in the first place and what would the reason behind it all.

With a sigh she finally spoke "I guess you do have a point on a few things." She said.

"Told yah." Nyx added.

"That's why that I've decided to come with you but only to observe and nothing more." Nepgear said.

"Well I guess having you would even up with odds a little bit." Nyx said but Neptune wasn't enjoying it as her sister was now part of the party.

"But after this is over we are going to have a long discussion Neptune." She warned.

Neptune laughed nervously "Yeah... sure." She added.

"You sister can be really scary at times." Blanc whispered.

"You have no idea." Neptune whispered back.

"You two say something?" Nepgear questioned.

"Nothing!" They both said a bit scared and shiver.

They continued flying toward their destination until Leanbox finally came into view a lucorious forest along with several caves litered the continent.

"Wow this place is big. Hey I think I see the town from up here." Noire replied taking in the sights.

"Its great and all but it seems more to on the tropical side. Me and hot weather don't exactly mix well." Blanc added.

"You'll be fine. We'll just see Vert and get the scoop on what's going on once we've land." Neptune said however things weren't always that easy.

An alarm blared signalling danger that was coming at them "What's going on now?" Noire questioned.

"We got missles coming at us!" The pilot shouted back as he took evasive action trying to dodge the missles that were heading at them.

"They must've picked us up on the radar. I'm going to try and lose them so hang on to something!" The pilot ordered dodging one of the missles but the missle changed course and began returning back to them.

Neptune looked out the window and saw the missle making a return trip "It's a heat seeker!" She shouted.

"Wait heat seekers." Nyx then got an idea "Neptune I need you to open the door." Nyx said.

"What?! The wind will just blow you right out of the airship you'll be a sitting duck!" Neptune shouted.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan. It's crazy but it'll work... I think." Nyx added.

Neptune only groaned as she opened the door hatch and like Neptune said wind was beginning to blow all around the inside of the airship before she was blown out of the ship Nyx used the safety handle above her to stable herself.

Nyx summoned her gunblade and took aim at the missle but instead of firing a bullet she fired a ball fire at it in which the missle immediately changed course and collided with the fireball exploding on impact.

She then saw another missle heading the same direction expect coming from the front end of the ship. Nyx prepared another fireball shot as she released it away from the airship in which the other missle followed it till it ended up like the other missle as it exploded on impact.

Nyx breathed a sigh of relief as to think they were in the clear... or so she thougt as the alarm blared again "We've got more coming!" The pilot shouted as five other missles came straight for them.

"Heat seekers again?" Nyx said as she fired another fireball at them but this time they didn't follow it "Okay why didn't they follow?" Nyx questioned.

"Because they're not heat seekers this time around." Neptune added.

"Then what are they?" Noire asked. Neptune nervously gulped but before she could say anything the front half of each of the missles in which released a barrage of mini missles that were closing in on them and fast.

"Those would be spreader missles. Capable of taking out an entire city in less than a minute with how much firepower Leanbox has." Neptune added.

"And you decided to share this information now!" Noire shouted.

"It was a last minute thing okay." Neptune said quickly.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" The pilot shouted back. Blanc grabbed hold of Noire around the waist with a death grip as Noire held the shorter canidate. Nyx grabbed hold of the safety bars above her and held on to them while Neptune and Nepgear braced for the immediate impact.

The missles were like rain as the rained down upon the airship first hitting its left wing then the twin causing it to spiral out of control spewing smoke from its wings and catching on fire. Inside the ship everyone was hanging on for dear life. Unbeknownst to them that Neptune got flung out of the airship cause the door was accidently left opened.

They crashed landed into a swamp like area that is about already midway to Leanbox capital. Nyx was the first to respond "Okay... sound off if you're not dead." Nyx replied as she heard multiple groans.

Nepgear got up who was a little more than frazzled with her hair gone everywhere and her clothes have some dirt on them from the crash "Well any landing you can walk away from is a good landing." Nepgear said.

"Yeah you tell me." Nyx said.

"How about you girls Blanc, Noire?" She asked

"Don't worry we're fine right Blanc." First no response.

"Blanc?" She asked.

"Um... Noire look down." Nyx said pointing down. Noire looked down and her face immediately blushed. Apparently when the airship went spiraling out of control Noire held onto Blanc too tight that she ended up hugging her close to her bust and Blanc was flailing her arms around trying to get free.

Noire gave out a yelp and released Blanc from her hold in which Blanc gasped for air "I can breath." Blanc replied.

"Sorry Blanc I didn't mean to hold you that close. It the moment of things you know." Noire replied quickly.

Blanc now catching her breath "Its okay. It was simply an accident though I'm surprised you don't wear a-"

"Wait a minute where's Neptune!" Nepgear replied cutting Blanc off.

"Huh? But wasn't she with us a minute ago." Nyx said looking around for the canidate. She then looked toward the entrance of the door or what's left of it.

"Wait a minute I forgot to close that before the missles hit us. You don't think she might have gotten blown out do you." Nyx replied.

"It is possible." Blanc added.

"Then we have to go find her. I just hope Vert finds her before someone else does." Nepgear said generally worried about her little sister.

"Well then we better get... wait what about the pilot?" Blanc questioned as she headed toward the cocpit.

"Hey you okay?" She questioned but got no answer as the pilots head was turned awkwardly and wasn't moving. Realizing what had happen Blanc carefully moved away and returned to the others and shook her head.

"He must've died from the impact. His neck snapped." Blanc said.

Nepgear sighed "Well... nothing much we can do about that but probably send his stuff back to Lowee and to his family." Nepgear said.

After about three minutes they gathered up the pilots memorables and had Blanc hold on to them. The exited the downed airship and walked toward the Leanbox capitol hopefully to find Neptune and maybe Vert in the process.

**=HDN=**

Meanwhile in another part of Leanbox after being flung from the airship Neptune had landed near a tree and was currently leaning against it. However she didn't come out unscathed she actually went through the tree which caused her to sustain several cuts and bruises all along her body.

Her parka was mostly shredded while still having some modesty. Her legs took most of the damage having cuts on the lower have of her legs in which her long socks were completely gone all but what was left in her shoes. Her hair was all in disarray having pieces of bark in it.

Neptune tried to get up using her arms but a sudden shock of pain made her stop and it was coming from her right arm had several pieces of bark in it and she was bleeding and that the sleeve of that arm was completely gone.

_"Darn... why did our human forms feel so real." _Neptune thought as she tried to get up from her position but only to be stopped by the same pain. Neptune vision was starting to blur probably due to her injuries. Before her vision left her she noticed a girl heading toward her almost in a panic.

"Neptune!" The voice shouted as Neptune's world finally went black not knowing who that voice was.

* * *

**F3: And cut! Okay I really hate having to leave it at a cliffhanger but hey have to have suspense at some of these moments. So now Nepgear has joined the fray but things is will she remain neutral in the war or will she finally snap at some point. Only time will tell. So with that I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**F3: Alright ladies and gentleman onward to the next chapter. As per usual Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart respectively. OC character Nyx belongs to editor/author/sibling deocde9 and has given me permission to use her. Now with disclaimer checked marked lets get to it. I'm Fireuser3 and see you at the finish line.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Black Ally Leanbox.**

* * *

Darkness was all Neptune could see right now the only thing she was able to recall was the voice that called out to her before she fainted. At first she thought she was still in the forest of Leanbox but then suddenly felt warm all of a sudden. Her body was telling her to try to open her eyes to see where she was and so she obeyed and opened them.

She was immediately assaulted with light which made her flinch a little till her eye grew adjusted to the light but after a minute or two her eyes began to adjust to the light. She noticed that she was in what looks like a bedroom of some sorts with a white ceiling but having cream colored walls.

Around the room had at least three shelving units that either had books or figures on them but one in particular had various ninja based weaponary such as the standard kunai and shuriken but also bombing tags and smoke bombs.

The room also had a door which connected to somewhere and it was open. Neptune attempted to get up only for the same pain that was inflicted on her on her right arm stopped her in her tracks. She took a look at it and noticted that her entire right arm had been bandaged up from her shoulder to her hand.

_"Was it really that bad when I fell?" _She questioned herself internally. Then that's when she noticed a second thing that she was no longer in her old parka but only in her undergarments. She heard footsteps coming from the open door as she quickly covered herself with the blanket she was under.

The footsteps got more audiable and then source of them came into view "Ah your awake I see. You scared me half to death Neptune." Vert said with a worried tone.

"Vert...oh good its you." Neptune said in relief.

"Yes you were badly hurt when I found you so I rushed you here as quickly as I could to treat those wounds." Vert said.

"Thanks but um... what happened to my parka?" She questioned.

Vert only sighed "I tried to save it but I'm afraid it took too much damage with one of the sleeves completely gone and it being shredded as it was so I had to ditch it if that was okay." Vert said.

"It's fine. It was starting to get worn down especially what me and the others been-" Neptune began but then realized what she was saying.

"Shoot! I need to find the others and tell them that I'm okay." Neptune said but Vert stopped her.

"Not with those injuries you're not." The elder canidate said.

"If you strain yourself too much your wounds will open again ruining my hard work." Vert added.

"Plus without an outfit I doubt you'll be going anywhere." Vert said immedately stopping Neptune.

"You're right on that." Neptune slump her shoulder sagged. Vert put a finger underneath her chin before looking at her closet.

"Unless..." Vert began but then went to her closet and opened it revealing other types of clothes. Apparently Vert was looking for something in particular cause she had to look in the upper section of her closet and pulled out a bright blue rectangluar box with black ribbon tied around it.

"I was saving this for your birthday but I think you'll need it now." Vert said placing it on Neptunes lap.

Neptune began to untie the ribbon and opened the box revealing a new parka dress sweater for Neptune. It was mostly white but having blue highlights around the wrists, heim of the dress and even on the back of the sleeves. The pockets had blue style D-Pads on them which are turned to look like two X's on them. Around the collar part in a V neck which is meant to show some clevage while still having some modesty. It also has a hood that connects to the collar is bright shade of blue with a white interior.

"Wow Vert you really made this." Neptune said.

"Well I had some practice. Uni actually taught me some before all of this happened." Vert admitted.

"The fabric is breathable unlike your old one so that way your body won't get hot during those hot days. Plus it's very durable so it won't be torn up so easily." Vert mentioned.

"You put a lot of work into this haven't you huh." Neptune said.

Vert nodded "Well I want to make it special. Why don't you try it on while I get some drinks okay?" Vert suggested as she headed out of the room.

Without getting up from the bed Neptune very carefully slipped it on without much issue. Happy to finally have something to wear she pulled back the covers which also revealed her lower half in which her legs were still showing deep purple bruises on her lower legs. Very carefully and not wanting to rush she got to a sit up position then easily swung her legs around so that they were haning off the edge of the bed.

Taking a breath and letting it out slowly she attempted to get up and almost immediately her legs nearly gave out as she grabbed hold of the nearest thing which was the small dresser next to the bed her legs shaking trying to support her weight but failed as her legs gave out and fell to her knees.

"Well that's just great. Got a ruined arm and now my legs don't want to work properly." She scorned. She was still near the bed so while on her knees was able to turn herself around and get back up on the bed.

The main bedroom door opened revealing Vert with some drinks on a tray. "Well that does look better on you." Vert added looking at the parka Neptune was now wearing.

She then noticed that the covers on the bed have been moved "Neptune have you been trying to get out of bed?" Vert asked.

"Yeah but with no luck my legs are still bruised up from going through a tree and not to mention the landing." Neptune answered.

Vert only sighed "Would a cane be helplful till you can walk on your own weight?" Vert questioned.

Neptune gave a slight nod in agreement then remember what she was there for "Oh Vert you had something to tell us. Saying that something is going on in Leanbox." Neptune asked.

"Well since your here I guess I can tell you." Vert began as she took a breath before starting.

"You see my sister has been acting very strange as of late and not in a good way." Vert added.

"How so?" Neptune questioned.

"Well for one she nullified all trade with the other nations and the towns here in Leanbox and forcing people to work in the mine some of them as old as twelve years old. There have been complaints but she doesn't even bother to answer them." Vert said.

"Okay now that is rough. But couldn't they just come to her directly?" Neptune questioned.

Vert simply shook her head "That's the last thing you want to do. I've seen people come in to speak with Ram but they only time they come out is in a body bag and I'm forced to clean up the mess she made." Vert said as she shivered remembering the last time she cleaned up a mess.

Neptune gulped "O-Okay that's just crazy!" Neptune replied.

Vert nodds "She says 'its for the progression of Leanbox' but for some reason I just can't help but wonder if theirs more to it." She added with a thoughtful look.

Neptune was now thinking the gears in her head beginning to turn trying to come up with something then she remembered what Nyx mentioned.

"Say Vert, how long has this been happenning here in Leanbox?" Neptune questioned.

Vert began to think a moment "Well it was about five months ago before we got some strange visitors. One in particular looked like she came right out of a arena with how the cloak was all stained with blood on it." Vert said.

"Strange visitors you say?" Neptune said.

_"Funny Blanc said the same thing when she described about her sisters odd behavior." _ Neptune thought.

"And what happened after that?" She asked again.

"At first they talked but then the same women mocked my sister by calling her a weak mind CPU that shouldn't have born to a small nation. Of course my sister became furious at the statement and had them escorted out of the bascilicom." Vert answered.

"But the next day my sister had already stopped all trades with the other towns here and began setting up her mine." Vert added.

"So what's this mine thing about?" Neptune questioned.

"Well Lastation can't forge their weapons without proper materials now could they." Vert smiled.

"There are several mines here in Leanbox that have been carved into the small mountain here that are just littered with gemstones and materials." Vert said then gave a glum look.

"However the people that are being forced to work won't find anything." She added.

"Huh? Why not?" Netpune asked. Vert then got up from the bed and went over to her dresser and brought out a map of Leanbox with a small mountain in the upper cap of Leanbox with three circles on it. She then pointed to one of them.

"This one here in particular has already been tapped out of its resources." She said bluntly.

"Okay so why don't they go to the other ones?" she asked.

"My sister said if anyone found a material that'll be useful she would let them go back to their homes and that was five months ago." Vert said her hands now turned into fists.

"Those people basically work, sleep, and die in that mine just for a shred of hope that they could all go home. I'm not even sure how many are left in their now. There bascially dropping like flies almost each day while my sister is letting this happen!" Vert shouted as her fist connected to a nearby wall leaving a dent in it.

"Whoa okay Verty. No need to pop a vessel." Neptune replied.

Vert then calmed down "You're right I'm just crying over spilled milk." Vert said as a knock came at her door.

"Miss Vert I heard a noise. Is everything okay in there?" A raspy voice from the other side said in which Vert recognized it immediately.

"Everything is fine Linda. Sorry to have worried." Vert said. However not wanting to leave the door opened revealing the person known as Linda.

She was about Vert's height with medium lenght pale green hair with a bright yellow stripe going down it. She has pale grey skin along with blood red eyes and the noticable factor was her pointy ears. She wears a grey high collar sleeveless blouse to show off her stomach, and a little bit of cleveage along with an apron skirt to match. She also wears bandages around her abdomen and her upper legs keeping her lower half bare. She also wears blue toeless shoes. On her arms appear to be arm warmers that extent from just below her shoulder to almost her wrists. On her left thigh appears to be a holster of some sorts. Also on her left index finger of the left hand is a gold ring with a small diamond on top of it.

"I told you Linda I was fine. Just saw a bug." Vert said plainly.

"In which you decided you use your fist on it other than a bug repellent." Linda crossed her arms under her chest.

Vert nodded.

Linda sighed "Alright. Also have you seen Wara-chu I can't seem to find the little guy?" Linda asked.

"No I haven't though I still question why you keep a pet mouse." Vert answered.

"Hey that little guys been with me for quite a while so I want to make sure no cats got to him." She then heard a little squeaking noise that crawled up her leg and onto her shoulder.

Neptune saw a small black mouse with a tail that has a heart shape but a crack down the middle like a broken heart.

"Hey there are you little guy I've been looking all over for you." Linda said reliefed that her pet hasn't been eating. The little mouse now known as Wara-chu rubbed its little head on it master cheek as if saying sorry.

"Alright just don't run off okay." Linda scorned the little mouse.

Vert cleared her throat to grab her attention "Is that all you need." Vert said.

Linda was about to leave before remembering something "Oh yeah Miss Ram wants to see about something. Apparently its important. I'll be heading into town" Linda added before taking her leave.

Vert sighed not exactly thrilled of being summoned by her sister "Well I have to go. Just get some rest and I'll be back with that cane for you okay." Vert said.

"Thanks Vert." Neptune thanked as she watched her leave the room.

Neptune then thought what she would do given all the time she had and that her legs would take time to heal.

_"I guess I could try calling the others to see if they're okay." _Neptune thought but then realized she couldn't as she remembered when she fell out of the airship her N-Gear must've came out of her old parka and its probably destroyed by now.

"Great guess i'll just have to wait until they get here." She moaned as her head collided with one of Vert's pillows. She then noticed off to the side is a small dresser with a blue book cover was sitting untouched. With nothing better to do Neptune grabbed hold of the book and opened the first page of it and started to read.

_"Well... better than nothing I guess." _She thought as she began to read.

**=HDN=**

Meanwhile Nyx, Nepgear and the other two canidates were working there way through the large forest in hopes of maybe finding Neptune.

"You think she might've gotten flung this way?" Nepgear asked.

Nyx shook her head "Not sure I couldn't tell which direction she was going. For all I know she might've gotten flung toward the capitol." Nyx said which made Nepgear a little bit nervous.

"Hey Neptune's strong I'm sure she'll be fine." Noire assured.

Blanc nodded in agreement "Yes. I too am certain she'll be fine." Blanc added.

It seemed to calm Nepgear down a bit but the worry was still implanted on her face as they followed the path. After about thirty minutes of walking they began to see a small village up ahead.

"Great maybe the people there can tell us what's going on here." Noire said as they approached the village. Once they got in the village people were going on about their day but giving the new arrivals a glance every now and then.

Blanc feeling a little uncomfortable with all the stare spoke up "Um... maybe this was a bad idea." Blanc said staying close to Noire as possible.

"Yeah I don't like this either. People are staring at us like we've killed someone." Nyx stated.

Nepgear was starting to grow nervous her hands starting to shiver a little "Let's just find out what's..." Before she could say another word something zipped by the side of face which scratched her face.

She looked back at the weapon the embedded itself in a wood beam that it was a shuriken.

"Hey! Who threw that?!" Nepgear shouted now apparently angry summoning her halberd.

"It's been five years but I've finally found you Lady Blue Heart." A voice said from above her.

They looked above a noticed a girl standing on top of a nearby house.

"Huh? I'm sorry but have we met before." Nepgear asked.

"I doubt you remember me but of course that's the life of a CPU after all its not like I was..." She paused a moment before speaking again

"Your biggest fan." the girl said a cocky smirk on her face.

Nepgear then remember something that occured five years ago. An accident that happened in Leanbox due to her asissting Amber Heart A group of monsters invaded and she called Nepgear to help her but unfortunately one of her attacks hit a nearby house that exploded on impact something that Nepgear had encripted in her mind for five long years.

She then took a good long look at the girl before her most importantly those pointy ears and blood red eyes.

Nepgear almost lost gripping on her weapon realizing who was standing before her.

"L-Linda! Is that you?" Nepgear said.

"Ding-Ding! Give the lucky girl a prize!" Linda said as she jumped from the building onto the ground in front of them.

"Hold on you know her." Nyx asked.

Nepgear nodded. "Yeah it was five years ago before the war. I was helping the current CPU ward off some monsters that had the gall to invade Leanbox. After everything was done I was certain there weren't any casualties but I was wrong when I saw Linda holding onto her mothers corpse and she had this look of rage on her face." Nepgear said remembering that fateful day.

"That's when I decided that I tried to stay out of conflicts like the war that's happeneing now." Nepgear finished.

_"So that's why she went neutral. So she could avoid any accidental deaths but looks like Linda looks ready to fight." _Nyx thought getting her weapon ready before Nepgear stopped her.

"No... this is mine." Nepgear simply said.

Nyx lowered her weapon as did the others waiting to see what Nepgear was going to do.

"So are we going to do this or not." Linda said taking a kunai out of the holster at her hip and gripping it tightly.

"Linda I'm not going to fight you. Understand that what happened was an accident. I don't want to hurt you okay." Nepgear said calmly trying to reason with the girl.

Linda only laughed "Sorry but when you kill someone that's important to them they tend to hold a grudge no matter how long its been." Linda added.

Nepgear then did something unexpected she simply dismissed her halberd "Alright if you want a fight. I'm only doing this to defend myself." Nepgear warned.

Linda only scoffed "Not using your weapon. That's lame." Linda remarked.

"I won't be needing it. Trust me on that." Nepgear said confidently as she took a battle stance ready to defend herself.

"You know the old saying that the past come back to haunt you. Well consider me a blast from the past." Linda said as she charged at Nepgear and Nepgear retialiated by charging in as well hoping to end this quickly so they could go back searching for Neptune.

* * *

**F3: And looks like we found one of Nepgear's reason for staying neurtal in the war. What do you think so far? Leave a reply and don't forget to hit the fav or follow box it would really help. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**F3: We left off as Nyx and the others arrived at a village only to be confronted by Linda and we were giving why Nepgear decided to stay neutral in the war. Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart and Idea Factory. The OC character Nyx belongs to my editor/author/sibling decode9. I'm Fireuser3 and see you at the finish line.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Past and Present.**

* * *

Ten minutes have past since the fighting began and Nepgear even without her weapon was holding her own against the more experienced Linda. Nyx and the others decided to take cover after one of Linda's attacks unleashed a storm of shurikens in which Nepgear was able to avoid.

Linda charged at the CPU again kunai in hand. Nepgear prepared herself for the predictable attack but before she was about to counter Linda pulled something from her back that look like a small sphere and then threw it on the ground hard.

Once it landed a blinding light that flashed in front of Nepgear and the surrounding area. Nepgear covered her eyes the light completely blinded her which left her open for a swift round house kick from Linda to her face sending the CPU flying into a nearby brick house.

Nepgear got up from the impact but felt liquid trail down her face from her head. She knew she was bleeding the moment she felt it but apparently she didn't pay it any mind other than to refocus back on the fight.

"I thought you were better than that." Linda taunted using one finger to twirl around her kunai before gripping it again.

For the most part Nepgear wasn't impressed by Linda battle strategy and decided that she would go on the offensive. Shaking off the kick Nepgear jumped onto the front of the house wall before launching herself toward Linda. Linda raised her kunai in defense but before she could Nepgear was already in front of her as she delivered a strike to her chest using the palm of her hand.

Linda felt the impact to her chest but it didn't stop there as Nepgear then delivered a series of palm strikes to her body before a final one sending Linda a few feet away from her.

Linda clutched her chest recoiling from the blows the were dealt to her but she still got up on her feet and sprang forward this time reaching behind her to bring out a blue scroll. She unraviled it revealing a water kaijin symbol. She then clapped her hands together.

"Secret Scroll! Hydro Balls!" She chanted and next thing small water sphere came out of the scroll in rapid succession and exploded when they touched the ground. Nepgear acting fast summoned her weapon and spun it in front of her to deflect some of her attack but one of them managed to get to through and hit Nepgear on her left shoulder making her flinch a little.

Linda then gave a cocky smirk "Thought you said you didn't need your weapon to handle me." She said coyly.

"I never said I would use it to fight you. Only as a means of defense." Nepgear remark as she dismissed her halberd.

"Alright but now time for me to get serious." Linda pulling out her kunai but this time it had a some kind of tag on it. She threw it at Nepgear in which she promptly went to dodge it but before she was able to make another move suddenly Linda was right next to her and delivered a hard uppercut to Nepgear sending her upward. Then Linda jumped in the air right where Nepgear was and hit her with an aerial axe kick right to the gut.

Nepgear spat out some blood when she impacted with the ground. Struggling to get up from the last impact Nepgear clutched her chest making sure everything was still in place but she felt something wasn't.

_"I think she cracked a rib or two from that last kick that certainly going to slow me down if I don't get it healed right away." _Nepgear thought.

Nyx and the other were looking on as the fight continued and Nyx was struggling to keep herself from interfering in the fight.

_"I may not know what happened but... she doesn't deserve something like this." _Nyx thought.

Nepgear tried getting up now crouching to one knee but was met with a swift knee to the side of her face knocking her back down again on her face. She felt a foot stomping hard onto her chest again and a sound of something cracked internally.

Linda now standing over the downed CPU "I expected more out of the CPU of Planeptune. Why don't you use your CPU powers on me huh? Oh that's right it would be bad for your image to attack a civilian." Linda mocked as she crouched down her foot still on Nepgear's chest in which added pressure to it.

Linda having the CPU pinned to the ground delivered a punch straight to her face "That's for killing my family!" She shouted and then another punch came.

"That's for ruining my life!" She shouted again as more punches came but Nepgear did not make a move and accepted each punch without hesitation.

Nyx finally had enough "That's it! I've it up to here with this crap!" Nyx shouted summoning her gunblade and charged blindly at Linda.

Linda seeing her coming prepared to counter but Nepgear's voice stopped them.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Nepgear roared causing both of them to stop immediately. Nyx looked at Nepgear's condition and almost lost her lunch.

Her right cheek was now swollen from the constent beating and was turning purple probably now more than bruised. Her left eye swollen shut getting a black eye along with blood coming out her noise from the punches Linda promptly delivered.

"Just... stop... please." Her voice sounding hoarse after yelling. With her one good eye she looked toward LInda and asked.

"Do you feel better now Linda?" She questioned. At first Linda was confused at her question.

"Why are you asking me that?" She asked back.

Nepgear asked again "Do you... feel angry... anymore?" She questioned.

Linda then got the meaning of the question and for some odd reason she actually felt... relieved as if she finally got whatever was bothering her off her shoulders.

"Actually... I don't feel mad anymore. Wonder why?" Linda pondered. Nyx didn't understand at first but then she put all the pieces together and then stared at Nepgear.

"You let her beat up on you on intentionally." Nyx answered. Nepgear nodded her head slowly.

Linda looked at the downed CPU "Huh?" Linda said confused

"Why would you do that?" Linda questioned.

"Because... carrying around a grudge for... five years isn't healthy." Nepgear answered a small smile on her face.

Noire and Blanc came out of hiding and approached the others Blanc walking behind Noire carefully.

Linda looked at the CPU with a stunned expression and dropped her kunai as it stuck itself into the ground next to her before falling to her knees.

"But why? It still won't bring them back! So what was the whole point of this?" Linda hollered tear beginning to form in her eyes.

"To show you something." Nepgear stated.

"Show me what?!" She replied.

"That we CPU's aren't perfect. I mean look at... what you did to me." Nepgear said gesturning to herself.

"I probably have three cracked ribs, a bloody noise, my head busted, a black eye and a swollen cheek." Nepgear stated.

"What does that tell you?" Nepgear questioned.

Linda took a moment to answer her question "That the goddess aren't all that powerful in there human state." Linda answered.

"We are still imperfect. Imperfections that some speculate that we can do the impossible like bring back the dead." Nepgear replied.

Linda didn't know what to think. Nepgear the one that killed her parents and a CPU was dropped to the ground because she allowed her to, and yet for some reason she couldn't help but feel a since of dread and burden coming off of the CPU.

Without even think she asked "How long have you been carrying that mistake?" Linda questioned.

Nepgear at first didn't say anything but then she after a minute she finally spoke "Ever since that day five years ago." She answered with somber look on her face.

"For many months after that people started rumors about it and giving me looks as if they were afraid of me. I had nightmares about that almost every day and couldn't sleep at night. It wasn't long till something else caught there attention but I doubt many people have forgotten about it." Nepgear said.

"That is why I wanted to remain out of this stupid war so that I don't want my citizens to be afraid of me." Nepgear finish tears streaming down the side of face.

Linda looked on with a now stoic look her face unreadable not sure what to do. She pondered for a moment before taking something from behind her back which was a bright green scroll in which she unfurled it. Inside the scroll had a kaijin symbol surrounded by what looked like drawings of petals.

Linda using her right bringing her index and ring finger together and then chanted "Secret Art: Geshia Cocoon." She muttered.

And with that a green arua emitted from the scroll as small energy vines slowly emerged from it and gengerly wrapping themselves around Nepgear forming a shell. The shell let off a gentle glow that pulsated inside. A few moments later the vines slowly dispersed around Nepgear and seen that she was completely healed of her injuries.

Nepgear carefully examined herself included around her chest and felt that her ribs had been healed as well.

"Consider that an act of forgivness." Linda said rolling up her scroll.

"I've been carrying around that grudge for too long and this is just a way for saying that I'm sorry." She added.

Nepgear getting up from her spot with a smile on her face "You're forgiven as long as you fogive me." Nepgear said holding out a hand.

Linda with a small smile on her face and look of relief she shook her hand "Yeah your forgiven." Linda added.

Nyx cleared her throat getting both of their attentions "As much as this is a tender moment we still have to find someone remember. " Nyx reminded.

Nepgear realized what she meant "Oh right! We still need to locate Neptune." Nepgear replied.

"Neptune is she like your sister or something?" Linda questioned.

Nepgear nodded "Yeah you wouldn't happen to have seen her by any chance?" She asked.

Linda then remember that small girl she saw this afternoon in Verts room. "She wouldn't happen to have light cyan colored hair and blue eyes right." Linda replied.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Well she's actually at the bascilicom just north of here I can take you their if you like." Linda offered.

"That'll be most helpful." Blanc said.

"Okay then just follow me." LInda gestured as they followed her toward the bascilicom.

**=HDN=**

Meanwhile back at the bascilicom Vert was making her way toward her sisters office apparently something important came up but wasn't sure what since Linda normally keeps her up to date on everything that occurs.

She approached the office door and knocked gently "Yes who is it?" A mature sounding voice came from the other side.

"It's Vert big sis. You wanted to see me." Vert answered.

"Ah yes. Come in." The mature voice said.

Given permission she entered the office and there standing in front of a window is a tall women wearing a sleeveless grey kimono styled blouse that is closed low with a dark blue obi sash that is around her waist revealing some of her clevage. She has long greyish-yellow hair with a bright streak of yellow going down her left side along with light gold colored eyes. She wears a dark navy blue colored pants that went below the knees but just above the ankles along with black open toed strappy high heeled sandles. Around her neck is toqaz pearl necklace that hangs just above her clevage.

Vert stood there a minute before she replied "Is there something you need sister Ram?" Vert asked.

Ram simply looked over to her "Yes actually. I need you to make a delivery to the mines." Ram said.

"What kind of delivery?" Vert questioned.

"Apparently some fool from the north side of Leanbox tried to rebel against me. A failed attempt to try to overthrow me but it was stopped without much effort." Ram replied like if it were a simple matter.

"I want you to take them to mines as punishment for there failed rebellion." Ram ordered.

"But isn't there another way other than just throwing them into the mines. There are already too many people in their as it is and almost half of them aren't even from Leanbox." Vert protested.

However that was a mistake as her own sister sent her a glare that would freeze anyone solid "Are you defying my order little sister?" She replied venom coming out of her mouth with every word.

Vert felt a shiver went up her spine when she glared at her "I... well no... it just that..." Vert said struggling to get the words out of her mouth.

"Just what?" Ram said her voice getting low and intimidating. Vert immedately stopped what she was trying to say and quickly replied back.

"I'll get on that right away big sis." Vert said quickly.

As if a switch was flipped on Ram returned to a more normal sweet acting voice "That's my little sister. Now off you go now they'll be waiting in the dungeons." Ram replied sweetly.

Vert quickly exited the office as if her life depended on it. She took a breath relieaved to be out of that office but also angry that she has to be the one to send yet another person to the mines. She balled up her left hand into a fist so hard that her knails dug into her skin as blood leaked between her fingers.

Noticing this she stopped and opened her fist to the cut she made into her palm only to see the wound heal itself with even much of a enchantment as she went on her way doing what Ram had ordered her to do.

**=HDN=**

After about thirty minutes of hiking through the forest the gang had finally made it to Leanbox. Unlike the other nations it simply had a guard station right in front of the town with a least eight guardsmen armed with rifles.

"Okay we're here lets go in." Nepgear said but was immediately stopped by Linda.

"Whoa there girl. You want to get spotted." Linda hissed.

"I don't see the problem." Nepgear protested. Linda only facepalmed.

"If they notice that your a CPU then we are all in trouble you can't be seen by them." Linda warned.

"So how are we suppose to slip past the guards?" Noire asked.

Linda looked around her and noticed an old beaten up cloak that was let sometime ago and it was long enough. She then looked toward Nepgear and then got a crazy idea.

"How's your acting Nepgear?" She asked out of nowhere.

Nepgear blinked a few times "My... what?" Nepgear replied back with a confused look on her face.

"Why would Nepgear had to worry about acting?" Nyx questioned.

Linda chuckled a little before pointing out the object in front of them. Nepgear then realized what she meant about her acting skills.

"Oh no. No no no! There is no way that I'm acting like an old lady just to seek in." Nepgear said reluctently crossing her arms defiently.

"You want to get your sister right. This is the only way to do it." Linda pointed out which made the CPUs shoulders slump knowing where this was going.

**=HDN=**

A few minutes later the gang began to approach the guards that were stationed at the front entrance.

"This isn't going to work." Nepgear whispered underneath her cloak disguise she was slouched over with a walking stick next to her.

"Keep that up and it won't." Nyx muttered with Blanc and Noire right behind them.

The guard notice them coming and sprung into action "Halt who goes there!?" The guard ordered.

"Chill big guy its just me." Linda said.

Immediately noticing Linda the guard gave a salute "Miss Linda I didn't know you went out." He said.

"I was on my way back when this nice old lady said she needed help getting to the city along with her grandchildren. So I offered to help." Linda explained.

It was time for Nepgears turn. "Wouldn't you be so kind as to let us pass. My old bones aren't what they used to be." Nepgear said in an old raggy kind of voice.

"We would greatfully appreciate it." Blanc said using those bright blue eyes and blinking them at the guard with an innocent stare.

The guard didn't waste anytime and allowed them to pass. "Please enjoy your time here in Leanbox ma'am." He said kindly.

Nepgear giggled "Such a gentlemen." She said still using her old lady voice.

Once they got past the guards they went to find an alley to hide into before Nepgear discarding the cloak and walking stick as she straighten up her back.

"Okay I am never doing that again." She grunted rubbing her back.

"Hey it got us in with your acting and those big blue eyes of Blanc's." Noire complemented.

"It's a gift." Blanc smiled.

"Okay everyone we have to make our way to the bascilicom that's where Neptune is. Hopefully Amber Heart hasn't found her yet." Linda said they made there way through the town.

Leanbox capitol has many different building than normal while still having some of the essential stuff but in the center of the capitol is a large circular building that seems to be very active right now as people focked into it.

"What is that?" Noire asked.

"Oh that's just the arena. Its normally used on certain occasions ." Linda explained.

"Like what sort of occasions?" Blanc questioned.

"Normally land disputes or people who just hate each others guts but there is only one rule. Never kill." Linda said as they walked past the arena.

A little bit later they were at the entrance of the bascilicom a three story circular building with red exterior along with hints of green and gold around the building. In the center of the top floor is a large plack with a kanji sybmol in the middle that stands for home.

"So this is the bascilicom." Noire commented.

"Yeah pretty cool right." Linda added. "It has it's quirks." Blanc stated.

"Alright I want you girls to stay put okay. While I go in and grab Neptune hopefully without acting suspcious." Linda added.

The girls nodded in agreement. However what they didn't know that they were being watched by small drones that patroled the outer perimiter which is sent to the CPU in her office.

Ram simply watched the event unfold before her with a cocky smile on her face. "They may not know it but I'm already two steps ahead of you." Ram said and on another screen Neptune was being carried away by guards to her personal prison cell as Ram laughed without a care in the world.

* * *

**F3: Okay and that promptly end chapter 14. What do you think so far? If you want to comment please make sure to reply and either hit fav or follow that would be so great. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**


	15. Chapter 15

F3:** Well gang here it is chapter 15. Hope you enjoy it. Disclaimers are as follow: Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart and Idea Factory respectively. OC character Nyx belongs to my editor/author/sibling decode9. Also check out his stories if you like. I'm Fireuser3 and see you at the finishline.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Control.**

* * *

The currently three CPU candidates and one full fledged CPU waited as patiently outside the bascilicom for Linda to return with Neptune in tow. That was ten minutes ago and Linda has yet to return and Nyx was beginning to lose her patients with having to wait.

"Ugh! This is taking forever why don't we jut go inside and help her find Neptune. It would've been way faster." Nyx replied.

"You heard her. Its because I'm a CPU of a different nation and that it'll get the attention of the guards and Leanboxs CPU which I really don't want to fight her in this case." Nepgear added.

"I know but it's taking everything I have from busting into that place right now and grabbing Neptune." Nyx said restraining herself.

"Don't worry yourself. Linda will be back plust this does give us sometime to figure out where those two are that you mentioned." Noire added.

Blanc nodded in agreement "Yes. Let us use this time wisely and figure out where they could be."

Nyx knew that Blanc had a point and barging in the the bascilicom wouldn't help so she took the latter of the two and decided to wait and think where those two could be at.

"Well... lets think we know that Ubi and Inu are blackmailing Noire's sister and if she doesn't comply to it they'll basically blow up all of Lastation." She said.

"But if they wanted to make sure that they're keeping tabs on her they would have to be somewhere that is just outside Lastation but someplace that no one would expect." Blanc suggested.

"But other than Planeptune, Lowee seems like the one place they could be at." Noire added.

Blanc shook her head "No. I've been all around Lowee and know every place by memory so if a new place would've shown up I would've seen it." Blanc added.

"Well... what about Planeptune? Would they be able to hide there?" Nyx questioned looking toward Nepgear.

"Planeptune is a large place so it would take a while to find them even if they are there." Nepgear answered.

"Couldn't they also be here in Leanbox? There's plenty of places to hide out here." Noire mentioned.

"Your right. A while there were some old mining tunnels that were loaded with the materials such as ore and crystals. But I'm not sure what conditions the mines are in right now." Nepgear mentioned.

"What are you girls doing in front of the bascilicom?" A voice said making them jump especially Blanc who hid behind Noire only to notice that it was Vert.

"Ah Vert your here. You didn't happen to see Neptune around haven't you?" Nepgear asked quickly.

"Actually she's inside the bascilicom. She was injured but I managed to patch up what I could so she should be resting right now." Vert said as the CPU let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Thank above that she's okay." Nepgear added.

"But that doesn't answer my previous question." Vert reminded.

"Well it sort of went like this." Nyx explained to her about when there plane crashed and having a meet up with Linda after Nepgear having to fight her.

"To be honest I should've expected for her to act that way. She maybe an oracle but she can handle herself in fight. Though I still wonder why she keeps around a pet mouse." Vert said.

"And well she went in to see if Neptune is in your room but she's been gone an awful long time." Noire added with growing concern.

"Hm... funny it shouldn't take no more than ten minutes to reach my room its on the bottom floor." Vert said.

"Then maybe we should go in and check it out." Nyx suggested.

Vert thought about for a moment before answering "Alright but let try to not attract attention to ourselves okay." Vert warned as they entered the bascilicom.

Almost immediately Vert knew something was off that there weren't any guards around or none of the staff was out and about. The bascilicom itself was a more decorative home with a kitchen and living area for them but other parts of the bascilicom was more work related.

"Okay shouldn't there be guards around cause I'm not seeing any right now." Nyx said summoning her gunblade at her side just incase anything came out.

The others also summoned there weapons. Vert however simply took her right thumb of her hand and bit into it hard causing blood to drip then she slapped her hand on the ground creating a small smokescreen. After it cleared a small gold wingless dragon had wrapped around her waist and rested on her right shoulder.

"That's your weapon?" Nyx questioned looking at the little dragon.

"Well he's actually a creature I can summon to aid me but that doesn't mean I'm left defensless trust me." Vert added.

"Well lets just focus on finding Neptune." Nepgear reminded.

"This way my room is just up ahead." Vert said as the girls followed her.

After about ten minutes they reached Verts room only noticing the door was slightly opened. Vert took notice of this "The door has been opened." Vert said.

"Should we go in?" Blanc asked.

"Alright on the count of three I'll opened it and we'll have a look inside." Vert said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"One... two...three!" Vert counted and then quickly opened the door as they entered weapons drawn in front of them.

When they entered her room was a complete mess with her bed all in disarray along with shelves knocked showing signs of a struggle and Neptune was nowhere in sight.

"Okay this was not how I left it when I was here." Vert said.

"You said Neptune would be in here. So where is she?" Nepgear questioned showing signs of frustration.

"I thought she was in here when I left I made sure of it." Vert said.

However unexpectedly Nepgear finally having enough grabbed Vert by the throat and pinned her against a nearby wall of the room.

"This had better not be some kind of trick just to lure us in here. Cause if it is I'll make sure you are brought to your sister in pieces!" Nepgear roared.

"I..swear... it's... not a trick." Vert replied but that only made Nepgear squeeze her throat even more.

"Then where. Is. Neptune." She hissed venom coming from her words.

"Nepgear! That's enough! Your choking her!" Nyx shouted as she and the others tried to pry Nepgear's grip off of Vert throat.

Nepgear soon realized what she was doing and immediately loosened her grip on the candidates throat.

Vert dropped to the ground held her throat as she hacked and coughed trying to get air back into her lungs. Blanc went to check on Vert making sure nothing serious had damaged her neck and throat.

Nepgear stepped away from Vert realizing what she done and looked down in shame.

Before Nyx could say anything to Nepgear about her actions Nepgear without hesitation ran out of the room as fast as she could.

"Hey! Nepgear!" Nyx called out but that didn't stop her as she was heading toward the exit of the bascilicom.

"You girls stay right here. I'll see whats going on with Nepgear." Nyx ordered and ran off after the CPU.

Once she finally caught with Nepgear she was sitting on the stair steps of the bascilicom.

"Okay what in true goddess name happened back their!?" Nyx shouted but only getting silence as a response.

"Answer me Nepgear." Nyx ordered.

A moment passed between them before Nepgear spoke up "It would be four years now." Nepgear muttered.

That caught Nyx attention "Four years. What are you talking about?" Nyx asked.

"Since Neptune was born into Planeptune." Nepgear answered.

"Remember what you heard me say about that burden I've been carrying for five years." Nepgear said. Nyx nodded remembering what she said.

"Well. People may have forgotten it but it still plagued me afterwards. It almost became unbearable having those nightmares night after night. But somehow Gamindustri knew that and gave me something that would ease my burden even just a little." Nepgear continued.

"Wait then you mean." Nyx began knowing where this was going.

"The shares that I had experienced a flux and Planeptune gave birth to its CPU candidate. Neptune." Nepgear added.

"The moment I laid eyes on my little sister it was the happiest day ever but I also made a promise to myself that I would look out for her no matter what. After that all I could think was how to make Neptune happy and I sort of forgot the burden that I was carrying at least for a little while." Nepgear continued.

"In a strange yet funny kinda way Neptune saved me without even knowing it." Nepgear finished.

"I see. Your protective of your sister which kind of explained your outburst on Vert earlier." Nyx added.

"I guess the stress of this war had finally got to me and I snapped especially when Neptune wasn't in the room. I'm just worried what might've happened to her but that doesn't excuse the fact that what I did to Vert was wrong. She was only trying to the best of her abilites." Nepgear said.

"Well how about we head back to them. Who knows they probably found something." Nyx said.

Nepgear getting up from her spot and nodded in agreement as they returned inside the bascilicom.

After returning to the room Vert, Blanc, and Noire have finished checking the room. "So any luck on finding anything?" Nyx asked.

"Nothing yet but something is bound to turn up." Vert said before looking toward Nepgear with an icy glare still a little sour after she tried to choke her.

Before Nepgear much as utter an apology something moved underneath the carpet something rather small coming at them.

"Um... girls what is that?!" Noire asked pointing a finger at said object coming right at them. The object came out from underneath the carpet only to find that it was a small black mouse and a small green mouse.

Noire shreiked as she jumped onto Nyx trying to escape the furry creature "Get it away from me!" Noire shouted.

"Hey I'm not a tree branch!" Nyx called back trying to pry her off.

Vert however notice some familiularites between each of them _"Okay its' obvious the black one has to be Ware-chu but the other one... wait a minute!" _Vert then realized who the green mouse was.

"Linda is that you down their?" Vert questioned the green mouse while her dragon was eying both of them licking its lips.

"Huh?" The other girls questioned.

The small green mouse squeaked as if to say something and next thing that came was a puff of smoke revealing Linda in all her glory.

Linda streched her limbs "Transformation works everytime." Linda said a confident smirk on her face.

"Linda there you. What happened?" Vert questioned.

"Yeah funny thing. I went to check on Neptune just as planned but before I could even get to the door I heard voices coming from in their and it look liked a fight broke out. I transformed into a mouse to get a better look but when I got in their the fighting stopped and I heard them drag Neptune out of the room. Before I could turn back I got knocked out because of someones figurines she keeps in the room." Linda said glaring daggers at Vert.

"Hey they were limited attention and came in a set." Vert replied.

"It was a good thing Ware-chu came around to wake me up." Linda added as her pet mouse ran up its masters arm and sat on her shoulder.

"Did the people that took her say anything where they were taking her?" Nepgear questioned.

"They that the CPU would have a special place to take her." Linda mentioned.

"If I would have to bet probably somewhere only the CPU would know about." Linda added.

"Well then we better start looking then." Nepgear added.

"Whoa! Hold up there missy. I know you want to find your little sister and everything but its starting to get late and considering what we've been through right now I think we could all use some rest first." Linda suggested.

"Plus I don't exactly feel particulary safe here in the bascilicom so why don't we head toward the village and rest up there at the hotel. That way we're all well rested and we can continue our search in the morning." She finished.

At first Nepgear wanted to protest but Linda did present a good point consider all that had happened today.

She let out a sigh "Alright. A good nights rest would seem more appropiate for this." Nepgear added.

"Great then lets get going then." Linda said as her pet mouse squeaked in agreement.

Noire; who was still on Nyx eyed the mouse carefully "I'm watching you mister." She muttered as Nyx decided to drop Noire on the ground.

**=HDN=**

It took the group thirty minutes to return to the village by the time they did the moon had already ascended toward the sky giving off it white glow upon the world below.

Most of the girls turned in for the night as the only ones up were Vert, Linda, and Nyx all in one room.

"The girls are asleep though it took a bit for Nepgear to sleep. Blanc and Noire are sawing logs though I think Blanc is a little clingy to Noire." Linda said.

Vert only giggled at that "As expected for those two cause Noire is trying her best to get Blanc to break out of her shell a bit more." She added.

"Huh? Learn something new everyday." Linda added.

"So Linda... where should we search tomorrow for Neptune?" Nyx asked.

Linda thought for a moment trying to come up with an approipate answer "Honstly... I'm not sure where to look. Leanbox maybe small compared to the other nations but its got plenty of hiding places." Linda mentioned.

"That's very reassuring." Nyx said sarcasticly.

"Hey now she does have a point you know." Vert pointed out.

Nyx only sighed "Guess your right. We should probably hit the sack. Can't look for Neptune without any sleep." Nyx said.

Taking her suggestion Linda turned off the light and took one of the beds as Ware-chu nestled in her hair. Vert took the other bed while her small wingless dragon curled right next her. Nyx took the last bed hoping to get some sleep for tomorrow.

**=HDN=**

Meanwhile in the unknown location Ram along with a few guard where dragging an incapacitated Neptune deep into what appears to be some sort of cave like area that has been constructed out for whoever lives in it.

"I'm sure they'll find some use for you." Ram snickered going further into the cave.

A few minutes later she and the guards arrived at their destination.

"Ah Ram I see you came back." Ubi said before looking down at the CPU Candidate.

"And you brought a gift. Is it my birthday or something." She chuckled.

"Actually I was hoping you could use her for something." Ram stated.

Ubi started to think on what to do with the young CPU Candidate. If it were up to her she would gut her where she stood dealing with one less problem but instead she had a more devious plan in mind. A plan so well thought out that not even the other CPUs would see it coming.

"Wake her up. I have a plan." Ubi ordered but they didn't have to wait long as Neptune was beginning to stir.

"Ugh. Ow my head it feels like someone being using it as a bongo drum." Neptune said trying to collect her barings. Immediately she noticed that she wasn't in the bascilicom like she was and she remembered that guards rushed into the room she was staying in and captured not until she gave them a good fight until one of them knocked her on the head.

She tried to move her arms but felt like someone was hold onto them. Neptune looked left and noticed the same guard that attacked her and same with the other one on her right.

She then looked straight ahead of her and noticed that the CPU of Leanbox and along with two others were their in the room with her. The one in the cloak was looking at her with a dark grin plastered on her face.

"What's going on? Where am I?" She asked.

"Ah. So glad you finally woke my dear CPU Candidate." Ubi remarked.

"Wait a minute. That cloak...!" Neptune began before it donged on her.

"Your that one who brainwashed Rom!" Neptune shouted.

"Ah Rom. An intellegent individual such a shame it didn't turn out as what I've hoped." Ubi said.

"If I had too bet you and that other one over there is what Nyx is after." Neptune replied.

"Oh ho we got quite the smarty pants over here don't we Inu." Ubi remarked sarcasticly.

Inu simply shrugged her shoulder not even caring at this point. "Yeah big deal what are we going to do with her?" Inu ordered.

"Just wait till my sister and her friends find me then you'll be in for some real hurt!" Neptune shouted trying to break free however she was still injured in her legs.

"Why would they want to fight us... when they'll be busy fighting you two." Ubi remarked a sinister smile on her face.

"Like you'll get me to fight them." Neptune said confidently. However Ubi was about to correct that as she took two fingers right index and middle finger and touched Neptune forehead.

"Hey get you hands off me you..." Neptune began but a sudden rush of energy flowed through her making her stop in her tracks. Her once bright blue eyes glazed over to a more dull blue color now.

"Now Neptune here is what your going to do. You will return to your friends but never mention this encounter. Tell them how you've escape your captures. Then when the time is right the moment they are about to fight Ram you'll join her side to fight your friends. Do you understand what I am telling you." Ubi ordered.

Neptune gave a slow but responsive nod. Ubi then removed her finger from her forehead "Now the moment I snap my fingers you'll fall asleep and wake up on the first sign of daybreak." Ubi ordered. A moment later Ubi snapped her fingers and just like that Neptune was out like a light snoozing away.

"Put her outside where the monster won't eat her. I want to put my plan into motion." Ubi ordered. The guards then dragged the CPU toward the entrance of the cave.

"Are you sure this plan of your's will work mistress?" Ram questioned.

Ubi smiled "If there's one thing I know about CPUs is that they would never dare harm there own sister even if they had no choice." Ubi replied.

"I guess I better get myself in position then." Ram stated as she took her leave.

"How much more do we need?" Inu questioned.

"With how things are going and that little squauble down in that spies town. We have collected about seventy percent of the fear that we need. It just needs a little more of a push." Ubi added.

Arfoire who was still shackled the deep crimson arua around had grown even darker as the streams of fears kept on coming and Arfoire couldn't stop it from being absorbed into her. She was too weak to do anything but only accept what would happen if this power was ever unleashed upon the entire world.

* * *

**F3: And that'll do it for this chapter. It looks like things aren't looking to good for Arfoire and now Neptune has been hypnotized but she won't remember it. What do you guys think? If you like it please leave a comment in comment section of this fic and if you can add mine to your favs or follows. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**F3: Here we are ladies and gentlemen chapter 16. If you don't know the disclaimer by now then you haven't been reading this so I'll go over it. Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart respectively. OC character Nyx, and Ubi belongs to author/editor/sibling decode9 in which he gave me permission to use. With that done I'm Fireuser3 and see you at the finish line.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Trickery.**

* * *

In Lastation Uni paced around her office occasionally taking a glance back at the phone that was used to communicate with whoever took Arfoire hadn't called her in the last couple days not once she heard back from them.

That what made her worry as if she might have done something wrong or if they we're just teasing her.

_"Its been a couple days now. Normally they would call and have me do something else for them... something isn't right I can feel it in my gut that somethings off." _She thought for a moment before she gazed outside the window more importantly to the large factory off in the distance.

"Everytime I see that its like something just makes me wonder about what they said." Uni said to herself.

Curiousity taking over and taking a serious risk she decided to check out the factory herself.

A bright light surrounded her activating her HDD. Once the light faded it revealed her HDD form.

She was now slightly taller wearing a light grey one piece swimsuit like leotard that left her legs bare with black segments running up the side of her hips and stomach but still leaves a little bit of cleavage. She had bright green eyes with the power symbol in them. On her arms are dark grey elbow sleeves that covered her hands along with metal clawed gloves covering each hand. Her normal raven colored turned a complete silver colored which had grown longer which reached down her lower back still in its single braid. Other noticable changes was that her bust slightly shrunk. On her feet are futuristic style high heels with feather wings on each side of the heel. Her wings are that of an eagles wings with light grey feathers.

This is CPU Gray Heart.

"I know I probably shouldn't be doing this but I have to see if whoever are threating my nation is serious." Gray Heart said her voice deepened after the transformation as she took off into the night sky heading to her destination.

It take her long to get their about a good ten mintues. However she didn't land instantly as she circled the factory first.

"Okay let's see if there are any goons around." Gray Heart muttered.

"Eagles Sight." She declared as her eyes brighten as she examine the area. From her perspective everything slowed to her giving her an opportunity to check for anything suspicious.

"Doesn't seem their's anyone here. Seems safe enough." Gray Heart confirmed as she landed on the ground but didn't deactivate her HDD just yet cause she knew if there was trouble she would have to get out quick.

She approached the door to the factory and notice that it was chained with a lock place on it to prevent intruders from entering.

"Guess they locked up for the night." Gray Heart said.

_"As much as I would like to break it down I better take a different approach to this." _She thought as she took a quick look around before finding a ventallation shaft nearby.

"That'll work." She said to herself.

After about five minutes of crawling through the vents she was able to get inside without much issue of course after having to make her wings disappear for a moment.

Inside had several shelves of small propane tanks that were distributed throughout Lastation each label rather they were empty or full.

"I forget how big this place was on the inside." She said to herself but in the middle of the factory were three red boxes that were labeled TNT and they were wired with explosives.

"So this must be the bomb that they were talking about. Yeah something like this would most certainly set the other tanks off and destroy this whole place not to mention Lastation with it." She added.

However she made the mistake of trying to touch the explosives with set off a timer on the bombs.

"Crud! Now look what you did you idiot CPU! You going to get yourself blown up in the process!" Gray Heart shouted as she tried to make her way toward the door but the timer got louder. Before she could get to the door the timer let out a loud ringing sound.

Gray Heart closed her eyes shut waiting the destruction of her home... but it never came. She opened an eye and noticed that while the timer did go off but there wasn't any explosion of the sort.

She inched closer back to the bomb and examine it but before she could the top of the box opened revealing a sock puppet figure on a spring and was laughing like a wild woodpecker.

She stared at the object her right eye twitching but not in annoyance but of pure and utter rage.

"All this time... I was being threatened...with a FAKE BOMB!" Gray Heart shouted in rage summoning her weapon before which consist of a futuristic sycthe type weapon as she cut the object in half silencing the puppets laughter.

Not even bothering with the door she sliced it open like paper and flew back to Lastation at full speed.

"Nobody makes a mockery of Gray Heart!" She shouted as she flew back to her home furious about what she had discovered.

**=HDN=**

Dawn came for the people of Leanbox which meant also for the six girls that occupied the hotel. Nyx was the first to wake up as she got changed into her normal attire. When she got changed Linda and Vert were waking up as well. Linda slung out of bed stretching her arms as Vert woke up rubbing the rust out of her eyes her little dragon friend nowhere in sight.

A knock came at their door "Okay everyone time to get moving." Nepgear's voice was heard behind the door.

"We're already up." Linda called out still groggy from the sleep.

"Great. Breakfast is in the lobby." Nepgear replied back as she stepped away from the door her footsteps could be heard as she walked away.

Vert now fully awake "Well we better get going then. We don't want to keep them waiting." Vert suggested.

Nyx noticed that Verts little dragon wasn't normally beside "Hey Vert. Where that little buddy of yours?" Nyx asked.

"Oh more than likely he's on the astral plane with the other creatures." Vert said.

"Huh?" Nyx said a little confused.

"Well my speciality is creature summoning. Whenever I need help during battle I usually summon a creature. Depending on the situation I can summon creatures from my little dragon friend to a four headed hydra but they can only stay with me for at least an hour before having to return to the astral plane. My buddy must've went back when its time was up." Vert explained.

"Speaking of little buddies have any of you seen Ware-chu?" Linda asked.

"Last time I saw him he was snuggled in your hair. Which it doesn't seem that he's there." Nyx replied.

Linda sighed but before she started looking she felt something move underneath her blouse toward her chest. A moment later Ware-chu popped out from between her clevage with a welcoming squeak.

Linda looked at her pet mouse annoyed at the fact her pet hid in her clevage... again. "Seriously again! I know sometimes you don't like the cold during the night but at least go under the blanket next time and not there of all places." She scorned.

Ware-chu gave her an innocent look but it didn't faze her "Oh no! Not this time. No cheese for breakfast this time. Today your getting salad and I don't want to hear a complaint." She scorned as the little mouse gave a little grunt in dissatifaction.

Nyx only blinked at what was happening in front of her before leaning toward Vert.

"She's arguing with a mouse." She whispered.

"That's what makes her unique. She can sort of communicate with animals and understand everything that there saying even we can not. That's my oracle for you." Vert whispered back.

"Yeah and did you know I'm also very good at hearing." Linda said interrupting them as the two quickly exited the room in which Linda followed suit at a slower pace.

**=HDN=**

Once everyone had their fill of breakfast they were now discussing where they should begin their search for Neptune.

"So where do we want to begin first?" Blanc asked.

Linda brought out a map of Leanbox along with a red ink marker. "Well we already know that Neptune couldn't be in the bascilicom." Linda said marking the bascilicom with a X.

"But their are still other locations that Neptune could be at. Or even in one of the mines." Linda said circling all the available mine in Leanbox which are about six in total all in mountains.

"That could take days to check them all even with all of us plus we don't know exactly how big each mine could be." Nepgear said.

"Well we can't just check them one by one. There has to be a faster way." Noire said but her train of thought got interrupted when her N-Device rang. She checked the caller I.D. and noticed that it was Uni calling her.

"Sis? What could she be calling for?" Noire asked before picking up holding the device to her ear.

"Hey sis what's up?" Noire asked. A moment later her eyes went wide as saucer plates before she spoke again.

"Wait a minute are sure... the bomb... laughed at you." Noire said plainly getting the other girls attention.

"Wait a minute. A bomb." Nyx said.

_"She must mean that bomb she mentioned that was in the factory where all those propane tanks are." _Nyx thought.

"So its a fake bomb then. First off when were you going to tell me about this especially with all of Lastation being targeted." Noire said a little miffed that her sister hid this from her.

Another moment passed before Noire turned her attention to Nyx silver eyes meeting red which made Nyx shiver a bit. However it seemed whatever Uni said to Noire next seemed to have calmed her down.

"Fine but we are going to have a talk about this sis when all this is said and done." Noire stated as she hung up.

"That was big sis and apparently she shared some information with me after she already told somebody else." Noire said looking at Nyx.

"I heard 'fake bomb' somewhere in their." Blanc stated.

Noire only sighed "Apparently a bomb that was in the factory was fake and right now my sister is very ticked off right now." Noire added.

"Well can we get back to finding Neptune." Nepgear reminded getting their attention.

"Well why don't we try here first?" Linda said pointing out one of the mines.

"It's closer and we won't have to walk that far." She suggested.

"Alright then. All in agreement." Nepgear said and they nodded in response.

"Then lets get a-" Before Nyx could finish the door to the hotel opened revealing... Neptune?

"Hey girls. Did you miss me?" Neptune said a smile plastered on her face.

The girls first blinked at Neptune not knowing what to think of the situation but Nepgear broke the ice by getting up from her seat and walked toward Neptune.

"Hey sis. Sorry if I made you worry about me." Neptune said rubbing the back of her head.

Nepgear only sighed in relief "I'm just glad your okay." She stated.

Linda chimed in "Hold on. How did you escape the guards?"

Neptune paused a moment before she answered "Well when I woke up they were dragging me to someplace so before they could get me their I knocked them and ran for the hills like their was no tomorrow." Neptune said.

Vert put a finger on her chin as she was thinking _"That's odd she wouldn't be able to run far with her legs injuried." _Vert thought before taking a clear look at Neptune.

_"But she look completely fine as if the injury didn't happen." _Vert thought before she spoke up.

"But weren't your legs injuried when you fell. You could barely stand let alone walk without something supporting you." Vert said.

Neptune scratched the back of her head "Well... I remembered a healing spell that Rei taught me a while back just incase I would need to use it. I was only able to run for a little while before my injuries started hurting me so I cast a healing spell and they were right as rainbows." Neptune stated.

"Well the good thing is that your back. Maybe then we can finally confront Ram and get the citizens out of the mines" Noire added.

While Blanc was glad Neptune was back she could help but look at her with a puzzled look.

_"Throughout all of our times together I haven't seen Neptune cast a healing spell... but then again it could've been recent as well." _Blanc thought.

Blanc and Vert weren't the only ones thinking about Neptunes sudden return.

_"Neptune sudden coming back, healed from her injuries and more than likely wanting to take down Ram... somethings fishy here and I don't like it." _Nyx thought as she eyed Neptune.

"Well girls what's the plan for confronting Ram? Neptune questioned.

"We haven't thought of that yet cause we were about to come and find you but I guess we could confront Ram about all that is happening here Leanbox." Nepgear suggested.

"Whoa hold up Nepgear." Linda said before grabbing Nepgear's arm and dragging her over to the others.

"Don't you think it's kinda weird for Neptune to just show up out of nowhere and fully healed may I add and then suggest we go after Ram." Linda whispered.

"The girls and I were heading this way to handle this so she probably just wants us to continue our previous objective. I don't see any harm in that." Nepgear said.

Linda took a finger and tapped it on Nepgear's forehead "Use that brain of yours. What if this could be a trap?"

"Neptune wouldn't set up a trap for us she's my sister." Nepgear whispered.

"Hate to say it but I've got this funny feeling too." Nyx whispered.

"Look the more time we waste the more innocent people are rotting away in those mines never to see the light of day again. I say we go and confront Ram about this and that is final." Nepgear hissed breaking away from them.

_"Why do I have a bad feeling this'll blow up in our faces?" _Nyx thought hoping that she is wrong about her feeling.

**=HDN=**

The group now rejoined by Neptune made their way back to the bascilicom to confront the CPU about the people that are wasting away in the mines.

When they got their there weren't any guards or staff memebers around the bascilicom.

"Everythings still quiet from the last time we were here." Nepgear replied.

"Nothings changed but Ram should be in her office this time of day." Linda suggested as they followed her to where Ram was located. After a bit of walking and the awkward silence of having no one in the bascilicom they got to Rams office where as Linda predicted Ram was who was currently looking over some files with a bored look on her face.

"Lady Ram may we have a word with you?" Linda asked.

Ram looked away from her file and noticed Linda along with the other girls that were in the room including Nepgear the neighboring CPU.

She put on the sweet innocent smile her light gold eyes staring at the group.

"Ah Linda there's my favorite oracle. I was wondering where you've run off to that I feared the worst happened to you." She said worryingly.

"Well everything is fine but some guest came here to talk to you." Linda said gesturing to the group.

Nepgear was the first to speak "Ram." She simply said.

The bright smile didn't leave Rams face "Nepgear so good to see you. I'm surprised you've came to visit during this time of..." Ram didn't get to finish as Nepgear interrupted.

"Cut the formalities. There's something I need to talk to you about." Nepgear said a serious tone in her voice.

Ram cupped her hands together before speaking "And what would that be if I may ask?" She questioned.

"The way you've been treating your people here in Leanbox. From what your little sister told me is that not only that your people are in the mines but so are people from Lastation, Lowee, and Planeptune. What gives you the right in imprison them even if they are from different nations?!" Nepgear shouted.

At first Ram didn't say anything but only to stare at the CPU who she thought had remained neutral in the fighting. Rams smile faded into a look of uncertainty her head hung low keeping her eyes out of sight.

After a minute she spoke up "You know something Blue Heart. Its rude to interject ones self into other peoples buisness." She said in a low intimidating voice.

She brought her eyes into view only for group to find that they are glazed over to reveal a dull gold color.

_"Just like what happened with Rom back in Lowee. She's under Ubi's control." _Nyx thought.

Ram held up a hand and snapped her fingers and with that a blinding light surrounded all of them.

When the light faded they were not only outside of the bascilicom but now in an open field with nothing to hide behind.

"What in the world happened? How did we end up here?" Noire asked looking around the general area.

"That's one of my sisters abilities is teleportation. She teleport not only herself but also many others at a time only down side is that if she uses it on too many people she'll need to recharge it after a while." Vert explained.

"So we got teleported to a different part of Leanbox. Just great." Noire added.

"Oh you girls haven't seen nothing yet." A more mature voice sounded.

They turned behind and noticed that Ram had transformed into her HDD form.

She was taller and her now metalic orange hair with still that gold streak grew longer that went down to the middle of her back with a slight curve at the end along with her now dull amber colored eyes. She wears a two piece swimsuit style attire consisting of a black tube top bustier that reveals some of her clevage with thin straps and button like pieces with mulitple holes in the center along with small straps connecting her lower bikini piece.

She wears a black choker around her neck with a bright orange amber in the middle. On her arms are metalic orange mixed with some gold colored elbow length sleeves with black segments going up each arm and that her right hand seems to be the only one that has a metal gloved claw on it. She wears a simply lighter color black heeled shoes that reached up to her thighs with bright gold segments going around the heel part of the boots and up the sides as well.

In her left hand is her weapon of choice a sort of staff like weapon for casting magic but also a curved blade down on the lower half of the staff incase she needs to get in close.

This is CPU Amber Heart and she looked ready for battle.

"Its too bad you won't see what happens to your people Nepgear especially after I'm done with them." Amber Heart said as the girls prepped their weapons even Linda brought out her kunai ready to fight.

"Incase you haven't notice its six against one so we've got you outnumbered." Noire said with a cocky smirk.

However the CPU didn't seemed to be fazed by this notion but she only smiled.

"Do you now?" She simply stated. Before any of them could understand what she meant until Blanc felt something slashed at her back making her cry out in pain dropping to her knees.

The other candidates turned to the one who attacked Blanc only to find... Neptune holding her bladed bow in twin sword form a dark aura emitting from them. Vert went to check on Blanc seeing a large cut where Neptune slashed at her.

"Neptune what's wrong with you! Why'd you attack Blanc like that?!" Noire shouted but got no response.

Neptune head hung low but when she raised her head those blue eyes of Neptune were now dulled blue colored and she a smirk on her face.

Nyx saw this and immediately got into a battle stance. "So she's under her control too. Just great." Nyx added in silight annoyance.

"So what were you saying earlier about being outnumbered." Neptune said darkly as she was surrounded by a bright light activating her HDD.

She was now wearing a navy blue single piece leotard style swimsuit with a diamond shaped opening revealing her stomach. Her hair remained its same cyan color but it was now longer reaching the middle of her back. She wore dark blue knee length colored combat boots that have a spike at the toe part of the boots. On her shoulders are small black shoulder guards that connect to light blue elbow length gloves with runes going along the sides. She also now wears a choker piece on her neck with a sapphire gem in the middle of it.

Her weapon also changed in length now her weapon is as long as two katanas putting them together.

Blue Sister floated over to Amber Heart's side with a smug grin of her face.

"Our mistress has ordered us to destroy you so that you wouldn't ruin her plans." Blue Sister said.

"Prepare for a real battle. I Amber Heart hear by sentence you all to death!" She declared readying her weapon.

The girls readied themselves though Nepgear was hesitant having to fight her own sister while Vert was still tending to Blanc after the damage that Neptune inflicted.

Nyx however gave a worried gulp _"I may not have my HDD in this dimension but I still have one trick up my sleeve. I just hope its going to be enough." _Nyx thought now having to deal with a CPU and CPU Candidate both weilding weapons infused with anti-share energy.

Nyx only really had one thought when it came to this whole thing, and it was that she really hates it when she's right.

* * *

**F3: And cut! Well fellow readers that makes sixteen chapters down and the next chapter will be the battle between the controlled CPU and Candidate. Also be sure to leave a comment or even follow or fav me it would be very grateful. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**F3: Chapter seventeen is here so hope you guys enjoy it. For those who already know the disclaimers or for those who forgot here a recap. Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart and Idea Factory respectively. OC character Nyx belongs to editor/author/sibling decode9. I'm Fireuser3 and see you at the finish line.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Sister VS Sister.**

* * *

Minutes passed as the fight was already underway as Nyx and Linda fought against Amber Heart while Nepgear and Noire decided to handle Blue Sister much to Nepgear's hesistation. Vert kept a close eye on the fight while she tended to Blanc who was still injuried after the back attack Neptune did before the battle.

Nepgear blocked another attack from her sister trying to push her back but even in human form she was struggling to do so.

"C'mon sis why don't you fight me for real!" Blue Sister replied as she shoved her sister away before putting her swords together and fired three bolts of light at her sister.

Nepgear responded by spinning her halberd in front of her to block the attacks.

"Neptune come to your senses its me Nepgear! I'm not your enemy!" Nepgear called out but to no avail. Blue Sister responded by splitting her bow again back to swords and rushed at Nepgear but was intercepted by a swift kick to the jaw by Noire send her back a ways.

"Nepgear this isn't the time to hesitate." Noire replied.

"I know but that's still my sister right there. I don't want to fight her." Nepgear said.

"You think I like having to do this too. If we can beat her we should be able to get them back to normal. Thats what happened to Rom when we defeated her back in Lowee." Noire replied back her claws at the ready.

Blue Sister wiped away the mark that Noire left on her jaw. "Good kick but lets see you try that again." She smirked ready to attack again.

"Here she comes again. You ready?" Noire questioned.

Nepgear thought a moment _"Neptune saved me once even though she might not have known it. It's my turn to return the favor." _Nepgear thought a determined look on her face as a blinding light surrounding activating her HDD.

The light disappeared and stood Blue Heart "Sorry for this little sis but it's for your own good." She said as she raised her weapon toward her sister.

"Don't forget me." Noire said as she activated her HDD.

After the light faded she wore a faded grey single piece bodysuit that shows off her curves while showing minimal clevage. Her raven hair becomes a light silver color that frames her face along with her now bright red colored eyes with the power sybmol in the middle. Along the bodysuit is a mixture of white accents that went around it while small hints of blue segments went around the chest area.

She wore pale low heel shoes that went to just above the ankle with charcoal colored leggings underneath. Around her neck is a choker with the Lastation sybmol imprinted on it. Her weapons also changed from her gloved claws to now futuristic gauntlets that pulsed out laser claws that are curved on each end.

This is CPU Candidate Grey Sister.

"Here we come Neptune. Sorry if we have to hurt you." Grey Sister said as she and Blue Heart charged in at the possesed candidate.

**=HDN=**

Meanwhile Linda and Nyx dodged another swipe from Ram trying to avoid getting hit by the blade part of Ram's staff.

Linda reached behind her back bringing out several shurikens and hurled them at the CPU but were deflected effortlessly. Nyx aimed her gunblade at the CPU and fired mulitple rounds for only a few to hit there target which didn't seem to effect Ram that much.

"Are you even trying? I feel like I'm getting hit with a pea shooter more than a gun." Ram mocked which only seemed to double their efforts.

"Alright let's see you try this." Linda remarked bringing out a yellow scroll then unfurled it into the air as it seemed to hover.

Linda clapped her hands together before chanted "Serect Art: Lightning Burst Barage!" She delcared as many blue streaks of lightning bolts headed toward Ram.

Ram jammed her staff into the ground before back away a little as the lightning was attracted to the staff and hit it instead of its intended target.

Linda cursed her luck trying to come up with another plan of attack before Nyx landed next to her.

"Linda I think I got an idea. Lets try a combo attack on her." Nyx suggested.

"What you got in mind?" Linda asked as the CPU lifted her weapon out of the ground.

"Think you can use that lightning attack again. But this time aim the lightning toward me." Nyx added.

"You better know what your doing." Linda said in agreement as she used the same scroll again.

Ram only looked on at the two opponents _"What are those two planning?"_ Ram thought.

Nyx then charged at the CPU preparing to strike. "Ha! Coming at me head on huh! That's bold even for someone like you." Ram said switching to the bladed part of her staff as Nyx charged in at her.

"Linda now!" Nyx ordered.

"Alright here goes." Linda responded as she clapped her hands again not even saying chant the blue lightning bolts erupted from the scroll and this time were heading straight for Nyx's sword.

Once the lightning bolts struck her blade instead of the bolts shocking her they seemed to increases her gunblades power.

"What in the!?" Ram replied as Nyx seemed to launch herself at her.

"Special Move: Lightning Sword Slash!" Nyx declared as she seemed to not have cut at Ram. Nyx was now behind her after she attacked but for some reason Ram didn't feel anything.

"That's it! That's all you..." Before she could finish she felt as if something hit her and before she knew it she was feeling multiple cuts that have damaged her throughout her body making her drop to a knee reeling from the attack.

"How did you?" She hissed.

"You might've not noticed but what you thought was that I hit you once but in reality I hit you around fifty times without you knowing." Nyx explained as the lightning from her sword diminished.

Amber Heart only scoffed at this but even with the damage she sustained she still managed to get up a little bit slower than usual but with a smirk on her face.

"Alright I didn't see that coming. Guess I'm going to have to stop playing nice." She added as she then jabbed her staff into the ground next to her.

"Now what is she doing?" Nyx questioned however Linda immediately knew what was going to happen.

"Nyx! Move it!" Linda shouted.

Before Nyx could move a giant stone slab erupted from underneath her launching Nyx into the air.

Ram then made more stone slabs come up from the ground as they surrounded Nyx on all sides before coming down on her exploding on impact before the last one slammed Nyx into the ground hard enough in which it created a medium sized crater.

Linda just stood motionless at how much power the CPU, her CPU the one she served had in her.

Ram then turned to Linda with a evil grin on her face "That's one less annoyance to..." Before she finished multiple fireballs hit behind her.

"Rule number 1: Never take your eyes off your opponent." Nyx said coming out of the crater that was created from the blast.

Both Amber Heart and Linda were shocked about this. Nyx looked unharmed but her clothes had some rips in it but nothing too major.

"What!? That should've killed you for sure!" Ram shouted.

"You call that trying to kill me! I've been hit with way worse traveling through different dimensions and if I had to rank that from one to a hundred I'd give it a solid thirty five." Nyx replied dusting herself off.

"Then I guess I'm just going to have to up the anti then." Ram said preparing for another round.

"Linda you still good." Nyx called out.

"Yeah I can still go." Linda said summoning her kunai readying for fight ahead.

**=HDN=**

As the battles waged on Vert was currently healing Blanc making sure the injury she took wasn't serious. Thankfully the wound was healing but slowly as the wound was rather deep.

A few minutes passed as Blanc stopped her before the wound could fully heal.

"Alright I think that's enough." Blanc breathed before moving away from Vert's hands.

"Your still hurt you can't be doing anything that'll strain it and will cause it to reopen again." Vert warned trying to stop her but Blanc was persistant as she summoned her own staff to use as leverage.

"I know that but I'm just sick and tired of sitting on the sidelines while there are out their fighting." Blanc replied trying to move but her back was screaming at her to stop as the pain slowly came back making her flinch as she dropped to a knee.

"I know you want to help but not in your condition. The others will be able to handle it." Vert said calmly.

"THAT'S THE POINT!" She suddenly shouted making Vert stop completely.

"Sometimes I feel like a burden to you girls. All I do is run and hide while the rest of you save the day. I know Noire is trying to help me be more confident in myself but it's difficult to do so." Blanc admitted looking down at the ground.

Vert looked at her friend before giving a calm smile. "You know something like that took a lot just to come out and say that to me." Vert said.

"To say what?" Blanc questioned still not looking at her.

"To admit that you have flaws. Yes you may scare easily but that doesn't make you a burden to us. Heck I would say that me and the girls have been burdens to you." Vert said openly.

That got Blanc's attention as she turned to face Vert "Why would you think that?" She asked wonderingly.

"Lets face it while my healing abilities are subpar at best yours are beyond compare. We would've been hospitalized so many time without you." Vert said.

"But the only thing that's holding you back is yourself Blanc. You have to break out of your own shell and not always rely on someone else to help you. Your stronger than you realize." Vert said.

Blanc pondered what she said. She then looked at the fights that were happening in front of them.

Gray Sister and Blue Heart even in their HDD's were having trouble keeping up with Blue Sister as she blocked an attack from Gray Sister and delievered a swift kick to the stomach sending her back. Just as quick Blue Heart swooped in with her halberd launching a series of attack but was match with Blue Sister blocking each attack.

"C'mon sister I can read you like a book. I know every move before you can even make it." Blue Sister taunted as she then shoved Blue Heart away then vanished as she appeared above her delivering a mid air axe kick to Blue Hearts head sending her crashing to the ground.

Blanc then looked over at the other fight as Nyx and Linda were holding Amber Heart as best they could but she could tell that Linda was slowing down as she moved about dodging her attacks alreadying suffering some minor cuts in the process.

Seeing this made Blanc want to help even more as she took her staff and using it as leverage slowly got up from the ground even though the pain in her back was being defiant. Even in pain Blanc was able to stand up straight with her staff at her side.

"Let's help them out Vert." Blanc said her voice filled with confidence.

Vert simply smiled at her with her new found viger. "Then lets not keep them waiting then." She said as Blanc nodded as they both were surround by a bright light activating their HDD.

Once the light fade they were revealed in all there glory.

For Blanc her crimson hair became a more soft light red with curls on each end to frame her face that go into a bright orange on the curls. Her normal blue eyes turned bright yellow with the power symbol for pupils. She now wears a single piece red swimsuit style leotard that shows off the curves of her petite body with mix of yellow and orange segments going up her hips and upper body. On her arms are red arm sleeves that go above the elbow but just below the shoulder with armored clawed gloves to wear above them. On her shoulder are shoulder guards with a ruby gem in each one. She wears heeled boots that go above the ankles with the toe part spike upward. Her wings resemble that of ravens wings.

This is CPU Candidate Red Sister Blanc.

For Vert her long blonde hair had come now light amber with hints of blonde kept in a high ponytail her green eye turned bright gold with the power symbol in the middle. She now wears a dark orange bodysuit that is open in the middle to reveal her stomach but not so much of her underside of her chest. She has detached sleeves that are a mix of both white and black on her arms with clawed styled gloves to wear above them. She wears orange heels that go above the ankles with black stockings with a hind of gold segments that reach her thighs. Her wings are that of monarch butterflies.

This is CPU Candidate Amber Sister Vert.

"Time for us to join the battle." Red Sister said confidently.

"Yes indeed. So how do you want to do this?" Amber Sister questioned.

"I'll help out Blue Heart and Gray Sister while you help out Linda and Nyx." Red Sister ordered as she rushed toward the two CPUs still fending of Blue Sister.

"Right." Amber Sister replied as she rushed toward her own sister knowing she would have to fight her eventually.

**=HDN=**

Nyx and Linda were doing their best to evade getting swiped at while trying to get in a few hits on her either by Nyx shooting at her or Linda slashing at her with her kunai.

They managed to regroup back a little trying come up with a better plan but doesn't mean they got away unscathed. For Nyx she only had minor injuries on her legs but nothing serious. Linda for only being human however had injuires on both her face and along her body as the bandage wrappings on her stomach had been torn from the fight leaving cuts along it with blood seeping through. Her arm warmers were gone as her right arm took most of the beating as it hung limp meaning it had gone numb during the fighting as blood seeped from the wounds that were inflicted.

"You okay Linda?" Nyx asked looking at the oracle taking deep breaths trying to calm herself as swet was coming down the side of her face.

"She's just... way tougher... than I thought." She breathed as she steadied herself for another go.

Amber Heart simply looked at the girls "Well I'm surprised you two aren't dead yet. Guess I'll have to rectify that then." She said preparing to strike.

Nyx looked to Linda who still trying to catch her breath _"Linda's not going to last much longer. If this keeps up she could get seriously hurt or worse." _She thought with a look of concern for Linda.

Before they could make a move a medium sized fireball blazed past them hitting Amber Heart square on making her stagger a little bit.

"Sorry if I'm late." Amber Sister said now have summoned a medium sized serpent dragon that seems to be carrying two spheres with one in each claw.

"It's about time. What took you so long?" Linda said apparently frustrated.

"My healing abilities aren't as great so it took longer than expected." Amber Sister replied turning her attention to her sister in front of them.

"So finally decided to get serious for once." Amber Heart said.

"Nyx if we knock her out she should return to normal right?" Amber Sister asked her.

"Yeah that's what happened in Lowee when Blanc's sister attacked us." Nyx confirmed.

"Good. Then I don't have to hold back then." She replied as she clapped her hands together then slammed her right hand on the ground which summoned another dragon right next to her left side opposite of the other one.

"Two of them. You sure you'll be able to handle them?" Linda questioned.

"Don't worry. I've got them under control. Linda I suggest you sit this one out your in no condition to fight now not with that arm." She responded as Linda nodded retreating to a safer location to heal her wounds.

"Alright time for round two. Let's do this Amber Heart!" Nyx declared as they rushed in to attack.

**=HDN=**

Meanwhile Gray Sister and Blue Heart were having trouble dealing with Blue Sister. Some of Gray Heart clothing got ripped during the fight mainly around her stomach area and her gauntlets took a beating after being hit several times along with the leggings she wore are ripped down her legs. She also had some brusing along her right arm.

Blue Heart wasn't fairing as well either. Her gloves were completely gone and her skin has mulitple scratches on it from getting hit from Blue Sister weapon. Two of the four spear like wings of her were shattered. Her attire had mulitple cuts around the entire outfit with her stomach taking the most damage.

"Okay never thought I'd say this but. Your sister is serving our asses on a silver platter right now." Gray Sister said.

"Yeah I know. Didn't expect her to be this good. Even if she is under someone elses control." Blue Heart said clutching her stomach.

"But that anti share weapon is starting to get on my nerves." She added.

"Prehaps we should deal with that then." Red Sister floated right next them.

"Hey you're okay. But you sure you can fight?" Gray Sister questioned concerned.

"Don't worry about me. Let's focus on the task at hand. She can switch from long range to close range in an instant so if we can somehow disarm her we should be able to finish her off before any of us take any serious damage." Red Sister suggested.

"Alright. So what's the plan?" Blue Heart questioned.

"I'll stay behind for support while you and Gray flank her from both sides with that we should gain the upper hand." Red Sister suggested.

They nodded in agreement as they took each side and rushed at Blue Sister. Blue Sister noticing this split her bow into her swords blocking both attacks from the CPU and Candidate but leaving her center exposed as Red Sister fired a mix of both lightning and fire attacks at Blue Sisters chest knocking her back some.

Blue Sister snarled at this and charged back at them her swords ignited with prismatic energy attempting to slash at the two. Before her attack hit Red Sister engulfed them both in a protective barrier her swords bouncing off the barrier.

"Stop acting like a coward and fight!" Blue Sister roared as she then ignored the two in front of her and charged at Red Sister.

Seeing this she reacted by slamming the end of her staff toward the ground as glyphs were summoned to surround Blue Sister.

"Scared Art #99: Restrict." She chanted as chains exploded from the glyphs insnaring Blue Sister leaving her immoblized.

Blue Sister struggled to free herself "Coward!" She shouted as she struggled against the chains.

Red Sister held the restrainst of her but she could tell that it was slowly slipping.

"I can't hold her long. Attack her while she's still immbolized!" Red Sister shouted.

Gray Sister and Blue Heart got the idea and then charged at the restrained Candidate.

Gray Sister split into two more copies of herself claws at full extension then each one began to spin like a drill.

"Wolf Pack Attack!" She declared and began striking her from all directions.

Blue Heart took her halbred splitting it apart into two short spears then rushed in at her.

"Sorry for this sis but it's for your own good. Dancing Spear Assault!" She declared slashing away at multiple part of her body before finishing with a double slash across her body.

The shockwave from the attack was enough to break the chains and send her flying crashing to the ground hard knocking the CPU Candidate out cold and returning to her normal human form.

"You think that did it?" Blue Heart questioned.

"Not sure." Gray Sister answered keeping her weapon out just incase.

Neptune began to stir then managed to get into a sit up position "Ow... okay who or what hit me?" Neptune questioned as she looked at her sister and the two candidates in front of her.

"Sis. Are you okay? How'd you feel?" Blue Heart asked.

"Felt like I got hit with fifty tractors that fell on top of me." She added.

They only laughed at the fact knowing that she had returned to normal.

**=HDN=**

Meanwhile back with the fight with Amber Heart, Nyx and Amber Sister were holding their own as Amber Sister two dragons fired another round of fireballs at Amber Heart but easily blocked. Nyx followed up with trying to get in close igniting her gunblade in bluish flames.

"Azure Sword!" She yelled as she swung her gunblade three times at the CPU knocking the CPU away from the group.

The CPU only smirked at this "Quite impressive for someone like you." The CPU said.

"You even managed to scratch me." She said looking at the marks where Nyx attacked her.

"But you're going to have to do better than that if you really want to hurt me." She mocked.

Nyx readied herself for another attack before Amber Sister floated next to her.

"This isn't going to work. But I do have an idea of how we can knock her out before she does any more damage." Amber Sister said.

"Well what do you have in mind?" Nyx questioned.

"If our attacks can't hurt her seperately then maybe we need to combine our attacks together." Amber Sister suggested.

"Alright let's give it a shot." Nyx nodded in agreement.

Amber Sister dismissed her dragons before summoning a two headed fire dog next to her.

"Ready." She said.

Nyx took aim at the CPU putting a finger on the trigger.

"Ready and waiting. Target locked." Nyx said.

"Now my friend unleash your wrath upon her!" Amber Sister orderd as her summon fired two streams of white fire at the CPU while Nyx followed by firing a bluish stream of fire from her gunblade.

The three streams of fire mixed together making a more whitish blue fire that exploded on impact when it hit the CPU.

"Did that work?" Amber Sister questioned but her summoned beast growled.

"I don't think it did." Nyx answered as the smoke began to clear revealing the CPU but now having some burns on her arms but not enough for lasting effect.

"You know something that actually hurt." Amber Heart growled.

Nyx gulped nervously "Um... any other ideas?" Nyx asked.

"I thought for sure that attack would do it." Amber Sister said.

Amber Heart lifted her bladed staff in the air before a spark of lightning shot into the air past the clouds.

"Now what is she doing?" Nyx questioned.

The candidate noticed this and immediately turned to Nyx "We have to get out of the way!" She called out.

"Huh?" Nyx said.

Before they could move a flurry of lightning strikes began to shower down upon them.

"Torrential Lightning Storm!" Amber Heart delcared as the lightning strikes showered down on them.

They tried dodging most of the attacks but eventually got hit by the lightning dropping them both to their knees.

"Okay... can I say... your sister... is really... annoying." Nyx breathed.

"Understandable." Amber Sister breathed nodding in agreement.

Amber Heart looked at her prey that was in front of her before looking around for the other one that seemed to escaped her view till she noticed that she wasn't their.

"Now where's that other one?" She questioned with a smirk on her face.

"How about right here!" Linda shouted from behind her the same kunai in her hand as she lunged from behind attempting to slash at her.

However the CPU didn't seem fazed by this as she noticed the oracle attack her.

_"What is Linda doing?" _Nyx thought getting a feeling that sometihng bad was about to happen.

The CPU smirked and as quick switch to the bladed end of her staff and in one fluid motion sliced at Linda.

Time seemed to slow for Linda at first she didn't feel any pain but she felt her left side feel lighter. What she didn't noticed that her left arm was slashed clean off from between her elbow and shoulder.

Nyx and Amber Sister looked on as Linda fell to the ground out cold with her left arm falling right next to her as blood from the arm splattered onto the CPUs face.

The CPU simply huffed at this "Pathetic. A weak attempt of a sneak attack." She said as she kicked the oracle hard enough that she was now in front of the two.

Nyx looked down at the oracle before at her right arm now reduced to a small stump blood seeping from the wound.

She got up from her spot before speaking her face looking toward the ground.

"Vert... get Linda to Blanc I'm sure by now they've beaten Neptune by now." Nyx said calling her by her actually name.

"Are you sure? Can you beat her on your own?" Amber Sister asked.

"Right now I feel really ticked off right now." Nyx growled a blue aura began to surround her.

Amber Sister looked on and decided to do what she asked. She picked up the unconcious oracle and took off to look for Blanc.

Amber Heart looked at this before letting out a laugh "You think you can beat me by yourself! Not even two of you could beat me!" She laughed.

"I don't think I can beat you." Nyx began bringing her face up to eye level with her opponent.

"I know I can beat you...you...you...you little maggot!" She yelled as blue fire engulfed her completely.

**=HDN=**

After explaining what had happened to Neptune they noticed a pillar of blue fire rocketed toward the sky.

"What in the world is that?!" Noire asked pointing toward the pillar of fire.

"I don't know but that's coming from where Nyx and Vert are. Whatever it is I hope its on our side." Nepgear said.

After the pillar vanished they heard a loud roar coming from the same direction hoping that Nyx and Vert are okay.

* * *

_**Nyx Learned Azure Sword**_

* * *

**F3: And cut. Okay now this was a long chapter but I still had a fun time writing it. The continues against CPU Amber Heart. Hope you all enjoyed this. Don't forget to leave a comment or even a fav/follow while your at it please and thank you. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**F3: Alright everybody chapter 18 is finally here so hope you all enjoy it. As usual Hyperdimension Neptunia belong to Compile Heart and Idea Factory respectively. The OC character Nyx belongs to editor/author/sibling decode9. With that out of the way I'm Fireuser3 and see you at the finishline.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Awakening of the Dragon Queen.**

* * *

The CPU looked on at her opponent trying to figure out what is currently happening to the small girl in front of her.

_"It doesn't look like she activating HDD but then what kind of power is she even using." _Amber Heart thought as she looked on. The pillar of fire began to simmer as now only a sphere of fire entraped around Nyx.

A glow of pure purple eyes appeared from the sphere glaring daggers at the CPU. The CPU took a step back as if frighten by just the gaze. Then with a mighty roar the sphere dispersed from her revealing Nyx but in a different look.

Nyx's sharp red eyes were were replaced becoming a soul piercing purple as she stared down the CPU as they were filled with rage. On her back was a set of pitch black dragon wings with deep blue membrane flapped. There were black scales going down her arms while from the elbow down to her hands were completely dragon like with extra spikes extending out from above the claws. Her hair which was normally kept up in a high ringlet ponytail was let down flowing down her shoulders while two large noticable curved black horns sprouted from the sides of her head.

Her outfit had also undergone a change as black scales adorned her chest while there was sapphire scales also adorned the chest and lower parts of her body. Curved spikes sprouted from her shoulder curling around the shoulder acting like armor. Around her cheeks and neck scales were also scatterred while her lower legs were also dragon like similar to Nyx's arms.

Amber Heart looked on at the girls sudden transformation with awe. "So I'm guessing this isn't your HDD. Considering that you aren't from this dimension." Amber Heart said as Nyx remained silent.

"But I doubt you could even damage me in that form when you could barely scratch me even in your original form. So that's probably a waste of time for me." Amber Heart said as she raised her staff and fired a blast of lightning but before it even hit Nyx was already gone from the spot in front of her.

She took a step back and then look around her "Show yourself coward!" She yelled.

"I'm right behind you maggot." Nyx whispers into her ear.

The CPU's eyes went wide as she turned around only to be met with a swift punch to the chin sending her flying back a few feet.

Amber Heart landed hard on the ground actually bouncing off the ground her staff leaving her hand. She rubbed the spot where she was punched as she actually felt that attack hurt.

"This can't be. Me getting hurt by some simpleton. Your going to regret ever-" Before she could finish Nyx was right in front of her again and began striking her several times with her spiked claws.

Amber Heart cried out in pain as she was being overwhelmed by this new form her opponent had taken on. One more strike to the side sent her flying again this time into the side of a nearby cliff wall embedding her in it.

Amber Heart removed herself from the cliff side but immediately collasped on the ground on her hands and knees. "How is she... stronger than... me?" She questioned herself.

Nyx was right in front as she kneeled down "This form is stronger because this...this is my strength. A power I have not reliant on Share Energy." Nyx said.

Amber Heart held out her hand to try and summon her weapon but Nyx saw that coming.

"Yeah not happening." She said as she stomped on her hand feeling bones break. Amber Heart cried in pain trying to release her hand from underneath the boot.

"Your lucky that's the only thing I do to you." She added as she twisted her clawed foot on the CPUs hand causing the CPU's face to twist in pain.

"If I wanted to I could wipe you off the face of Gamindustri for the stunt you pulled but I won't. Cause I'll be doing this." Nyx then took her foot off the CPUs hand and then with her acquired wings flew up high. Once she was high enough about two hundred feet off the ground she brough up her left hand up high and began to gather energy into her hand creating a small sphere of fire in her hand.

Once enough was gathered she flew down at top speed with the sphere of fire right in front of her.

Amber Heart clutching the injuired hand looked up and saw she was speeding toward her at a fast pace and before she could react a sphere of fire was right in front of her it collided with her.

**=HDN=**

Vert had managed to get to Blanc on time with Linda who was still out cold and explained the situation and Blanc got work healing the wound as best as she could.

After about five minutes Blancs magic healing the wound "I've managed to stop the bleeding but we still need to get her to a doctor to deal with her other injuires." Blanc said.

Before they could a huge explosion of blue fire expanded out from where Nyx and Amber Heart were fightning enough to shake the ground where they were.

"That came from over their. That's where Nyx is fightning my sister right now." Vert said.

"Blanc, Noire you two stay with and watch over Linda. Neptune, Vert lets see if we can give Nyx some backup." Nepgear said as she ran toward where the explosion happened with the other two following right behind.

**=HDN=**

Once the dust cleared from the attack she launched she noticed that she left a large crater in which she was in but she also noticed that Amber Heart was nowhere to be seen. Nyx removed her hand from the ground as she flew up from the crater and once she did she saw Amber Heart a few feet away where her staff had landed.

"I'm surprised you avoided that one. Normally it would be impossible to dodge at such close range." Nyx stated but then turned to the CPU's staff and noticed the runes on the rod of it.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with those runes on it." Nyx added.

Amber Heart only chuckled "That's right. The runes on it are marked with a teleportation spell. So all I have to is feel where it is and I can teleport right to where my staff would be even if its in another nation." Amber Heart boasted.

Nyx however noticed that she was clutching her left shoulder as she smirked "But it looks like you didn't escape unscathed though." Nyx added.

Amber Heart cursed under her breath as the pain in her shoulder screamed for relief.

"Look I really don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to. So why don't you just give up so this can end already." Nyx said bring a claw to her forehead.

Amber Heart only laughed at the remark "Ha! Like I'll agree to that! I can still go." Amber Heart said.

At first Nyx didn't do anything but sigh and shake her head "Okay then." Nyx said.

"I'm done playing games." She said in a menacing tone. Amber Heart flinched at the sudden change in attitude.

Nyx then charged at the CPU her claws igniting in blue fire. She first hit with her right claw knocking Amber Heart back then followed up with her left claw which sent her flying a ways. She then delivered an uppercut sending her upwards a good hundred feet in the air.

She then let out a mighty roar and flew upwards past the CPU before stopping eying the CPU below her. She then ignited her body in blue fire that seemed to turn into a dragon as she then dived toward the CPU.

"Divine Dragon Impact!" She roared as she spearheaded the CPU sending them both toward the ground but in the last moment Nyx pulled up dropping the CPU and a large chunk of fire on the ground causing an explosion leaving a crater in its wake.

Amber Heart felt the impact as she tried to get up. However Nyx wasn't finished as she flew above before taking in a deep breath.

_"Queen Dragon's Roar!" _She thought releasing the breath she held and letting out a shout releasing a stream of blue fire upon the CPU. The CPU roared in pain as the flames engulfed her as she tried to escape the fire.

It became too much for the CPU to handle. As the flames dyed down Amber Heart stood their barely able to stand as burns were now visible around her body. Her HDD form deactivated returning her to her normal human form as she then collasped from the fighing that happened.

Nyx was breathing heavily from using that attacks as she landed back on the ground her awakened form deactivating also bringing her back to normal.

"Okay... maybe twenty percent... was a little much." She breathed as she was down on one knee using her sword as leverage to keep herself up right.

"Nyx!" Neptune shouted as she ran toward her and launch toward her giving her a big hug.

"Ow ow! Neptune that spot hurts!" Nyx replied as she felt pressure along her ribs.

Neptune immediately released her hold on her downed friend "Whoops sorry." Neptune apologized.

Nyx simply chuckled "Looks like they managed to get you back to normal." She added.

Vert and Nepgear eventually caught up to Neptune "Nyx you okay? Nothing broken." Nepgear asked.

"Other than some bruised ribs and some other little injuires I'm fine." Nyx reassured them.

"That's great to hear." Vert said before turning her attention to her older sister who was still out.

"Is she..." Vert said.

Nyx shook her head "No lucky enough I was able to knock her out but that took a lot out of me I think I may need to rest." Nyx answered as she was about to topple over but Neptune was able to stop her from falling over.

"I got yah." Neptune said with a smile lifting Nyx up putting from her shoulder placing her arm around Neptune for stability.

Vert went over to her sister who was now starting to stir. Ram slowly got up and into a sitting position her light gold eyes opened no longer dulled over.

"Okay... what in the name of the true goddess hit me." She said as she rubbed the back of her head before noticing her sister, Neptune, Nepgear and the girl she was just fighting Nyx.

"Um... well this is certainly..." Before she could finish a blur of blonde tackled her into a hug.

"I'm glad that your back to normal big sis." She said tears starting to form in her eyes a she hugged her sister close.

Ram looking at her little sister her sisterly instinsts kicking in as she hugged her back "It's okay. I'm here now." She said almost motherly like as she held her sister tightly as she remembered the events of the battle she had.

After a moment Vert finally let go of Ram so she could get up then looked toward Nepgear.

A moment passed between the two as Ram then spoke "I hate to ask but... how's Linda?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Lucky enough she's alive. Blanc has managed to stop the bleeding but she's going to need to be taken to a hospital for further treatment. Though I doubt anything could be done about her arm." Nepgear said.

That hit Ram hard knowing that she was the one that cut her arm off and nearly killed her, the same oracle that had served her faithfully for the last ten years.

"Then we better not waste any time then. After this I want to call a meeting with the other CPUs and we'll meet up at Planeptune." Ram said which surprised Nepgear.

"Why Planeptune?" She asked.

"I thought it would be a change of location. And to rebuild something that me and the others broke." Ram said which seemd to make Nepgear smile a little as they went to gather the others who were watching over Linda.

Once they gathered the others they made their way back to Leanbox while also getting Linda to a nearby hospital. Ram never took her eyes off her oracle even when they got back to Leanbox.

Vert could tell that Ram blames herself from nearly killing Linda as they left the hospital.

"Hey sis. I know I probably know this but... what else have I done when I was... being controlled. I've noticed there wasn't many people in town." Ram said.

Vert was a little hesitant at first but eventually she spoke up. "The reason why their aren't many people around is because they're in the mines outside of Leanbox." Vert explained.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because you sent them their for punishment when they rebelled against you. Even some of them you had killed." Vert explained.

Ram was processing all the information that her sister had told which nearly made her want to vomit.

"I guess I have a lot to take care of first." Ram said softly.

Nepgear and the rest nodded in agreement. "Well no better time then the present. Nepgear once I'm done taking care of things here I want to meet up in Planeptune and I'll call the other CPUs too." Ram said.

"That would be great." Nepgear said.

Nyx then decided to chime in still feeling exhausted from the fight "That's great but you don't if I take a rest cause after what happened today I am exhausted especially having to trigger that form." Nyx explained.

Nepgear then got curious about what she said "Hold on a minute. I thought you couldn't activate you HDD because of you being outside of your own dimension right." Nepgear said.

"I wasn't talking about my HDD. Its called 'Awakening'." Nyx said.

The other girls looked at her in confusion about what she said.

"Awakening? What is that?" Noire asked.

"How should I put this?" Nyx said trying figure out how to explain it.

"Awakening is a manifestation of my actual power at it's peak that can drastically alter my appearance and abilities. Right now the best I have access to is twenty percent of my power. That form is my Dragon Queen Awakening." Nyx explained.

"Wow that's quite impressive." Nepgear said.

"Yeah but trust me when I say that it wasn't easy at first for me. It took a lot of training for me to be able to activate it." Nyx explained.

Vert put a finger to her chin as she thought of someting "But wouldn't that also mean the more you master wouldn't your form change as well in a given sense." Vert said.

"I guess I never thought of it like that. Though I guess I'll have to wait and see" Nyx said then let out a big yawn.

"We all been through a rough day." Blanc said also feeling tired from the fight.

"Why don't you girls head toward the hotel in town. I'll pay for it." Ram suggested.

"You don't have to do that you know." Nepgear said.

"I know but I am doing it anyway." Ram smiled.

"After everything that happened today its the least I can do." Ram added waving them off.

Vert decided to stay behind to make that Linda was going to be okay as Nyx and the others headed toward one of the hotels in town.

Once they checked in to the hotel Neptune was rubbing her head as if trying to remember something which got her older sisters attention.

"Something wrong little sis?" She asked.

"I don't know but when I was kidnapped by Ram and those guards they took me somewhere out of the city but for some reason or another I just can't seem to recall where that place is. It frustrating to say the least." Neptune said rubbing her head.

"That's odd. But is there anything you can recall." Blanc asked.

Neptune thought a moment trying to recall the events that had happened.

"I think... I saw Arfoire in some kind of cave like area." She began.

"And I think I saw this Ubi person you mentioned Nyx but after that I can't remember much." She added.

"Its okay sis. Right now I suggest we all get some sleep then we can go back home." Nepgear said patting her sister on the head.

"I think someone already beat us to it." Blanc said pointing toward Nyx who had already plopped on one of the beds in the room lightly snoring.

"Then I guess we better get some sleep too." Noire added. The girls then followed suite as they went to sleep glad that the whole ordeal now is over... or so they want to believe.

**=HDN=**

Meanwhile back at the hidden hideout Ubi and Inu got word that Amber Heart and Blue Sister had been defeated and the hynosis on them had worn off on them.

Inu wasn't exactly happy about this as she tossed a random object towrd the wall as it shattered on impact. "I can't believe this little plan failed so now how are we suppose to collect the negative energy we need!" Inu snarled.

Ubi watch as her partner was throwning a temper tantrum about what happened "Inu dear I know that you're upset but throwing a fit isn't going to solve anything besides we have ninety percent of the energy we need which should be enough to handle them." Ubi calmly said.

"Oh sure then what happens if they managed to find us with Arfoire!" Inu spat.

"They won't besides I had a feeling that this would come up so which is why I have a plan B." Ubi added.

"And just what is plan B might I ask?" Inu asked.

Ubi ushered her over to her before whispering into her ear. Inu listen to the new plan and once Uni was finished talking Inus smile grew quite unpleasant as she grabbed her gun.

"I guess I'll be heading out then. Don't want them to think we're going soft on them." Inu said as she left the safety of the hideout.

Ubi simply smirked about her plan taking her weapon out taking an old rag from under her cloak and began to clean it her smirk turning into a distastful smile then going into a full blown laughter as her new plan was about to take root.

* * *

**F3: Alright everybody chapter 18 is complete. Hoped you all enjoyed it. Wonder what Ubi and Inu have planned for the CPUs and Nyx this time. Well you'll have to find out in the next chapter. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**

* * *

_**Nyx Learned Awakening (Dragon Queen)**_

_**DQ Nyx Learned Sun Breaker.**_

_**DQ Nyx Learned Divine Dragon Impact.**_

_**DQ Nyx Learned Queen Dragon's Roar.**_

* * *

**Editor's Note: Hey everyone decode9 here! Okay I had this idea planned for a **_**long**_** time for her to have Awakening forms, but deciding upon the first one was fairly difficult. Fire was the one that finally decided 'Screw it I'm basing it off Absolute Zero from Megaman X Command Mission'. It would be later that day I **_**finally**_** got him to sit down and watch the first episode of the series Fairy Tail...so yeah he combinded a bit of someone else's powers into it. Speaking of just in case me and Fire don't own Megaman or Fairy Tail. Now then until next time this has been decode9!**


	19. Chapter 19

**F3: Hello readers and welcome to chapter 19 of my fic. Last chapter Nyx unleashed her awaken form and was able to break the hynosis that Ram was under. But what kind of plan is Ubi and Inu up to this time? As usual Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart respectively. OC character Nyx belongs to editor/author/sibling decode9. With that said I'll see you at the finishline.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Taking in the Scenes.**

* * *

After everyone was well rested after the events of yesterday Ram was already working on getting everything back to how it used to be before she was taken control of but it was still on a long process. Ram was able to get the girls an airship back to Planeptune so they wouldn't have to waste using there transformations.

Nyx and the rest of the girls soon departed from the air docks and were now returning back to Planeptune.

"Well it's good that Ram it starting to fix up her nation I just hope the damage to her reputation hasn't been hurt too severly." Nepgear said.

"Yeah it would be bad for her shares to take dramatic downfall." Neptune agreed.

"I think once we get back to Planeptune I think I'm going to head back to Lastation and see how sis is holding up. I bet she's still furious about what happened at the factory with the fake bomb." Noire said only imagining what her sister did to it after she found out.

Blanc nodded "I think I'll do the same and return to Lowee to see Rom and probably spend some time with her." Blanc said.

Neptune frowned a little at this "Oh c'mon girls your abandoning me." She said.

"We have to make sure things are doing okay back at our homes and... give that pilots family his mementos after." Blanc added considering the pilot was from Lowee.

Neptune could only sigh "I guess you have a point there."

The pilot of the current airship they were on called back "Ms. Nepgear we are now entering Planeptune borders. Where would you like me to land?" The voice of the pilot was female asked.

"Set us down near the..." Before Nepgear could say anything else she saw something in the distance but it was hard to make out. She grabbed a pair of binoculars that were on board and looked toward the nations radio station control tower and right on the tip top standing on it was Uni who staring right at them as they approached.

Nepgear had a neutral look on her face "Pilot set us down by the western gate near the bascilicom and take Blanc home to Lowee." She ordered.

"Of course ma'am." The female pilot said and took the airship to the west side of Planeptune.

Uni just looked on before she sighed "Guess I'll meet her there then." She said as she backflipped off the radio tower landing safely back on top of the station before then backflipping again onto the ground below.

Once she was on the ground she began walking her way toward the Planeptune bascilicom.

After the pilot landed Noire, Nyx, Neptune, and Nepgear exited the airship and as per ordered the pilot then proceeded to take Blanc back to Lowee. The four girls then made a silent walk toward the bascilicom where Uni was already waiting for them leaning against a wall.

"Uni." Nepgear said.

Uni only gave a smirk "Hey Nepgear." She said back.

"So may I ask why are you here in Planeptune and in front of my bascilicom?" Nepgear questioned folding her arms.

"There something we need to talk about." Uni said.

"Only the two of us then right." Nepgear said. Uni shook her head.

"Actually our sisters can join us if they want." Uni replied.

Nepgear looked toward her sister before speaking "What do you think little sis want to join in on this talk?" She asked.

Neptune thought a moment "You know... I'm good actually I would like to show Noire around Planeptune since she hasn't gotten the chance to see it. If anything fill me in on what you two talked about." Neptune said.

Nepgear nodded "Sure thing little sis."

Uni looked toward her sister "I take it you want to look around first then." Uni asked knowing the answer.

"If that wouldn't be any trouble." Noire said.

"Alright like Nepgear I'll fill you in on what we talked about." Uni replied.

Noire smiled for joy "Thanks big sis! Your the best!" Noire cheered as she gave her sister a big hug before letting go.

"I'll make sure they don't get into too much trouble." Nyx said.

"Please do. Noire can be a handful sometimes." Uni warned.

_"Oh don't I know the feeling." _Nyx thought thinking about her own sister back in her dimension.

As Nepgear and Uni headed inside the bascilicom the other three girls went to explore Planeptune cause Nyx was a little curious about the place as well only seeing a few bits and pieces of the place.

After about ten minutes have passed the have already check out three shops in which Noire had bought some other outfits and threading kits for her sister giving her habit of knitting.

"Wow this place is certainly something to enjoy. In fact I'm almost quite jeleaous of you Neptune that you live here." Noire said.

"Hey now Lastation is a great place too. Just that each nation has it's own perks to it right Nyx." Neptune replied.

"Yeah I mean Lastation is probably the best place to forge any weapons that you might need. Or even anything that might help in the long haul." Nyx added referning to her gunblade.

Noire nodded "Yeah but I can't help but like new places. Even Leanbox and Lowee were great places to visit on this little adventure we had." She smiled.

"Yeah it was quite fun... even though I can't remember how many times we were almost killed." Nyx replied quickly.

They all laugh at what Nyx stated.

"Well I see we're all peppy today aren't we." A familiar voice rung out behind them. The girls turned around and noticed IF carrying some bags along with a some else beside her carrying a much smaller bag.

The girl was about five to six years old and reaches just above IFs hip. She has short tanish pink hair that is kept in a hair band. She wears a navy blue button up parka with a light black placid skirt underneath that reaches above the knees. On the parka are a pair of wristbands that match her skirt and light blue bow with a white neck collar. She wears blue colored laced shoes that have a little red heart on each shoe along with white socks that are folded down.

"You know I think we have a habit of meeting up with each other don't we." IF replied.

"Hey Iffy." Nyx greeted.

"Good to see you. How are you holding up?" Neptune asked remembering the last time they met IF almost died if it weren't for Rom.

"Other than my backs been giving me pains I'm doing okay." IF said.

A tug at her overcoat got her attention "Momma who are they?" The little girl questioned pointing toward the girls.

"Compa its not polite to point at people." IF reminded.

"Sorry momma." Compa apologized.

"I think you remember Noire though right." IF said looking toward the candidate.

Compa looked at Noire before letting out a big smile and jumped at her.

"Raven!" Compa shouted jumping at Noire. Noire tried to stop her but the collison forced them both to fall backwards.

"It's good to see you to Compa." Noire groaned.

"Raven?" Nyx and Neptune asked.

"Its a nickname she came up because of my hair looks like the color of a raven." Noire answered getting in a sitting position.

"Wow your certainly getting bigger Compa." Noire commented making Compa smile.

"Yeah I usually take Compa over to Lastation so that Noire could babysit for me while I was away on missions." IF added.

"So Compa grew accustom to seeing Noire around." Neptune finished guessing and IF nodded.

"Okay Compa let me up." Noire said as Compa got off of Noire letting her stand back up.

Compa then looked toward the others "Who are they momma." Compa asked innocently.

"The one on the left is Neptune. She's Blue Heart's little sister." IF pointed out then turned to Nyx.

"And that one is Nyx. She's a friend of theirs." She added.

"She looks like Noire." Compa pointed out.

"Are they siblings too?" She added.

"It's a little complicated. I'm sure your mom will tell you when your older." Nyx said which only made Compa pout some puffing out her cheeks.

_"Okay I didn't Compa would actually be this adorable when she was younger." _Nyx thought giggling to herself.

"Say you think you girls can give me a hand with these things. They're starting to hurt my back a little." IF said as Nyx, Noire, and Neptune grabbed a bag relief her of some of the weight.

"So where we headed? Your place." Neptune said.

"Yep just follow me. Stay close to me Compa." IF said as Compa went to her mothers side.

**=HDN=**

After about a thirty minute walk they finally made it to IFs home which consisted of a single story house with two large windows in front along with smaller windows along the house. A red roof that has a chimney attacted to it. In front of the house are shrubs and other bushes along the house.

"Well this is home." IF said.

"Nice and simple just the way I like it." She added as they headed inside.

Inside is as simply as it was on the outside a front room complete with a TV, a couch along with a fireplace with a mantle with some pictures on it and a kitchen with a viewing window. Some pictures were hanging on the wall mostly

"It's rather small." Neptune said getting a good look at the place.

"Well when there's only two people in the house its actually not so bad." IF said with a little smile setting the stuff down on in the kitchen.

Nyx got a good look at the place before she stumbled upon a picture on the wall. It was certainly IF though heavily pregnant alongside someone else. Nyx could tell the person was male but the face was completely black over probably by a marker or something.

_"From the looks of this the person here is... or was her husband in some sort. But why mark out the face?" _Nyx thought.

Neptune noticed what she was looking at "Hey whatcha doing?" Neptune asked taking a look what Nyx was looking at.

"Woah cool picture. But I can't tell who the other person is." Neptune said trying to decipher the picture of the other person in it.

IF looked back behind her to notice what picture Neptune was talking about. Just then she froze at just which picture they were looking at. She shook her head a moment before walking toward the two.

"Hey Compa how about you go play outside for a minute okay." IF said.

"Okay momma. Can Nep and Raven come too?" She asked.

"Momma needs to talk with Nep but I'm Noire would be glad to spend time with you." IF said.

"Yay!" Compa cheered as she went outside through the backdoor as Noire followed.

"I'll keep her busy." Noire said following the active child outside.

Making sure that Noire and Compa were both outside she turned her attention to the two girls in front of her. She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at them.

"May I ask why are you looking at that picture?" She questioned.

"It looks rather interesting but who is the guy in the picture?" Neptune asked.

"That's none of your buisness!" IF shouted making the two girls flinch.

"Whoa easy there Iffy. No need to pop a vessel." Neptune said.

"Neptune I don't think this is time for jokes right now." Nyx countered slapping her on the back of the head.

"Sorry I was just curious." Neptune pouted rubbing the back of her head.

IF sighed heavily before looking at the picture again "It something personal that I don't like to discuss." IF said.

"But let me guess your going to tell us anyway cause if you didn't that would only make us both even more curious right?" Nyx said.

IF sigh rubbing her temples before giving in but glared at the two "Before I tell you there are only a few people that know this that being Noire, her sister, and Nisa so you two better not spout this out to anyone else got." She warned.

They both nodded in agreement.

"Good cause I don't want to repeat it." IF said as she took in a breath not expecting to have to explain.

"Remember when you told me back when we were at the cave about Compa having a father Nyx." She started. Nyx nodded.

"Well the very reason is that my husband left me for another girl." IF said.

"How'd you figure that?" Neptune asked.

IF sighed "It was before Compa was born and I was about a month away from giving birth." She began.

"It was late at night and I was starting to worry so I gave him call wondering where he is and when he picked up I heard another women voice on the other end." IF admitted.

"I think I see where this is going." Nyx said.

IF nodded "I did a little digging and turns out he was seeing the other women nearly three times a week and when I found out he didn't even bother sugarcoating it that he'd didn't want to be with me any longer." IF said looking away from them for a moment as tears tried to escape but she didn't let them.

She took in a big breath and held it in for a few seconds before releasing it. "After figuring that out the stress finally got to me and my water broke stressing out over that fact that he left me for another women. I'm just glad that Nisa came by the house that day or who knows what would've happened." IF said.

"So that explains why his face is all marked over. Why not just get rid of the picture itself?" Nyx asked.

"Thats just their as a little reminder that my life has gotten way better after he left." IF said.

"But you sure its okay for Compa to not know who her father was?" Neptune asked.

"It's a small price to make sure Compa stays happy. If she's happy then I am too." She said with a smile looking outside the kitchen window as Compa played patty cake with Noire.

"IF I'm sorry but we really didn't me to pry into your personal life but I won't tell a soul." Nyx said.

"That goes double for me." Neptune agreed.

"Thanks girls I appreciate it." IF said.

Just then Neptunes N-Gear rang "Probably sis giving me a buzz." Neptune said answering it putting it on speaker.

"Hey sis whats..." Before Neptune could speak Rei spoke up.

_**"Neptune is Noire with you?" **_Rei said.

"Rei? What going on and where is big sis?" Neptune asked.

_**"She's currently tending to Uni. I need you to get Noire over here ASAP." **_Rei ordered.

"Whoa hold on their. What's going on and what has happened to Uni?" Nyx asked.

_**"I'm not sure but during their meeting Uni suddenly began to feel uneasy and then she completely fainted. I'm not sure what is going on. But get Noire over here pronto." **_Rei ordered disconnecting from them.

"I'll go grab Noire." IF said heading toward the backyard where Noire is.

After explaining what happened Noire didn't waste anytime as she transformed into her HDD and flew off toward the bascilicom with Neptune also in her HDD and Nyx in her awaken state flew after her.

IF on the ground watched them flew off before getting a funny feeling that she doesn't like.

"Something doesn't seem right about this. Uni suddenly fainting she normally doesn't do that... unless." IF said before digging her pocket for one of her phone as she dialed a number.

"Yeah Chian its IF. You in Lastation... good cause I need you to check on the Lastation sharacites. I've got this odd feeling that something is about to go down." IF said.

"Thanks also say hi to Nisa for me when you get the chance." She added as she hung up the phone.

_"Normally I hate it when I'm right but I hope this time I'm wrong." _IF thought.

"Momma why did Raven have to leave?" Compa asked.

IF smiled softly as she scooped her daughter off the ground "Because Noire has something super important to do and only she can do it." IF said.

"Will she be okay?" She asked again.

IFs smile never left her face "She'll be okay. Plus I'm sure she's want to get it done quick so she can come to her favorite little playmate." She cooed.

"Now let's get inside and I'll make you up a PB&J sandwich then its nap time for you okay." She added.

"Okay momma." Compa said putting her head on IFs shoulder.

_"Whatever happened can't be good. You girls better get it done and quick." _IF thought looking back toward the direction they went.

**=HDN=**

Meanwhile back at Lastation most of the inside of the bascilicom had been destroyed and most of the staff and guards were from what appeared to be a bullet right through several fatal points.

One of guards somehow was still alive but barely as she suffered a shot to the abdomen and was bleeding badly. The guard was just doing a simply patrol when a gun shot was fired killing several guards and staff members but she was the lucky one to happen to survive it.

She was currently propped up against a wall clutching the wound before she heard the sound of footsteps heading her way and she could make out a figure carrying what appears to be Uni sharacite crystal. When the figure came into view she looked like Uni but the difference was the long rifle she was carrying.

"Lady... Uni..." The female guard spoke.

That seemed to got her attention as she look toward the surviving guard "Dang looks like one got past me I was going for a fifty kill streak." Inu said.

"Is that you... Lady Uni." the female guard spoke again.

"Nope. But since your still alive which really annoys me. I guess I'll have to kill you a shame too. You do look rather pretty without the blood on you." Inu said pointing her rifle at the guards heads.

Before the female guard got to say anything else Inu fired at the guards head as it bounced off the wall and the guard dropping to the ground lifeless.

Inu stuffed the sharacite crystal in the pouch along with two other crystals she already obtained.

"And then there was one." Inu said as she walked out heading toward her next location Planeptune for the final sharacite crystal hoping to put Ubi's master plan into action as inside the pouch the sharacite crystals were slowly getting a darker tent to them not even know whats going to happen to them.

* * *

**F3: And cut! Alright what do you readers think? This was a little more of a slice of life chapter since I want to add a little backstory to IF in this. Also I'll make sure to explain about this version of the sharcite crystals in the next chapter. Also I had a lot of fun writing out Compa in this version as IFs daugther. Make sure to leave a reply and if you can click on either the fav or follow box below. I'm Fireuser Blazing Out! **


	20. Chapter 20

**F3: Welcome back everyone and Chapter 20 is here for you to enjoy. For those of you who read the disclaimer you already know but just in case for those who forgot let me recap. Hyperdimension Neptunia belong to Compile Heart and Idea Factory respectively. The OC Nyx belongs to fellow author/editor/sibling decode9. With that out of the way I'm Fireuser3 and see you at the finishline.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: A Fate Worse Than Death.**

* * *

It was minutes after the girls had left IFs house after receiving a call from Rei Ryghts that something had happened to Uni durning their meeting. It didn't take them long as Noire and Neptune were in there HDD and Nyx was flying close by with her awaken state.

Once the bascilicom was in sight the girls descended toward it and landed safely on the ground deactivating their forms. Noire wasting little time rushed past the guards and went directly inside with Neptune and Nyx hot on her heels.

When they got inside Rei was their to meet them. "Oh good you made it." Rei replied with some worry behind her voice.

"Where's Uni? Is she okay?" Noire asked seemingly worried for her sister.

"Nepgear is tending to her in the medical wared. I'm not what went wrong though she was perfectly fine but then when they started talking she became light headed and then fainted." Rei explained.

"Okay thanks." Nyx said.

"Follow me I know where it is." Rei said as the girls followed her to medical ward.

After about five minutes of following Rei they reached the medical ward as the door opened revealing Nepgear tending to Uni who is still unconcious. Nepgear placed a wet rag on Uni's forehead before stepping away.

"How is she Nepgear?" Rei asked.

"Well for the most part she's fine but I'm not what caused her to faint like that." Nepgear said looking back toward Uni.

"I checked her over to make sure she's doing okay." She added.

"And what did you find?" Nyx asked.

"Well..." Nepgear said before bringing out her N-Gear then brought out a display of Uni and her shares.

"When I scanned her for any infections I came across this in her amount of shares." Nepgear said point toward a spot on her shares. A small dark purple energy was amongst the shares.

"An irregularity within her shares." She added.

"And what does this mean exactly sis?" Neptune asked.

"I believe and this is just a theory... someone has infected her sharecite crystal." Nepgear said.

"But hold on a minute. Wouldn't this also affect Noire too? Don't they have the same sharacite?" Nyx asked.

"Actually they both have separate sharacites. One to represent each of them." Rei explained.

Nyx only blinked a few times "Huh?" She said in confusion.

Rei only sighed at this "Right your from a different dimension than us. I guess it's better for me to show you than to tell. If of course with your permission Lady Nepgear." Rei replied.

Nepgear nodded "Sure by all means. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Uni." Nepgear said.

"I'll stay too." Noire said getting next to Uni.

"Very well then if you two could follow me." Rei said.

"You're going to like it Nyx trust me." Neptune replied as they followed Rei out of the ward.

About another ten minutes they came to a door in another part of the bascilicom. A keypad was at the side to refuse entry from anyone. Rei pressed in the code and the door opened revealing completely dark room with nothing but data floating above and below it.

Rei stepped inside "Now come this way." She gestured walking on what looks a non exsistant floor.

Neptune followed as well then Nyx who took a gradual step inside making sure she wasn't going to fall right through. After making sure she wasn't she followed the two inside.

They only followed Rei for about a minute until reaching the center of the room in which a sharacite crystal was floating in the middle of the room lighting it as bright as a beacon of blue colors.

"Wow so this is a sharacite crystal." Nyx said as she looked at it in awe.

"Yes. More importantly this is Nepgear's sharacite." Rei added.

Nyx looked at wide eyed "Wait this is hers?!" She replied.

"But then what about Neptune. If that's ones Nepgear's shouldn't Neptune even be around." Nyx asked puzzled.

"Actually hers is kept separate from Nepgear's. If we were to have kept both sharacite crystals of the CPU and Candidate in the same area together the CPUs share energy would inadvertadly aborbs the shares from the one of the Candidate thus draining it from its source." Rei explained.

"And if all my shares are gone then bye bye me." Neptune said.

"Which is why we keep them separate at all times." Rei finished.

"But then where's Neptune's crystal?" Nyx asked. Rei simply smiled at the question.

She tapped on something as the room seemed to shift. Nepgear's sharacite crystal levitated above before flying upward out of view. Then another crystal came flying in from below as it levitated before stopping mid flight before then just seemed to float in the center of the room this time emitting a bright blue color.

"And that one is mine." Neptune said proudly.

"Wow it's giving off more energy than Nepgear's." Nyx added almost entranced by its glow.

"Another thing this room has is that it automatically resets to Nepgear's crystal after we leave the room just so that nothing happens to it." Rei said as they began to leave the room.

Neptune's N-Gear rang and it came from Blanc.

"Hey Blanc hows everything back in Lowee?" Neptune asked.

_**"Not good. When I came back the guards informed me about my sister. She suddenly fainted at her work desk and she hasn't woken up." **_Blanc said a little bit in a panic.

"Huh? Your sister fainted too." Neptune said.

_**"What do you mean?" **_Blanc asked.

"Well Uni was over here paying a visit and talking to my sister when she fainted during the meeting." Neptune said.

_**"That's surprisingly strange." **_Blanc added.

A buzz on Neptune device rang that another call was coming in "Hold that thought Blanc." Neptune said sliding her image to the side and answered the other call and it was Vert.

"Vert now you're calling me. Something up." Neptune said.

_**"Actually very much so. My sister was busy getting everyone out of the mines when she started to feel fatqiue all of a sudden and then she fainted. At first I thought she was exhausted but then I did a check up on her. She has something that's within her shares." **_Vert mentioned.

"Okay first Uni, then Rom and now Ram." Nyx started.

"Something isn't right here." She added rubbing her chin.

Neptune got to think about something _"If all of them are experiancing irregularities within their shares then something must have happened to their sharacite crystals." _Neptune thought before speaking bringing up Blanc's image again next to Vert's.

"Have you two checked on their sharacites?" She asked.

They both shook their heads.

"Then I suggest you might want to do that cause I think it might have something to do with this." Neptune said.

The two candidates nodded as Neptune hung up. "We need to talk with Noire so she can get in touch with the staff their at Lastation." She said.

The three returned to the medical ward with no change in Uni thus far.

"How is she doing?" Rei questioned.

"So far no major changes but she still pretty out of it." Nepgear said.

However Neptune waisted little time as she went straight to Noire.

"Noire I need you to contact one of your staff members to check on the Lastation sharacite." Neptune said quickly.

Taken aback by this sudden outburst from Neptune and the fact that Neptune was invading her space.

"Whoa Neptune calm down. What's gotten into you?" Noire questioned.

"I just got a call from both Vert, and Blanc saying that their sisters had fainted from something we don't know." She added.

"Huh? Like what?" Noire added.

"I think it might have something to do with their sharacites cause Vert mentioned about her sister having the same irregularity that Uni has with her shares." Neptune said.

Without wasting a minute Noire brought her N-Gear out and dialed a number of one of the staff members. However all it did was rang and rang until nothing but the voice message came through.

Noire tried another number and the same thing happened. Noire went through her entire contacts of the staff members and none of them could connect to any of the staff members or the guards that were on duty.

"Nothing. I tried everything and none of the calls went through." Noire finished now starting to get a nervous look on her face.

"Okay this is bad." Nepgear said a worried look on her face. Neptune device buzzed again and this time it was Vert and Blanc.

"You two find anything?" Neptune asked.

_**"Yeah turns out Ram's sharacite crystal is gone." **_Vert said a worried look on her face.

_**"The same over here too. Rom's sharacite is missing." **_Blanc added a worried tone to her voice.

"This can't be a just something random. Something or someone is stealing the sharacites from each nation." Neptune concluded.

"But that's impossible. Each sharacite is guarded with a high grade wall not even the strongest laser can penetrate them." Nepgear countered.

_**"Then how come not only my sister and Vert's sisters are gone." **_Blanc retorted.

Rei starting thinking trying to put everything together. "Well if both their sharacites are gone and Noire isn't getting anyone from Lastation it's safe to assume that Uni's sharacite has also been stolen as well." Rei added.

"Then that could only mean theirs only mine left. But who would go after them?" Nepgear questioned.

Nyx thought for a moment before speaking "I have a good theory. Think about this we pretty stopped this whole war thing now that both Lowee and Leanboxs CPUs are free from the hypnosis and that the bomb in Lastation was a fake. Its a safe bet that those two women are probably behind this. Ubi and Inu." Nyx answered before turning to Neptune.

"Nep are you sure that you don't remember where you were taken too?" She asked.

Neptune groaned "Yes. For some reason or another I can't even remember where. All I remember was waking up in the forest and then... well you know the rest." Neptune said.

"Then we need to act fast and secure Nepgear sharacite crystal if anything happenes to it it'll be tragic for our shares." Rei added.

However at the corner of the window that was above Uni was looking out of she noticed a flicker of a light like it was bouncing off of something. "Hey Nyx any idea what that is down their?" She questioned getting Nyx's attention.

She went to the window that Noire was staring out of before noticing the same flicker of light in the distance that seemed to be coming from a building two blocks from them.

_"That's odd. A flicker like that its like as if its... bouncing...off..." _Nyx thought then realized something and an odd sense of familiularity.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Nyx hollered as she tackled Noire to the ground and a moment later a gun shot fired off breaking the glass window. Not wanting the unconcious CPU to get hit by the falling glass Nepgear used her body to prevent the glass falling on top of Uni however Nepgear did recieve some of the glass cutting her in some places.

Another shot rang out this time the bullet seemed to have bounced off the wall and onto the ground. It rolled for a moment before stopping as a hidden compartment in the buillet opened up releasing a green gas in the room as it hissed to life.

"It's a sleeping gas!" Rei yelled trying to cover her nose and mouth. The others were trying to do the same but unfortunately it didn't succeed as the gas was too much for them to handle. Noire got dizzy and eventually fainted on the floor followed by Neptune next to her on across her lap.

_**"Hey what's going on over their!?"**_ Vert shouted trying to get their attention but to no avail as each of them fell one by one.

Rei was trying to stay awake but even she too fell like the others leaning against one of the wall. Nepgear fell asleep on top of Uni till she rolled off onto the floor below.

_**"Neptune, Nyx, anybody answer us!" **_Blanc yelled but to no avail.

Nyx was struggling to stay awake as she was trying to move to the door but she took eventually succumbed to the sleeping gas and fell in Rei's lap. Footsteps could be heard as the one reasonsible opened the door but with a gas mask so she would feel the effects.

"Heh. That was almost too easy." Inu said her voice muffled by the mask she wore making sure all of them were alseep. However something got her attention. In Neptunes hand was a N-Gear and it was still connected.

She went over to the device and picked it up seeing two girls on splitscreen mode.

_**"You. What have you done to Nyx and the others!?" **_Vert hollered.

"Oh there just taking a nap while I steal the sharacite crystal. Nothing too important." She remarked sarcastically.

_**"Whatever your plan is it's not going to work." **_Blanc said sending glares her way.

"Oh you don't even know what our plan is. And don't trying getting it out of me either." Inu said to them.

_**"Nyx will stop you."**_ Vert said firmly.

"Oh ho ho girl." She began.

"I'm counting on it." Inu said her voice intimidating the two before cutting off connection, dropping the N-Gear and smashing it with the heel of her foot.

She then turned to leave the medical ward "Now where oh where would that sharactie be." Inu said after leaving the medical ward behind removing the mask from her face with glaring red eyes looking straight ahead at her next target.

**=HDN=**

Ten minutes have passed and Nyx was just starting to stir. Her eye became to flicker open as she tried to regain her vision. At first she noticed that she was staring at the ceiling and that she was laying on top of something.

She then tilted her head only to find out that the horned oracle was right next to her. Realizing what was going on she immediately got up from Rei's lap a light blush on her cheeks. A moment later Rei was beginning to stir as well as her eyes opened. Rei brought a hand to her head as if a headache was coming on.

"Oh... what... just happened." She said groggily.

"I'm not... sure but it wasn't good." Nyx added still feeling groggy from the gas.

Neptune and Noire soon followed as Noire noticed Neptune was on her lap back facing toward her and Neptune was also getting up from the gas as well.

"Man...that was a head popper." Neptune said before noticing she was on Noire's lap.

"Whoops sorry about that." She said quickly getting off of Noire.

"It's okay. Freak accident." Noire assured.

The only one that didn't stir was Nepgear who was still on the floor next to Uni. Neptune went to wake her up by shaking her.

"Hey sis c'mon time to get up." Neptune said but got no response.

"Um... sis this isn't funny." She said again worry in her voice.

Rei went over and check her pulse. "She still alive but it looks like she is unconcious just like Uni and the others." Rei added.

"Then that has to mean Inu got hers too." Nyx said.

"This is not good. Now what do we do?" Noire added.

Nyx began looking around the room for something of a clue and noticed something on the floor of the room that appeared to be a metal gem.

"Hey what in the world is this?" Nyx questioned picking up side item off the floor.

Rei examined the item closer before coming up with a solution.

"It's looks like some kind of metal... but I can't tell what it is. Noire prehaps you can tell since your always seemed to be around the forges in Lastation." Rei said handing the piece of metal to Noire.

Noire took the metal in hand as she further examined it before answering.

"It's a platnium alloy. These are normally used on heavy machines such as tanks to help enhance their durability while reducing it's weight." She answered.

"But these normally aren't found in Planeptune. Normally you can find them in Leanbox or Lowee. Even in Lastation these are rare to find." Noire added.

"So this alloy could have come from either Leanbox or Lowee where they are the most common. That's going to make it harder to track them down." Neptune said.

However Noire further inspected the alloy and noticed something on it.

"Actually... maybe not." Noire said turning the alloy around facing the girls to find the symbol of Lowee branded on it.

"Its from Lowee." Noire added.

"Which means they could be somewhere in Lowee to hide out. But Lowee is quite a big place it would take days to search for them." Rei added.

"Not really. There are some caves that are outside of Lowee borders so I imagine since this came from there I bet we can find Inu and I bet we'll find Arfoire too." Noire replied.

"Okay I'll just call Blanc and Vert to meet us..." Neptune began but then noticed that her N-Gear was missing.

"Huh? Where did it go?" Neptune said trying to find it.

Nyx spots something on the ground and taps Neptune's shoulder "Um Neptune... I think thats it right there." Nyx pointed out seeing the destroyed N-Gear on the floor the screen completely cracked beyond repair.

"Oh man thats just great. Now how am I suppose to contact the girls now." Neptune whined.

"Its a good thing I still carry mine." Noire said bringing hers out.

"I'll contact Vert to meet us at Lowee and Blanc to meet us by the gates when we get their." Noire informed.

"I shall remain here to keep an eye on Lady Nepgear and Lady Uni untill you return with everyone's sharacites in hand and hopefully Arfoire unharmed." Rei said.

"Alright. We'll meet up at Lowee, find Inu and Ubi, give them the old hot foot, return the sharacites, and rescue Arfoire by dinner time. Sounds like a plan to me." Nyx smirked.

_"Though this sounds like a trap. I mean it was convienet that it got left behind." _Nyx thought to herself.

"Let get going." Neptune said as the girls rushed out of the medical ward and transformed into their HDD and Nyx went into her Awaken form and the three flew towards the Lowee border as fast as they could.

"I just hope they come back alive." Rei said turning toward the two unconcious CPUs "For their sake at least." Rei added as she silently praid for their safe return.

**=HDN=**

Inu had returned from Planeptune with the sharacites in hand as she dumped them out of the pouch she carried.

"You sure this'll get their attention?" Inu asked.

"Oh most certainly. Without the sharacites the CPUs can't function and that'll force them to find us." Ubi said a smile on her face.

"Yes but shouldn't taking them work on the Candidates too." Inu asked.

"This dimension lives by a different set of rules that we don't know of. So prehaps the Candidates have seperate sharacites as well." Ubi said.

"And your not worried one bit. Even having me leave behind that alloy doesn't bother you." She said.

"Inu. If you want to lure a mouse into a trap you simply dangle a piece of cheese in front of it. Then and only then will you be able to trigger the trap you have set. Then you can get rid of it all at one time." Ubi remarked.

"So this isn't any different. Once they come and they will, we'll get rid of all the CPU Candidates and Nyx all at once. Plus we have the CPUs life in our hands so they'll be sure to come looking for us." Ubi said looking at the sharacites that are slowly turning a dark purple color corrupting the sharacites themselves.

"And we'll have quite the surprise waiting for all of them." She added taking a glance at Arfoire still under the hypnosis.

"We better prepare for the big battle ahead of us. It's going to be quite the show." Ubi grinned knowing that she gets to settle the score with Nyx once and for all.

* * *

**F3: Alright guys this is about to get crazy in the next chapter. We'll be h****eading toward the showdown between Nyx along with the other Candidates. Things are about to heat up. If you like it be sure to leave a comment and while your at it checkmark a fav or follow if you haven't already done so. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**F3: Alright everybody last time the last sharacite crystal had been stolen and now its up to Nyx and the Candidates to locate Ubi and Inu and take them back. As per usual Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart respectively. Also OC character Nyx belongs to author/editor/sibling decode9. With that said I'm Fireuser3 and see you at the finish line.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Final Battle! (Part 1)**

* * *

Nyx along with Neptune and Noire headed toward the Lowee forest and lucky enough for them that Blanc was waiting for them when they arrived.

"Glad you girls made it." Blanc said.

"Were you waiting long?" Neptune asked. Blanc shook her head.

"No I just got here about five minutes ago. I know the forest inside out." She added.

"That's good now we just got to wait on Vert to arrive." Nyx replied.

Just then they heard a sonic boom rip through the sky as something was coming toward them at full speed. Minutes later they could see Vert coming at them in her HDD form as she landed right in front of them.

Vert then deactivated her HDD breathing slightly heavy "It's been a while going at full speed. It's quite a rush." She added catching her breath.

"Well now that the gang is all here we can start searching for their hideout." Nyx replied.

"But where do we even begin this place is huge." Noire added emphasizing the forest behind them.

"Don't worry. I know this forest better than anyone. We should be able to find it no problem." Blanc said confidently.

"Okay Blanc then you'll be our guide through here." Neptune added.

"Then we better start looking then." Vert replied as the group began the search.

Twenty minutes into the search and so far they haven't found a clue about where the hideout could be.

"This is getting us nowhere and I swear that we've been through here before because I certainly recognize that tree branch." Neptune added.

"I have to agree. You sure you know where you're going Blanc?" Vert questioned.

"Yes I'm sure it's just... been awhile since I've been here." Blanc admitted.

Noire sighed "Then try and remember cause we don't have time to loaf around you know."

"Give me a break it's been a bit so give me a moment to remember." Blanc remarked trying to remember the forests background. It took her about a minute before she remembered.

"Okay I think I remember. Let's try going in this direction I know there are some small caves that are right their maybe they're in one of them." Blanc said.

"Alright lead on Blanc." Neptune said as Blanc lead them deeper into the forest.

They went deeper into the forest which also seemed to get darker whenever they go in.

"Is it me or is it getting colder." Vert replied rubbing her arms.

"The further we go in the much colder it gets." Blanc added.

"Well they picked a great place to hide. Just wait till we find them. They'll regret every taking our sisters sharacites." Noire replied her fists clenched.

"That is we have to find them first." Nyx reminded.

The group began following the path that led further into the forest and before long it was completely dark in the forest that not even light can shine through and plus it had gotten extremely cold the further they went in. Snow was beginning to fall around them as they pushed onward.

"Great by the time we find them we'll be iciscles." Noire said rubbing her arms trying to stay warm.

"Yes indeed. Plus with all this snow we'll hardly find a trail of tracks in this weather." Vert added trying to stay warm as well.

Even Blanc who is normally used to cold weather was struggling as well "We better find that trail or we're in trouble.

That's when Neptune notices something up ahead of them. She pushed ahead to see what is was and realized that they we're tracks in the snow more like footprints.

"Girls! Over here." She called out getting their attention.

They went to Neptune and saw the tracks leading deeper into the forest. "We got ourselves some tracks." She added.

"Alright this'll make things a lot easier." Nyx added.

"We'd better hurry though. We don't want to lose the tracks even if they are still fresh." Noire added as they began to follow the tracks as quickly as they could.

After about ten minutes of following the tracks the snow had finally let up so they didn't worry about the tracks being covered.

"Looks like they go to the right." Blanc pointed out which lead to a very large cave entrance with some kind of round cicular device next to it.

"What in the world is this thing?" Nyx asked.

"Not sure but I do have a theory." Vert said before approaching said device tapping on the button on top of it.

Just then the device gave to life as the top half of it opened and hovered in the air as if waiting on something.

"PLEASE ENTER DESTINATION." The device said.

"Wait I think this a teleport machine." Vert said.

"A teleport machine?" Noire asked.

"Yes. They were in development before we could use them they were meant to teleport packages to dfferent locations however it only works if the same location has one as well." Vert said.

Nyx began to think on something then recalled how Neptune found them so quickly. "Vert do these keep record on where the last location was?" She asked.

"Well... I'll have to look." Vert said as she check the data log of the last known location.

She eventually found the last known location. Leanbox Forest.

"I think we now know where you were taken Nep. There was more than likely one of these somewhere in the forest set up. They used it to teleport here to Lowee and then teleport back to leave you in the forest in Leanbox." Nyx added.

"Well at least we figured out where I was taken. Now we just have to get inside." Neptune said.

"Looks like the path continues on but its headed toward that huge cave over their." Blanc pointed out.

"Well then we better press onward." Noire added as they headed toward their next destination.

It didn't take them long to reach the entrance of the cave which was larger than it looked on the outside.

"Well this has to be it. Creepy cave in the middle of an equally creepy forest. Talk about cliche." Nyx remarked.

"Well... shall we then." Blanc said summoning her staff for defense. Nyx bringing her weapon out as did Noire and Neptune while Vert summoned her dragon friend again along side her as they entered the cave.

Inside the cave torches were lit to light the way for them as they continued to walk into the cave.

"I don't like this. This is way too easy." Noire replied her claws at full extension.

"That's what they want you to think. When something is easy that's because there letting it be easy. They're not one for something long and complicated they like us to be relaxed so that we drop our guard and then that's when they strike." Nyx added.

"I take it that's happened to you a lot on your travels throughout dimensions hasn't it." Vert said.

"Yep. It's pretty much a running gag for them." Nyx remarked as they went further into the cave.

They came to a set of stairs leading downward into the cave but it didn't go far down which only led them to an open arena.

"Yep looks like we found where they were hiding." Nyx said.

"It is huge but why need such a large arena and more than that why even build something like this down here?" Blanc said examining the area around them.

"Well well well. Look what the cat dragged in." A voice echoed throughout the area.

Nyx immediately recalled the voice "Inu! Enough with the games! Show yourself or else!" Nyx shouted.

"Hm... talk about taking the fun out of everything you know." Inu said making herself visible to that the other could see her.

"What you missed me Nyx?" Inu asked sarcastically

"Actually, no I didn't." Nyx counted.

Noire and the others were staring right at Inu taking in at the opponent in front of them.

"She looks almost simiular to my sister. Talk about having a body double." Noire added.

"What have you done with our sister sharacite crystals you fiend?!" Vert shouted her dragon friend showed its fangs.

Inu place a hand on her forehead rubbing it out of annoyance "Jeez already barking off orders. Do you think I'm scared of you?" She said brushing her ordered off like nothing.

"But since you girls had the courage to come here. I think it's okay to let some info should...slip." Inu laughed.

"Your sister sharacites crystal are safe but yet your sisters aren't." Inu said.

"What do you mean by that?" Noire asked her claws at the ready.

"Needless to say my friend is pumping each sharacite crystal with anti share energy." She finally said.

Neptune then realized what she meant by that phrase "You are not doing what I think your doing." Neptune growled.

"Bingo. Pump each with enough and well..." She emphasized by taking her right thumb and sliding it across her throat as if a knife would have.

"It kills them entirely." She added.

"Like we'll let you do that to them." Neptune said firing off a shot at Inu only for it repelled.

"C'mon don't be like that. Besides I think there's a friend who wants to say hello." Inu said.

Footsteps came from across the arena getting louder with every step before another person came into view.

"Oh this can't be good." Neptune said. Afoire was standing across from them a dark crimson aura around her.

"Just something else to add to the list of difficulties." Noire remarked.

"And I really didn't want to have to fight Arfoire but with that much fear energy surrounding this won't be easy." She added.

Inu then smirked "Arfoire why don't you show them a good time." She ordered as she turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Nyx shouted as she charged at Inu. Seeing that attack coming Inu summoned her rifle and blocked the attack.

"What don't want to play with Arfoire?" She said with a childish voice before grinning knowingly.

"Fine with me but let's not forget I don't fight alone." Inu added and just when she said that Ubi came from above trying to get a strike on her but Nyx was able to avoid it.

"When there's one the other isn't far behind. Good I guess I get to kick both your sorry asses out of this dimension!" Nyx roared activating her awaken form.

Ubi simply smirked "Looks like somebody learned some new tricks while we were away." Ubi added.

"Your not the only ones who've picked up on a few things." Inu said as Ubi charged daggers flared as Nyx prepared to face them both in battle.

"Nyx you going to be okay?" Noire shouted out.

"Yeah I'll handle these two you girls see if you knock some sense into Arfoire." Nyx ordered as she charged at Ubi her claws ready as the two collided Nyx able to catch her fists avoiding the daggers.

Inu took this opportunity to fire off some rounds at Nyx causing her to break the hold making her fly away from the bullets.

Inu continued to fire off rounds at Nyx "Try this one." She said as she fired off another round but this had a green tint to it which then spilt apart into twenty bullets and they were all heading toward Nyx.

Nyx used her wings to block most of attack but some of them left dents in the armor and any exposed skin.

The impact did make her flinch from it but she shrugged it off.

"That's only just the beginning at what I can do!" Inu shouted as she channeled some of the anti share energy and pour it into her weapon.

_"Looks like she's managed to gain more control over it since the last time in the Ultra Dimension." _Nyx thought waiting to see what she's going to do with it.

Inu gave a short glance at Ubi and that was all Ubi needed as she charged in at Nyx throwing her daggers at her.

Nyx dodged them but it gave Ubi time to jump up to her to try and cut her down with her daggers. Nyx went on the defensive and using her arms to block her face deflected the daggers but it left her open as Ubi delievered a swift aerial kick to her stomach which knocked Nyx toward the ground.

She picked hersefl up off the ground "Looks like you picked up on a few moves." Nyx commented.

"I'm not here to take comments. We're here to kill you." She said evily with a ungodly smirk on her face.

Nyx took a battle stance "Yeah. Bring it on Ubi." Nyx said taking a serious tone.

Ubi snickered a little which turned into a chuckle before turning into pure out laughter.

"Okay. What's so funny?" Nyx asked.

"Nothing I'm just remembering the time I killed the sister that you never got the chance to know. Must be tough not knowing about her. Right." Ubi remarked.

That didn't sit well with Nyx and with a shout she charged in with a fury of attacks. Ubi whipped out a set daggers as both her weapons and Nyx's claws collided and in a blur they traded blow after blow trying to get an upper hand on the other.

What Nyx didn't know was the Inu hadn't rejoined the fight because she was still filtering anti-share energy into her gun as she grinned in anticapation.

Nyx doved back from the fight and with an open hand summoned blue fire then closing her hand it was engulfed in it and she did the same with her other hand. She then opened her hands again still engulfed by the flames and rushed in using her right claw as she swiped a blow at Ubi making her stagger.

Ubi thrust a dagger forward but by then she was gone but then reappeared on the left of her using her left claw to strike her. By the time Ubi reacted she had vanished but this time directly in front of her this using both claws to strike at her stunning her for a moment then delievering a round house kick sending her flying a few feet.

"Fire Fist Combination." She delcared before reappearing above Ubi and delivered and ax kick sending her back to the ground.

Ubi got up but slowly feeling the effects of the attack as she was marked with some cuts and burns.

"Not bad. That's what I like to see. Your full intention to kill." She chuckled.

"Show me more of it." She stated a sickening smile on her face.

"The only thing I'm going to do it kick you two out of this dimension." Nyx retorted back.

"Well then. Let's see you try. Inu!" Ubi ordered.

Inu who had just finished pour energy into her weapon came to Ubi's side.

"Let's make her hurt." She said sadisticly as she charged and Nyx while Inu took aim at her.

Nyx readied herself for oncoming attacks knowing full well what was at stake.

**=HDN=**

Meanwhile the Candidates were standing face to face with Arfoire who hadn't moved in awhile.

"So what do we do now?" Neptune asked.

"We have no choice but to fight her. If we're able to drain her of the energy that she has that should make her come to her senses." Vert answered.

"Hey but I've known her the longest and not once have I seen her throw a punch or anything. She might not even know how to fight." Noire retorted.

"Yeah then what is doing now?" Blanc asked pointing toward Arfoire.

The crimson aura that surround began to manifest and began to change Arfoire. First she grew about four times her orignal size ripping the clothing she had on and her skin began to turn a pure black color as red veins began to appear throughout her body. Next thing was that two devils horns sprouted from her skull as they pulsed with energy. Her lower half began to change as she grew a longer insect like body with four more legs sprouting out to support it.

A shell covered the insect half of her body as her arms became giant pincers like a crab.

Arfoire now fully transformed let a spine chill screach as she stared at her prey in front of her.

"This could be a problem." Blanc added staring at the sheer size of what Arfoire had become.

"She became some kind of mix of several creatures. A chimera." Vert said.

"We're going to need to go full power on this one girls." Neptune said as they all nodded transforming into their HDD state.

"Sorry if we have to do this Arfoire but you'll understand once this is over." Grey Sister said her weapons at the ready as they all charged in at Arfoire knowing of the fight at hand.

* * *

**F3: And cut. Part 1 is done. The fight intensifies as the Canidates prepare to battle Arfoire while Nyx's fight with Ubi and Inu heats up. Hope you all enjoy this chapter please leave a comment in the comment section and if you can put a checkmark by the fav or follow down below. I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**F3: Okay everyone chapter 22 is here hope you all enjoy it. As per usual Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart respectively. Also the OC character Nyx is owned by my editor/author/sibling decode9 who is letting me use her with permission. With that said I'm Fireuser3 and see you at the finish line.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Final Battle! (Part 2)**

* * *

The fight raged between Nyx, Ubi, and Inu as Nyx and Ubi exchanged blow for blow while Inu stayed behind to fire shot after shot at her opponent. Nyx was able to block some of the shots thanks to the armor but even her armor was feeling the abuse from each hit as some areas started to crack.

Ubi lunged at Nyx her daggers flared ready to pierce her skin through but Nyx used her wing to slap her away before she could hit her target. Nyx then launched fireball after fireball at the two but Inu was able to shoot them down before they could reach them. Inu then charged her weapon a sickening red aura coming from the barrel.

She aimed her gun directly at Nyx before pulling the trigger which released a dark red laser blast at Nyx. Nyx was barely able to dodge most of it as part of it hit her causing her to flinch. Ubi took the opportunity to strike using her daggers to deliever a swift attack onto Nyx before hitting a roundhouse kick of her own sending Nyx back a ways.

"How'd yah like that!?" Ubi shouted toward Nyx.

Nyx shrugged off the kick but the attack from her daggers was another story as the daggers ripped some of the body suit underneath along as cracking some of the armor again.

"I thought you learned something by now Nyx. You maybe good but the two of us are even better than you can imagine." Inu taunted.

"I be careful what you say Inu. Cause you never know what can happen." Nyx said.

"Hah! Far as I'm concerned that Awaken Form or whatever it is Its just for show if you ask me." Inu added.

This time it was Nyx's turn to chuckle at the statement.

"What's so funny?" Ubi questioned.

"Oh nothing just that I'm about to show your partner..." Nyx began before she suddenly disappeared.

The two looked around trying to see where she was but didn't find her.

"Just how wrong she truly is." Nyx said suddenly behind Inu. Inu didn't have time to react as Nyx quickly grabbed her and took flight at a fast pace. Once she got to a good height Nyx folded her wings she and Inu who was struggling to free herself but it was too late. Nyx began to spin like a top in the air before being engulfed by fire spinning toward the ground.

Inu screemed as she was being burned by the fire and Nyx's spinning wasn't helping either. Then just before they reached the ground Nyx using all her might threw Inu to the ground as hard as she could. When Inu impacted the ground she was no longer on fire but she did leave a sizable crater in the ground that made at least four or five of her.

Nyx landed not far from where she threw her as she waited for Inu to appear out of the crater cause even with what she did she knew Inu wasn't dead.

Inu slowly appeared out of the crater with some burns along her lower legs and upper body. Some of her clothing had been burned off showing some skin but nothing too revealing.

Ubi went to check on her partner even surprised that she survived the attack.

"Looks like she got you good with that one." Ubi remarked.

"Oh shut it." Inu said her voice raspy.

"Let's just kill her already." She added readying her rifle.

Ubi nodded readying her dagger for another round.

_"These two just don't give up. Hopefully the girls are having better luck with Arfoire."_ Nyx thought as Ubi charged in at her.

**=HDN=**

Meanwhile the girls were still taking in as too what happened to Arfoire when she transformed.

"Okay girls... anybody got a plan?" Blue Sister asked.

"We split up and attack multiple parts of her body with any luck we should be able to damage her. Gray you aim for the front you can deal the most damage quickly with those claws." Red Sister added as Gray nodded.

"Blue you get the back your sword and bow can hit multiple targets. Hit for any points on the body but nothing vital okay." Red Sister continued as Blue Sister agreed.

"Amber you and I can attack from a distance with our magic. I suggest we take care of the legs on both sides. Try and knock her off balance that way we can get her grounded." She finished as Amber Sister summoned two leopards to assist her.

"Alright then lets move!" Red Sister ordered as the girls split apart like how Red Sister said.

Blue Sister turned her bow into a sword as she got behind Arfoire and started to hack away at her back but the moment she thought she scratched Arfoire the wound seemd to have healed immediately as if it didn't happen. She tried a series of attacks on her back leave more marks but as last time they healed just the same.

"This might be a problem." She muttered to herself.

Gray Sister charged directly at Arfoire her claws ready to go but Arfoire saw her coming and fired from her mouth a plasma shot trying to ward off the invader but Gray Sister wouldn't be denied as she dodged the shot but Arfoire continued as fired shot after shot of plasma each one seeming faster than the last.

She was able to dodge some of them for a while but by the fifth and sixth shot she got hit by both shocking her to the ground unable to get even close to her.

"Okay... that one hurt." Gray Sister groaned getting up slowly from the hits she took.

Red and Amber Sister went below to go for her legs as Red Sistr fired ice shards from her staff and Amber Sister let her leopards slash and claw at them while she summoned a pair of dragons on her wrists to attack with fire breaths. But even with all of their efforts none of their attacks seem to be doing anything except only annoy the corrupted Arfoire.

She let a ear piercing screech that seemed to stop them momentarily as she generated an aura around her before pushing said aura out as a form of a pulse attack sending them flying in all directions.

Blue Sister along with Amber and Red each hit the side of the wall embedding them in it while Gray was slammed into the ground by the pulse.

"This isn't working!" She called out.

"Yeah I noticed." Red Sister called back.

"Do you have a plan B?" Amber added.

"Give me a second to think okay." Red Sister replied trying to come up with a different method of attack.

"Its like some of our attacks aren't working on her. Her wounds healed instantly when I hit her from behind." Blue stated.

"I couldn't even get close to her before she started shooting at me." Gray added.

"And not even our spells had much effect on her." Amber Sister replied.

Just then something clicked in Red Sisters mind which gave her an idea. "Okay then we switch tactics." She replied.

"Huh?" The others questioned.

"We got to look at things differently. Since Gray can't get in close then we need someone that can hit from afar. Blue I want you too take the front and hit her with your arrows. There not physical attacks so you should be fine." Red Sister ordered.

She then turned to Amber "I want you to attack her back as and do the same as to what Blue Sister is doing but only use magic based attacks on her." Red Sister added as Amber nodded.

Then she turned to Gray Sister "I want you to attack her legs since you're our fastest attacker. Try and knock her off balance." She added which Grey nodded as well.

"As for me I'll see if I can slow her down some while providing support to all of you." Red Sister added.

"Alright everyone know what do to?" She asked just in case and everybody nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Time for round two. Let's do this!" Red Sister shouted as the others charged in at the corrupted Arfoire.

**=HDN=**

Meanwhile Nyx was still in her fight with Ubi and Inu as she fended off attacks from Ubi's daggers and dodged shots from Inu but every now and then Ubi had managed to get in a hit on Nyx but she countered by getting some hits in on Ubi. Ubi went for another stab but Nyx saw it coming and grabbed her hand. She tried with the other dagger but Nyx grabbed the other one too as the two were now locked in a stalemate of strength.

Ubi was trying to push Nyx back as Nyx was trying to do the same.

"You're good. But even I can tell you can't keep this up forever you know." Ubi commented.

"Funny I was about to say the same thing to you." Nyx retorted. She then saw over Ubi shoulder that Inu was preparing another shot but this time Nyx slightly moved out of range now in front of Ubi preventing her from getting in a shot as if using Ubi as a shield.

Inu snorted at this and waited to take another shot.

"You know I grow bored of this stalemate." Ubi said pushing with all her might.

"Yeah let me fix that for you." Nyx replied. Before Ubi could do anything Nyx grabs both of Ubi's arm's and flies up high. She then threw Ubi downwards towards the ground, and flies right past her. When Ubi was right in range she kicked her with all her might knocking her back hard and she landed on the ground hard.

As Ubi got up Nyx got in a crouching position and then with all her might headbutt Ubi in the gut. But Nyx didn't stop their as she then took Ubi and literally ran with her while still on her head like a charging bull and she was heading directly toward Inu.

Inu was able to move out of the way fast enough to Nyx bull rushed her partner into the wall behind her which on impact exploded.

"Dragon Charge!" Nyx delcared as they made impact with the wall.

Nyx then jumped a quite a bit away from the impact site and from Inu so she wouldn't get shot again.

Inu quickly ran to where her partner was making that she was okay.

Ubi was getting up slowly from the impact but now sporting new wounds as she coughed up some blood and spat it out. It didn't show but she was bleeding down her arms which dripped off her daggers.

"Okay... that's... it." Ubi said venom coming from her voice.

She rumaged in her cloack and pulled out a vile that contained some kind of blue liquid.

_"Now what is she doing?" _Nyx thought staying on her guard.

"Playtime... is over... fool." Ubi said as she popped the cork.

Before she drunk it Inu grew concerned "Hold on. Are you sure you've tested it? You don't know what'll do to you." Inu said concerned.

However Ubi ignored her partner as she drank the whole liquid in one go before tossing the vile away as it shattered on the ground.

At first nothing happened then Nyx noticing the wounds that she inflicted were starting to heal at a rapid pace. Ubi stood up not facing Nyx at first but let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah now that is much better." She said then glared at her opponent her veins showing from her face as they glowed a dark blue color as much as her eyes.

"Inu this time don't hesitate to shoot." She ordered as Inu nodded with some concern on her face.

Nyx had her claws ready but before she could make a move Ubi was suddenly in front of her daggers flared to go for a kill.

Nyx was barely able to dodge a slash but it still managed to cut some of her underarmor leaving a cut as she was bleeding from it.

To avoid another one Nyx quickly took to the air but was quickly met with shots from Inu as she avoided them.

_"Okay not only did she heal quickly but she became faster. Whatever was in that liquid more than likely did this to her. But even that has to have a drawback." _Nyx thought as continued to avoid shots from Inu.

"Okay you gotten faster all of a sudden. What was in that vial?" Nyx questioned.

Ubi simply chuckled "So glad you asked. Its simply a modified version of what doctors use on their patients incase of emergencies. Adrenaline. I just modified to fit my purposes." She answered.

"So that's it huh. Seems a little to simple if you ask me." Nyx stated.

Inu took advantage of the little distraction to charge up an attack and then aim at Nyx.

"Try this on far size!" Inu shouted at fired at Nyx releasing an dark red of orb of negative energy. The orb then released and fired many streams of energy at Nyx.

She quickly curled up into a ball at used her wings as a shield to block some of the attacks. However some of them got to her wings as they penatrated through them making holes in them.

Nyx took the attacks but she knew with holes in her wings she was going have trouble flying and was quickly losing altitude.

Ubi saw this and with all her might jumped toward her and delievered an axe heel kick sending Nyx straight to the ground.

Nyx impacted the ground hard which only served to crack more of her armor.

_"This forms not going to last much longer from taking this many hits I have to finish this fight now." _Nyx thought as she noticed Ubi was still airborne but that didn't last as Ubi looked straight down at her before dive bombing her with her daggers pointed right at her.

_"Okay it's risky but if it'll keep me alive then I'll go for it." _Nyx thought as Ubi was getting closer to her.

"DIE CPU!" Ubi hollered thinking her victory was assured.

Just before Ubi reached her intended target Nyx was able to barely avoid the daggers as Ubi's weapons were now imbedded in the ground as she struggled to pull them out.

Inu took this opportunity to fire her laser attack again as she had Nyx in her firing range even though Ubi was still nearby.

"Did you forget someone!?" She yelled unleashing her laser attack again.

But this time Nyx was ready for it as she flared her wings as the attack inched closer to her.

"HEAT WAVE!" Nyx hollered and with one flap of her wings Nyx unleashes a desvastating tornado that not only seemed to block the attack but also seemingly to send the attack back as its engulfed in blue and white flames.

Ubi didn't have time to react to the counter move and felt the full force of the attack head on. Inu tried to dodge it but the attack was too big to dodge so she only braced herself for the potential impact.

The attack exploded in on both of them sending them both flying toward the wall as they hit it with enough force to leave a crater that is double of both their sizes behind. They both dropped to the ground. At first none of them moved but then Inu began to stir as she carefully lifted herself to a sitting position.

Ubi tried to get up as well but to no avail as what seemed to help her suddenly wore off as she felt the full force of the pain she had coughing up blood in process.

_"The fight is over. That last move finally got them." _Nyx thought deactivating her Awaken mode.

Inu only glared at her is disgust "Should've... stayed... l-like that..." She began.

"Please in your condition right now I wouldn't be making threats." Nyx added.

Inu only glared at her before taking a glance back at her partner which was struggling to get her footing but failing everytime.

Nyx only let out a sigh "Look as much as I want to beat the ever loving hell out of you two right now. Doing that would only be pointless." She said.

"Oh... really... why's that?" Inu asked clutching her stomach.

"Right I'm offering you two a choice. You eitther A: Give me that sharacite crystals and leave this dimension or B: Don't give me them and I take them back by force." Nyx said emphasizing by summoning her gunblade as she was ready to strike.

Inu weighed her options in front of her _"With how things are I'm not in much good shape after that counter move." _She thought as she looked at Ubi.

_"Neither is Ubi. She can barely stand and it looks like the effects of that liquid wore off so I think their is only one option that can go with." _Inu thought before she answered.

"Fine... you win..." She said as she took out the sharacite crystals and laid them in front of her.

"You can have them..." Inu said then she quickly pulled out a sphere from behind her and tossed it toward the ground. As it shattered on impact a blindly light shined throughout the area temporary blinding Nyx.

Once the light dimmed the two were nowhere to be seen but the sharacite crystals remained.

"Why do they always do that?" She questioned herself. Before she could move toward them she felt the pain surging through her body as she dropped to a knee using her gunblade as leverage.

"Okay... that... lasted longer... than I thought." She said breathing heavily.

_"I hope the girls are about done over their soon." _She thought taking a glance behind her.

**=HDN=**

Meanwhile the girls had managed to damage Arfoire but still not enough to finish her off. The girls however were breathing heavily from the battle that was still happening in front of them.

"Dang. No matter how many times we hit her she just keep coming at us." Blue Sister added.

"Yeah. We hit her in several points at yet she's still standing after all of that. We need a new method of attack. Something that'll end it for good." Amber Sister suggested.

Red Sister was already thinking of an idea but nothing came to mind. However that when Gray Sister spoke up.

"Actually I might have something in mind." She suggested.

"Hm. And what would that be?" Red Sister questioned.

"You know how we each concentrated at different sections of her body." She said as they all nodded.

"Well. What if we just concentrate on just one part of her body?" She suggested.

"And what will that accomplish?" Amber questioned.

"I'm saying if we hit one part of her body with everything we got that should take her down for sure." Gray answered.

Blue Sister thought about the idea before nodding in agreement "Well it's the best we got right now. Let's give it a try." She added.

"Okay but where do we all hit at?" Red questioned folding her arms.

"Her most vunerable point would that insect like abdomen if we can hit that with everything we've got then it should handle her." Gray suggested.

"Okay then let's go!" Amber Sister cheered as they all charged in at her.

Arfoire seeing this fired plasma shots at them but thanks to Red Sister she was able to but up a shield just in time.

They managed to get around behind her toward the insect like abdomen.

"Okay let's hit it girls." Red Sister delcared.

First was Amber Sister which summoned two three head dogs to assist her as each head fired consecutive fireballs at the target.

Once done Amber Sister raised her left hand as her summons put energy above her hand into a large sphere of fire before launching it at Arfoire as it exploded on impact "Hades Volley!" She declared.

Following up was Red Sister and with her staff conjured a large slab of ice above Arfoire before it shattered into tiny needle like shareds and showered them upon Arfoire. "Ice Stye: Shard Storm!" Red declared.

Gray Sister took this opportunity to join in as she summoned clones to attack. The first one delievered a right hook followed by the second which hit a left jab. The third one used both claws to hit her.

When that was done the real one appeared charging up something in her claws which filled with yellow energy and fired it at Arfoire. "Lightning Burst Blast!" She declared as the attack hit hard.

"Blue you better finish it." Gray called out as Blue Sister took to the upper area abover her. Her bow now in sword form as she ignited them in blue energy which seemed to extend each sword. She raised the sword in her right hand above her both slicing at the air releasing a energy blade attack. She did the same with other and repeated it about two more times before raising both above her head close together.

"Photon Rampage!" She delcared bringing them both down releasing a larger one unlike the others which impacted Arfoires insect like abdomen hard in which exploded on impact. The blast was big enough to cause a smokescreen which prevented them from seeing what happened.

"Well did we get her?" Red Sister questioned.

As they all waited for the smoke to clear they were uncertain if they did anything to her. The smoke began to clear and once it was gone Arfoire... was still standing but seemingly frozen.

"OH C'MON!" Red Sister hollered.

"All those attacks didn't do anything." Amber Sister added.

However Blue noticed that she wasn't moving and began to lean to her left.

"Girls hold on a moment. Look." She pointed out as they see Arfoire slowly leaning sideways before completely collasping to the ground with a loud thud.

After that the energy that was inside Arfoire that had corrupted her was then expelled from her body as she began to shrink and change back to her normal size and look.

After about a minute they saw Arfoire passed out and apparently... without her clothes leaving her exposed.

"Does anyone have something to cover her?" Gray Sister questioned immediately as Amber summoned a large enough red cloth that would cover Arfoire for the moment.

After covering her they heard footsteps coming toward them and it was Nyx leaning on her gunblade for support sporting some injuires around her stomach, arms, and her right shoulder.

"Hey girls... little help." Nyx replied. Blue Sister went to her side placing an arm around her to support her.

"Thanks." She added before looking toward Arfoire.

"Is that her?" She asked.

They all nodded before noticing Arfoire stirring as she woke up.

"What... happened?" She asked getting into a sitting position then noticed the cloth that was covering her.

"Can someone explain to me what happened?" She asked noticing four of the five girls she regconized.

The girls then proceeded to tell her about the events that have happened including up to now.

"I see. I guess that explains... this." She gestured toward the cloth she was clutching tightly around her.

"Um... not to ruin this little reunion but we still need to get the sharacite crystals back to each nation." Nyx reminded.

"I whole heartly agree. Its time that we leave this place behind us." Amber Sister added as the girls with Arfoire in tow exited the hideout glad that this ordeal has finally come to an end.

* * *

_**DQ Nyx learned Queen's Rush.**_

_**DQ Nyx learned Dragon Charge.**_

_**DQ Nyx/Nyx learned Heat Wave.**_

* * *

**F3: Okay this one was a long one but totally worth it. If you readers like this make sure to leave a comment in the comment section please and thank you. Also if you want make sure to checkmark a fav or follow box. Next is the epilogue of the story so with that said I'm Fireuser3 Blazing Out.**


	23. Chapter 23

**F3: We've have reached the final chapter which is the big wrap up for this story. Just to be sure once again with the disclaimers Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart respectively. A shout out to my editor/author/sibling decode9 for the permission on using their OC character Nyx throughout this fic. Without further intruptions I'm Fireuser3 and see you at the winners circles.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Epilogue-Rebuilding Bridges.**

* * *

The girls exited the hideout that Arfoire was captive in they made a short flight toward Lastation where the guards were standing guard outside the bascilicom due to the amount of damage inside and the CPU currently unavailable.

However they noticed that Gray Sister was approaching them with Arfoire in tow along with the other candidates.

"Lady Noire you've returned." The guard said overjoyed that their CPU candidate returned.

Noire deactivated her HDD "Yeah sorry for making you worry." She added.

"But right now I need you to take Arfoire to a medical center to get her looked at and also." Noire added bringing out the sharacite crystal.

"Take this back to the sharacite room this should help wake up Uni." Noire added.

"Oh and bring a pair of cloths for Arfoire once she's cleared." she then added on.

"Understood." And almost immediately one of the guard gradually took the sharacite crystal in hand while another gently took Arfoire making sure to be extra careful especially with the large piece of cloth currently covering her.

"This isn't nessecary." She complained clutching the cloth around her.

"I know but I want to make sure that your okay. From the looks of it they haven't been feeding you so that could be signs of malnutrition plus we don't know what else you might have while you were down there." Noire lectured.

Arfoire gave a small smile and agreed to get looked at by the doctors while the other went to place the crystal back where it belongs.

"I'm going to stay here and make sure everything runs okay until sis gets back. You girls go on ahead." Noire said.

They nodded in agreement "Let's get everyone together once everything is back in order." Amber Sister added.

Red sister with her sharacite crystal in hand went back the direction they came heading toward Lowee. Nyx deciding she wanted to go toward Planeptune as Amber Sister gave her to Blue headed the opposite direction toward Leanbox. Blue Sister now with Nyx in tow headed toward home toward Planeptune.

Once they landed in Planeptune Blue Sister deactivated her HDD returning her to normal form.

Nyx was feeling a little better so she was able to walk without much support after the big fight she had as she and Neptune walked inside the bascilicom a worried Rei Ryghts waiting for them.

"Your back. How'd it go?" She said quickly.

"It was tough but..." Neptune began then brought out the sharacite crystal.

"We got the crystal and Arfoire is back in Lastation as she should be." Neptune explained.

Rei let out a sigh of relief "Thank goodness. What about the ones responsible for this?" Rei asked.

"Don't worry they won't bother this dimension any more. Once they know they won't gain anything they forget about it and move on to the next place to cause havoc." Nyx added.

"Well that's...somewhat good to hear. Now then let's put this back where it belongs." Rei suggested as they headed toward the sharacite room.

Once their Neptune place the crystal in its proper place and like Arfoire said the energy from the shares of the people made the crystal shine brighter than ever with share energy.

"With this back Nepgear should be waking up." Rei added.

A shrill scream from two voices were heard coming from the medical ward. "I think that's both Nepgear and Uni waking up." Nyx suggested.

The three quickly ran toward the medical to see the two girls on opposite ends of the room blushing mad.

"Well you two are awake I see." Rei said.

"What is going on here?!" Uni screamed.

"I was going to ask the same thing. The last thing I remember was getting dizzy and then everything went black and then when I came too I was..." Nepgear began before stopping herself.

"Yeah. Mine was almost the same thing except when I woke up you..." Uni said also stopping herself mid sentence.

Rei facepalmed herself "Oh no now I remember what I was suppose to do." Rei said grimminly.

"Yeah what's that?" Neptune questioned.

"Once you girls left to get the crystals back I sort of forgot to move them while they were still unconcious so..." Rei stopped herself from continuing anymore.

"You simply forgot!" Uni shouted her blush still visable.

"I was trying not to have a panic attack okay! So yes I forgot." Rei counter crossing her arms under her chest.

"Okay let's just calm down. Since we are somehow wake now I take it the mission went well then." Nepgear added.

Nyx and Neptune nodded "Missison Acomplished sis. Arfoire is back in Lastation and sharacites are back where they belong." Neptune said.

That got Uni's attention "Wait you found Arfoire. What happened to her? Was she hurt?" Uni questioned quickly.

"Right now she's getting checked out by the doctors at a medical center. She might have some malnutrion but other than that she's fine." Nyx said.

Uni breathed a sigh as if a giant weight has been lifted off her shoulders "That's good to hear." Uni said.

Nepgear gave knowing smirk "You must care a lot for Arfoire safety to worry so much."

Nyx became curious about that and asked "So Uni. How exactly did you meet Arfoire?" She questioned

Uni gave a thoughtful as if trying to remember how before a gentle smile careassed her face.

"It was about ten years ago actually before Noire was born. My previous oracle died due to an illness that progressed too fast to cure. I was walking around Lastation one day and I noticed this young women in an alley way just sitting by herself going unnoticed." Uni began.

"At first I didn't bother so I continued about my day, but when I came back around the same alley way the next morning I noticed some men beating on her so as a goddess I stepped in and forced them back. The guards that were around the area arrested them for battery and attempted rape." She continued.

"As for the women I first wanted to get her treated but she declined saying that she wasn't worth helping or saving." Uni added.

"But I'm persistant so she eventually gave in and I managed to get her treated and when I asked her if she had any family or relatives but she didn't answer at first then she said 'Who would want a monster as a family member.'" She cotinued.

"I didn't understand what she meant. That's when she explained to me her power of absorbing someones fear and using it as a weapon. I knew then what I had to do. So I offer this women a job as my oracle and when she asked me why I told her." Uni continued taking a breath.

"That everyone is considered family." Nyx finished smiling a bit.

"Yeah. I asked her what was her name and she told me that her name... was Arfoire." Uni finished.

"Wow that is some way to meet someone." Neptune said.

"And every since that day Arfoire has been my oracle and I have been quite protective of her." Uni finished.

"That was quite a story Uni. You practically saved her life and helped her in darkest moment." Nepgear said.

"Which speaking of her I better get back to Lastation myself. No doubt there was some damage while I was gone." Uni said transforming into her HDD.

Gray Heart headed toward the nearby window and jumped from it before floating their for a moment.

"Once everything is done how about we have a get together soon." Gray Heart said.

Nepgear nodded "Sure I like that." She replied with a smile.

Gray Heart gave a small salute and flew straight toward Lastation.

"Well looks like we got quite the mess to clean up. Neptune no doubt we might have some paperwork to do." Nepgear said.

"Well no time like the present." Neptune said before turning to Nyx.

"What are you going to do Nyx? You going to head out." Neptune asked.

Nyx shook her head "Nah not yet. I want to help out get this dimension back in order so I'll help out anyway I can." Nyx said.

**=HDN=**

A month past since the events that had transpired. Over in Leanbox Ram had all the citizen that were working in the mines returned home or back to the proper nations that they originated from while all giving a huge apology speech that it wasn't right of her as a CPU to do such things to her citizen that supported her for so long. She also had anyone that was injuired in mines or that died properly treated or given proper buriels. She also made sure that her oracle Linda was given proper treatment and a replacement arm that she cut off during the fight to return Ram to herself.

In Lowee Rom too let out a apology speech to her citizens mainly to those that she'd hurt while she was being influeanced. To her it was her fault that it happened and took full responsibility for her actions reguardless. She also made constant visits to Nisa and Chian making sure that Nisa and her unborn baby were doing okay since she hurt her the worst.

After the damage was repaired to the Lastation bascilicom both Noire and Uni had to make sure that Arfoire would take it easy since the ordeal and decided that Arfoire should take a week off from her oracle duties to relax which even though Arfoire was reluctent at first she eventually agreed to it.

Once everything had been settled the CPUs, Candidates and Nyx met up at Planeptune as they all were in the famous bakery that Nepgear recomended they meet.

"I'm guessing everything is okay on your end Ram." Nepgear started.

"Yep. It was a lot of red tape but all the ones that were in mines have been returned home and back to their proper nations." Ram said taking a bite into her sandwhich.

"How about you Rom?" Uni asked.

"It took some time but everything is going to be okay in Lowee. All the spies that were hurt because of me have been treated. Also I've invited Nisa and Chian over cause Nisa was having her cravings." Rom added gesturing toward the other table with Nisa, Chian, Linda, along with IF, her daughter Compa, and the rest of the candidates and Nyx.

Nisa who was currently chowing down on her third bowl of clam chowder and her second sandwhich.

"Your really hungry today aren't yah sis." Chian said taking a sip of her tea.

"Hey I can't help it okay. I'm eating for two you know." Nisa countered.

"And I wonder how you manage to keep it all in." Linda said her head resting on the hand of her new metal arm.

"You calling me fat!" Nisa shouted angrly her emotions getting the better of her.

IF sighed as she remember going through the same thing when she had Compa as she took a small bite of her turkey sandwich eating silently watching the three as Compa ate her meal too.

"Its been awhile since we've done this haven't we." Vert said having some of her bean soup.

"It is rather different than the normal things back home." Blanc added.

"Yep. Almost brings a more of a home like feeling to you huh." Neptune smiled.

"Though getting everything done was quite the hassle." Noire replied.

"Speaking of. How's Arfoire doing?" Neptune asked.

Noire simply smiled "She's taking an extended vaction so she won't be back till next week. Honestly she deserves it for what she had to go through." Noire stated.

They all nodded in agreement.

"So Nyx." IF interrupted getting Nyxs attention.

"What are you going to do now?" IF asked.

Nyx didn't think about it that much now that she mention it. "Well...my job here is pretty much done. I helped get Arfoire back and dealt with those two here so I think after this...it would be time for me to leave this dimension." Nyx replied.

"Aw your leaving." Compa said with a sad look on her face.

"But I wanted to play some more." She added tears starting to form around her eyes.

"Compa it wouldn't be right for us to have her stay here if she has somewhere else she has to go." IF said gently.

"Man do you really have to leave." Linda added.

"I know you girls don't want me to got but as long as Ubi and Inu are at large I have to find them and stop them where ever and whenever they turn up." Nyx explained taking another bite of her meal.

Nisa swallowed the last bit of her sandwich before she spoke "Maybe you can visit us sometime you know when your not going after them." She added.

Chian nodded in agreement "Yeah besides you never know when you'll need a new weapon again." Chian smiled.

"And whenever your ready for one I'll be their to make it." She added with pride in her voice.

"Maybe you can come by and play with Compa when you drop by." IF mentioned which immediately excited Compa.

Nyx simply smiled at the thought of coming back again.

"Yeah... I would like that." She added simply.

Once there meals were all finished everybody met outside the bakery saying their final goodbyes.

"You take care of yourself okay Nyx." Nepgear said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Nyx answered.

Rom simply bowed to her "Have a safe trip." Rom added in which Nyx bowed back in response.

"You better not get yourself killed or otherwise I'll find some way to find you and kick your..." Ram stopped herself noticing the glare IF was giving her reminding her that a child was present.

"Well you get the idea." Ram said giving her a slap on the shoulder.

Uni approached her "You were the only one that gave me something I never thought I could have again. Hope, and for that I thank you from the bottom of my heart Nyx." Uni said before engulfing Nyx in a hug as Nyx returned the favor.

"It was the least I could do." She responded as Uni released the hold.

"I'll be back. I promise on that." Nyx said as she stepped away from the group.

Nyx then took a breath both putting her right hand out in front of her. For a moment it glowed blue then with one wave of her hand a dimensional rift opened up in front of her pulsing with energy.

"Well girls it's been fun while it lasted but I've got another place I've got to be, and Nisa take care of that baby okay." Nyx smiled.

"Don't worry I will." Nisa said rubbing her stomach.

Nyx ran toward the rift as they girls said their goodbyes and she cracked a smile _"This isn't goodbye. This is just so long for now. I'll be back." _She thought as she jump through the rift.

_"Never know what adventure I'll have next but I'm sure it'll be a good one." _Nyx thought a smile on her face as the dimensional rift closed sending her to another dimension, another adventure, and who knows whatever might be in store for her.

* * *

**F3: And that's it. It's finally done guys. Thank you all for those who have read this story and once again a shout out to decode9 for allowing me to use their OC in this fic. If you guys liked this story please leave a comment in the comment section please and thank you. Also be sure to checkmark that fav or follow box below as well. That's it for this fic I'm Fireuser3 Blazing...**

**?: Security Alert! Security Alert!**

**F3: What now!?**

**?: (Appears from nowhere) Did yah miss me Fire?**

**F3: What a mintue I know that bubbly voice anywhere... NOOOOOOOO!**


End file.
